Buscando una Salida
by Jack Fall Heaven
Summary: (Anthro)(Oc Anti heroe/Antagonista), Leos Y' Mol, estudiante de Medicina Cinico y sarcastico al constestar un Mensaje con sarcasmo termina en Un mundo de Ponys junto a otros tres Humanos, ahora con la unica intencion de volver a su mundo pasara a traves de todo incluso de Dioses... O no me Jodas. (Parodia a varios Fic Hie con Gary Stus)(se Reciben Oc en reviews o Pm).
1. Chapter 1

¡Hey!, como están sección de Bronys, Bien, hoy vengo con un Hie (grito al fondo: ¡NOOOOO!), A Papa, a papa, cálmense, si bien es un Oc el protagonista como dice el summary este no está ni remotamente interesado en ser amigo de los ponis, todo lo contrario desea salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible así como no es el típico Pseudo Gary Stu al que están acostumbrados, tampoco es un OP ridículo ladrón de habilidades de otras series, animes, etc. Sino que es lo más común y normal posible en esta vida.

Es todo, si les ha llamado la atención por favor comentar.

Advertencias:

Gore (Tal vez)

Referencias a Fics que me… cabrean.

Lemon (Tal vez)

\- Dialogo-

\- _Pensamiento_ -

\- **Voz distorsionada** -

 **PROLOGO: !J**** NO!**

* * *

Había Sido un día completamente común, Como estudiante de Medicina ello le implicaba más estrés del normal para una persona, llegar de la universidad supuso un martirio para el adormilado protagonista, que tambaleándose de un paso a otro con gigante bostezo tomo las llaves de su apartamento abriendo este.

\- Hogar, asqueroso Hogar-

El interlocutor de ese dialogo fue un joven de 23 años, midiendo 1,60m bajo para su edad, cabello negro largo tapándole la frente junto a su ojo derecho, llevaba un uniforme de enfermero azul, su piel pálida combinaba con su demacrado cabello, su ojos marrones adornado por dos enormes Ojeras debajo de los anteriormente mencionados, con otro bostezo de largo alcance observo su alrededor.

Su departamento estaba pintado de negro, solo tenía espacio para una cama, un escritorio, una nevera, vario otros muebles de necesidad, el piso estaba impecable, las losas negras relucían del brillo, dándole igual el chico dejo caer su mochila gris tipo bolso y a si mismo sobre la cama. Pasaron unos minutos de total quieto mientras su impasible rostro se alejaba del cansancio de ese día, durante unos segundos una expresión llena de calma le adorno el rostro.

BRRRR

BRRRRR

BRRRRR

\- Hijos de…- El vibrado intenso de su celular le cortó de raíz su sumersión en el reino de Morfeo, el odio intenso de su rostro se intensifico al darse cuenta de que era solo un estúpido mensaje Spam que le llego lo raro fue el remitente así como el contenido.

Desconocido:

"¿Quieres Ir a Equestria?, muy sencillo solo da si a este mensaje y di tres veces [Soy el elegido], así tendrás garantizada una aventura por un genial universo"

\- Ve Tomar por el culo Subnormal de porquería-

Leos conocía los términos usados en el mensaje, es decir ¿Quién no conoce esa serie? Si hasta hubo un guiño de esa caricatura en La cuarta película de Transformers, pasando de la parte que arruino las películas el chico de verdad no quería tener nada que ver con los fans de esa serie.

No es que la serie en si le pareciera mala, sino lo que venía anexa con ella… Fandom (Grito de película de terror), bien algunas cosas de ese anexo venían siendo bastante buenas (La canción **Discord** era muy buena) algunos fans… se extralimitaban, había un grupo en particular que le causaba una gran perturbación, esos que dejaban de verla como solo una serie llevándola al nivel de alguna clase de forma de vida o creencia filosófica que a la menor oportunidad dejarían su humanidad a cambio de ser parte de ese mundo de fantasía.

Vamos… ni que fuese Bleach.

Otra cosa de él era su fascinación con el manga hecho Por Tite Kubo, estaba tan bien pensado, tan bien estructurado, el trasfondo, el protagonista (Gemido de satisfacción), pero los japoneses (Gruñido gutural) y su terrible mal gusto arruinaron lo que pudo ser una de las mejores obras del manga de la historia, preferían tonterías clichés como Nisekoi o Sobrevalorados personajes cuyas series contaban con más relleno que argumento (COF NARUTO COF), frunciendo el ceño se dio cuenta que de nuevo a causa del sueño divago hasta otro tema sin sentido.

\- En fin, ¿qué más da? Yolo, [Soy el elegido], [Soy el elegido], [Soy el elegido]- creyendo que sería como esas ridículas cadenas solo se tomó el tiempo para hacer el ritual después de aceptar el mensaje, sin saber que acababa de condenarse a sí mismo.

Dejando que sus parpados dejaran de mostrar resistencia al cansancio de su cuerpo permitiendo a su conciencia el despedirse de la fatiga de ese día, pero…

BRRRR

BRRRR

BRRRR

Los ojos inyectados de sangre, observo al celular, de nuevo el mismo ridículo remitente solo que esta vez el mensaje decía en letras grandes "SU SOLICITUD A SIDO APROBADA… DISFRUTE SU ESTANCIA EN EQUESTRIA", Bufando se decidió por dejar sonar la canción "Evil Ángel" de Breaking Benjamin mientras de manera definitiva le daba su última mirada al mundo que le rodeaba.

…

…

…

Era una brisa agradable la que le recorría la cara, uno de sus ojos se abrió, dándose cuenta de que aun sonaba la canción de la banda, ya no sentía la fatiga del anterior día pero aun así quería disfrutar de la sensación del césped debajo del junto con la brisa y el olor a verano…

\- ¡¿QUE MIERDAS?!-

Levantándose el joven de larga cabellera observo que ya no se hallaba en su departamento, estaba en pleno campo abierto en algún lugar de… ¿dónde demonios estaba?, el cielo azul despejado dejaba ver un hermoso cielo iluminado por el sol, que irradiaba calidez confortable, sorprendido el chico impactado dijo.

\- ¿Eso es… una capa de ozono?- Incrédulo de ello el chico siguió notando el calor relajante sobre su piel, es decir… ¿los idiotas tenían razón y ozono decidió comprarse una nueva capa? No, tampoco podría ser que los humanos hubieran tomado consciencia de sus actos, eso implicaría que tenían remordimientos y eran contados los humanos que aun hacían eso.

\- Mmm-

El peli negro desvió su mirada para ver al causante de ese ruido, un chico de su edad que se levantaba para hacer notar su tamaño de 1,90 de alto con cabello castaño, ojos negros junto con una piel levemente besada por el sol, vestía una sudadera naranja, un colgante de plata en forma de cruz, unos pantalones jeans azules y tenis negros.

\- Hola-

El pelinegro saludo con la mano, el chico que acababa de despertar lo noto luego le devolvió el saludo, dando por confirmado que tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para contestar a un saludo verbal el vestido como enfermero asintió.

\- Me llamo Leos-

\- Richard-

Iba a cuestionarle el si ese era su verdadero nombre pero prefirió no hacerlo, a Leos le valían madres los tipos que parecían ser unos insoportables niños mimados, como este daba la apariencia lo dejo ser solo.

\- ¡GRRR!-

Un gruñido les llamo la atención, seguido como dictaminaba la lógica vieron al causante de ese sonido así como su posible verdugo, estos descubrieron a la nueva criatura en su peligro metro. Tenía cuerpo de león, aguijón de escorpión junto con alas de murciélago, este aspirando fuerte el aire, los notó, sus ojos amarillos y rasgados les petrificaron al instante.

\- ¿Crees que sea amigable?-

\- ¡GRRR!-

\- ¡NO LO SE PERO AVERÍGUALO Y LUEGO DÍMELO!-

Haciendo uso de su muy limitada capacidad física el pelinegro emprendió la huida, el castaño tardo en comprender antes de empezar a correr también siguiendo al pelinegro, que incrédulo empezó a acelerar sin embargo la bestia en uso de sus capacidades superiores término por acorralar a los dos seres contra una roca.

\- ¿Donde esta Percy Jackson cuando se le necesita?/ ¿Dónde está Naruto cuando se le necesita?-

Antes de su inminente fin el peli negro cuestiono sarcásticamente por qué nunca estaba el semidiós Griego para acabar con un ser de la mitología griega, por su parte el otro chico haciendo uso de sus obvios conocimientos de la cultura imbécil general contemporánea se hizo acaecedero de una mirada de muerte del pelinegro, se notaba a tres kilómetros que ese chico había estado tan cerca de un libro como el de una botella de alcohol.

Como tal el jamás quiso ser lo mismo que el resto de las personas, odiaba el MierdaTon, detestaba el alcohol, despreciaba el machismo, y como todo pseudo anarquista que era odiaba el quedarse con los estándares de "bueno" de la gente por lo que como tal odiaba la sobrevalorada obra de Masashi Kishimoto, así que cuando el idiota con cara de niño mimado dijo aquello solos se digno a pensar "moriré al lado de un fan del Deidificado Justin Bieber del anime".

Hablando del chico este estaba con los brazos extendidos de forma que parecía que iba expulsa cierta técnica de un gran ídolo, así como verdadero héroe de los tiempos pasados, pero en vez de arrojar la técnica con nombre de tortuga, pero en vez de eso grito algo que no entendía expulsando una onda de energía que hizo salir volando a la bestia hacia atrás.

\- Hice el Fus Ro Da…-

Sin saber a qué se refería el tipo, Leos vio como el monstruo se recomponía de su fatiga, arqueando una ceja noto como soltaba un chirrido molesto, seguido noto como todo a su alrededor se volvía nubloso, volteo a ver al tipo se desmayaba antes que él, viendo al monstruo acercarse el de pelo negro solo le pidió al cielo.

\- _Que no me Viole-_ Con ese pensamiento se desmayó.

…

…

…

Abrió los ojos con la sensación de una cómoda cama debajo de él, suspirando agradeció el que todo lo anteriormente vivido fuese solo un sueño, decidió acomodarse más en su gran cama con olor a jazmín…

Momento.

Su cama no era tan grande…

Y él no era de los de darle tanta importancia a las apariencias así como no era muy entusiasta con las cosas de limpieza como para darle una fragancia tan afeminada a sus sabanas, volvió abrir los ojos notando como su alrededor correspondía a una habitación de lujo en algún hotel o el cuarto en el castillo de un rey, la cama grande con mullidas sabanas moradas también pertenecían al mismo petulante estilo, levantándose el chico decidió recapitular lo ocurrido.

Primero recibió un mensaje de un subnormal luego lo contesto con sarcasmo, luego se fue a dormir, despertó en medio de una planicie, un gato sobre alimentado trato de comérselo, dejo a su suerte a un tipo con cara de pijo, el tipo noqueo al gato, el gato los noqueo a ellos y después por obra del monstruo de espagueti en el cielo termino ahí.

Clank.

\- Veo que se ha levantado, eso es bueno se le espera en la sala de banquetes, estaré afuera esperando por su asistencia-

\- Que mierdas…-

Aun en el suelo su cara estaba llena de sudor, desde la puerta entro al lugar una mucama, el problema era lo que ella era en sí. Tenía cuerpo humano, media más que el 1,70m si buscaba exactitud, tenía un cuerpo por el cual cualquier mujer mataría una o dos veces(El cuerpo de Hibana Saiga de Gun x Clover), tenía el uniforme digno de la fantasía de un enfermo con el fetiche de sirvienta, el problema… era no era completamente humana, su rostro, cubierta por una capa de pelaje color crema, su cabello era de color morado claro, sus ojos azules, una orejas sobresaliendo de su cabeza hacia arriba, sus ojos humanos y su boca emulaba más un hocico que otra cosa además que en sus pies había cascos en vez de dedos.

Asustado a más no poder, el chico decidió el levantarse con la perturbación aun en su corazón, trago fuerte mientras notaba como le faltaba su celular, de nuevo por el miedo no quiso prestar mucha atención por lo que después de salir habiéndose encontrado con la chica de antes que le guio por todo el camino hasta el comedor, el pasillo era largo, hecho de aparentemente cristal, los detalles morados empezaron a causarle asco al chico que aburrido decidió ir a punto con su guía.

\- ¿Qué eres exactamente?- deteniéndose la mucama vio al chico.

\- Soy un poni obviamente-

\- De donde yo vengo los ponis no son como tú o tienen esas cosas, ¿Cómo caminas con ellas?- Genuinamente interesado el chico elevo sus manos hasta la altura del pecho moviendo sus manos redondeando el contorno de esas cosas, indignada la mujer caballo solo frunció el ceño antes de continuar su camino sin responder la pregunta.

\- Bueno… oye ¿dónde estoy?- La poni vio como el chico de verdad se hallaba perturbado, olvidando lo pasado le dirigió una sonrisa de amistad.

\- Estas en Equestria hogar de…- La voz de la poni se perdió en la lejanía desde la percepción del chico, estático en su lugar se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con miedo en sus ojos solo pudo murmurar.

\- No me jodas…-

\- ¿Estas bien?-

Bajando hasta su tamaño la chica vio como incrédulamente el chico estaba con una mirada vacía al suelo, su expresión llena carente de emociones fue poco menguando a una sonrisa demente, poco después a una mueca de enojo y finalmente recupero la compostura parándose con expresión calmada.

\- Bueno… estoy en un mundo de caballos fosforescentes con serio problemas de azúcar, pero mehh, seguramente habrá alguna forma de volver a mi casa ¿cierto?- Hablando para sí mismo la poni solo se le quedo viendo antes de retomar su marcha seguida por el sujeto con expresión de perturbada enmascarada por una sonrisa llena de miedo…

\- La Princesa Twilight junto con las guardianas de la armonía le esperan- la mucama equina dijo aburrida, este siguió con su sonrisa asustada.

\- ¿Sabrán cómo sacarme de este mundo?-

\- Es posible…- sin emoción dijo la chica, el humano frunció el ceño ante el tono para con él.

La caminata guiada concluyo con la llegada hasta una gigante puerta de cristal, el chico humano vio como la mucama entraba de manera normal mientras anunciaba sus presencias, Leos se detuvo ante la escena frente a él.

La arquitectura era excelsa…

Los pilares de vidrio morados adornados por témpanos azules claros, el piso reluciente cual diamante se cubría con una alfombra roja, en el centro estaban seis tronos de cristal, en ellos sentadas de forma recatadas unas seis yeguas que ha Leos le valieron tres hectáreas de mierda mientras veía el lugar.

\- Hermoso…- susurro el chico sin prestar atención a nada más que las columnas del lugar, malentendiendo lo dicho la mucama solo bufa, lo mismo ocurrió con los anteriores humanos a presentar.

\- ¡OYE!- saludo Richard con la mano de manera efusiva, Leos suspiro cansado viendo como el de sudadera se le acercaba.

\- Tu de nuevo…-

\- ¡ES GENIAL!, ¡ESTAS BIEN! ¡OYE! ¡OYE! ¡ESTAMOS EN EQUESTRIA! ¡A QUE ES UNA MARAVILLA!- Tomándole de los hombros el de Richard le zarandeo un poco, sin notar la mirada de molestia que le daba el chico, a decir verdad el tipo ya había empezado a caer muy… mal.

\- ¡Sean bienvenidos!- La que hablo fue una poni de pelaje morado con vestido morado claro escotado, un velo amarillo en la cintura, unos guantes blancos largos hasta los codos, tenía unas largas alas desplegadas junto con un cuerno su tamaño era cercano a 1,70m(Para más referencia busquen en DeviantART prinTtwi de Slugbox).

Leos solo le miro una parte de su anatomía, preguntándose cómo ¿era posible ese tamaño? Era más grandes que la de la mucama y estos de por si eran grandes, si había cirujanos en ese lugar se les iba las manos con el tamaño de las siliconas… si no fuese un caballo el hasta les vería atractivas pero como eran equinos no se molestó en dar rienda a sus muy pocos pensamientos sucios hacia una fémina.

\- Es Twilight…-

Soltando un gritito de Fan Girl el chico de sudadera por poco se desmaya de la emoción, Leos se preguntó qué tanta mala suerte debía de tener para que el chico a su lado de paso fuese un Brownie o Bronny O cómo demonios se diga esa palabra referentes a fans acérrimos de la serie.

\- ¡TUUUUU!-

Leos casi cae de espaldas al ser apuntado de lleno por otra de esos equinos, esta de color rosa con cabello de algodón de azúcar, con una chaqueta rosa abierta arriba de una camiseta blanca, jeans azules con rasgaduras, Leos sintió su ira desborda esa criatura llevaba el color que más odiaba en esa vida… rosa con el ceño fruncido se levantó.

\- ¡ERES UN HÉROE SIN DUDAS DE VERDAD QUE UDDNDODNOSSM!- Cerrándole la boca con su mano Leos le vio con sumo odio haciendo de la poni el apartarse.

\- **Aléjate de mí-** con voz inhumana el chico le dijo, para sorpresa de sí mismo que no tenía intención de dejar salir el odio que sentía en su alma por el color rosa.

\- Ok-

La poni se apartó lentamente mientras los demás en la sala le miraban muy sospechosos de la forma de actuar con Pinkie Pie, el chico ya calmado suspiro, los demás le seguían viendo algo sospechosos…

\- Fuiste muy grosero, discúlpate…- la voz vino de una yegua blanca con cuerno de cabello azul noche con un vestido blanco ceñido, una media de red a mitad del muslo de color negro, su cuerpo menos exagerado que las demás presentes más su tono de suficiencia le hicieron a Leos el odiar ya el tipo de personas que aparentaba ser la chica…

Arrogantes sin gracia.

Leos hizo lo que para el resultaba natural…

Le saco el dedo de en medio.

\- ¡Sucio Bribón!- Grito la yegua, en respuesta el chico le mostro el otro dedo.

PUMMM.

Un golpe certero derribo al pequeño de traje de enfermero, caído en el suelo cristal el chico noto la sangre salida de su boca, frunciendo el ceño vio a su atacante. Un alto (1,90m) joven de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel clara, vestido de gabardina negra con los bordes dorados abierta mostrando una camiseta roja, jeans negros junto con botas de trabajo rojas.

\- Friki del anime- Mascullo el pequeño de traje de enfermero al notar el obvio gusto base del tipo.

\- ¿Quieres más?- altanero el alto pregunto, el caído solo le vio muy molesto, luego se levantó quedando como si fuesen David y Goliat solo que (En la mente del alto) el malo era el por atreverse al faltarle el respecto a Rarity y asustar a Pinkie Pie.

\- Tks…-

\- Al menos hay caballeros ente ustedes Los humanos- dijo la blanca con desprecio hacia el enfermero.

\- Bueno, compañero eso fue impresionante… mi nombre es AppleJack, un gusto- la que hablo fue una yegua rubia con el cabello largo desordenado, vestida en una camisa de a cuadros naranjas atada dejando al descubierto su abdomen, unos shorts pequeños de color marrón midiendo 1,75m, Leos acepto el apretón de manos que le ofrecía la mujer mientras entrecerraba los ojos (Se los dejo fácil, tiene el mismo cuerpo que Leone de Akame Ga Kill).

\- _Insisto… ese tamaño no es sano-_ pensando el tamaño de los atributos de la poni el chico decidió ya no pensaría más en ello, como médico que formación debía de ajustarse a ver cosas raras.

\- Un gusto- dijo el chico sin interés demasiado grande.

\- H-hola-

Leos volteo a ver como el de sudadera anaranjada respondía tímido… maldito idiota, ahora con ese sonrojo en el rostro era muy claro que él era fan de esa yegua en particular, con un gruñido de odio el chico pidió el termino total de las presentaciones pero como ya debía de suponer eso no fue lo que el monstruo de espagueti en el cielo quiso.

\- M-M-Mucho Gusto-

La voz apacible llamo la atención del chico, que volteando sintió que a ese universo le encantaba el darle muchas carne a la parte delantera del cuerpo, el suéter verde apenas hacía de algo con el tamaño de esas cosas(Otra vez se los hago fácil… es el tamaño de Centorea Shianus de Monster Musume no Ijo), llevaba una falda larga marrón, su pelaje era de color mantequilla, cabello rosa pálido, sus ojos tiernos le dieron a Leos la idea de que ella lloraría al menor intento junto a ellos unas alas sobresalían de su espalda.

\- Madre…-

TUMM

Después de ese comentario Richard cayó al suelo con una hemorragia nasal, Leos busco con la mirada el origen de esa reacción para encontrar con sorpresa al ser con menos atributos femeninos en el lugar, tenía el pelaje azul cielo, cabello multicolor, ojos vino tinto un top negro debajo de un chaleco azul rey con blanco, unos shorts negros con líneas blancas.

\- Vaya… estoy rodeado de Subnormales-

Después de que el chico de sudadera naranja se recuperara los tres humanos parados cual equipo de imbéciles estaba en frente de las yeguas, serios… err menos Leos que estaba hurgándose la oreja ante la asqueada mirada de Rarity, los ponis se juntaron a hablar antes de pararse en frente de los humanos con expresiones serias.

\- Por favor preséntense y digan las razones para venir a Equestria- La voz autoritaria de la morada les llamo un poco la atención a los chicos, el primero en dar un paso fue el de gabardina.

\- Soy Káiser al abasís, me vi envuelto en un viaje a este mundo por un accidente mientras perseguía a unos maleantes- dicho esto las yeguas aligeraron las expresiones, luego vieron a de sudadera naranja.

\- Yo… iba en un viaje de auto y me vi en un accidente… creo que morí pero mi abuela me trajo a aquí- de nuevo suavizaron las expresiones antes de ver a Leos que seguía con su tarea de revisarse el oído.

\- ¿Y tú Bribón?- La yegua logro que el chico le sacara el dedo de en medio de en medio antes de suspirar y sacar de su bolsillo su celular táctil del cual al escoger la bandeja de mensajes se asustó al notar la falta del que le causo el viaje a ese lugar.

\- ¡HEHEHE!, ¡HEHEHE!, Oh dios… mi nombre es Leos Y´ mol, llegue aquí gracias a un subnormal que me envió a un mensaje… ahora estoy atrapado con un tipejo común que se cree la gran cosa y uno que solo es un idiota con suerte- apunto primero al de gabardina y luego al de sudadera naranja.

\- ¡Oye!- gritaron ambos chicos más el chico les ignoro con una mirada llena de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de volver a mi mundo?… tengo un examen el lunes y no puedo faltar- Sorprendiendo un poco a las yeguas que se vieron entre ellas decidieron el decirlo…

\- Bueno… ustedes no son los primeros humanos en venir aquí, la verdad gran parte de ellos han hecho un bien a nuestro mundo, además de que nunca ha querido regresar a su mundo de origen-

\- ¡!-

Leos abrió los ojos incrédulo… ¿Qué clase de imbécil preferiría el quedarse en ese mundo de caballitos de colores, azúcar y demás idioteces de armonía en vez de volver a su imperfectamente perfecto mundo?, volteo a un lado para ver las expresiones de ensueño de los dos idiotas antes nombrados, bufo luego vio a la morada.

\- Ok, lo cato… no se sabe ninguna forma de volver porque sencillamente nadie la ha buscado, entonces… la buscare yo-

Diciendo ello el de baja estatura les dejo sorprendida a las yeguas, todas se vieron, desde la llegada del primer humano hace más de 2 años nadie había intentado buscar una forma de volver a su mundo de origen, Twilight algo apenada dio varios pasos al chico de cabello negro largo.

\- Como princesa de la amistad es mi deber el dar un casco amigo a los necesitados, por ello… te ofrezco mi biblioteca para que busques la forma de volver, mientras podrás quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras, como invitado claro está- el de cabello negro le vio un tanto dudoso pero era un hecho, necesitaba información si pretendía el volver a su hogar, y debía de ser en una semana ya que tenía un examen muy importante…

\- Esta bien, también si no es molestia me gustaría mantenerme lo más alejado que pueda de esos subnormales- apuntando a los otros dos humanos el chico le dijo a la princesa mientras los insultados le daban una mirada de muerte.

\- Hehehe, claro no hay problema…- riendo incomoda la princesa noto la similitudes entre la personalidad del chico y la suya antes de tener amigas.

\- Gracias ahora… ¿Dónde está esa biblioteca? necesito salir de este lugar antes de una semana- el chico empezó a caminar solo sin rumbo antes de que la princesa viera a la mucama intentando huir.

\- Umm… Sweet Fragrance te lo mostrara, además de servir como tu asistente en todo lo que necesites-

\- ¡¿Qué!?- La no muy entusiasta yegua tuvo que a regañadientes seguir la orden de su jefa.

\- Muy bien, andando como sea que te llames- sin ningún interés por la yegua el chico empezó a caminar.

…

…

…

Así pasó el tiempo, al segundo día de la llegada a ese mundo Leos se encerró en la biblioteca del poni morada, leyó de cabo a rabo cada libro, fuese de la naturaleza que fuese, comprendió un poco el cómo funcionaba ese mundo de fantasía.

Ese mundo era habitado por muchas razas mitológicas, Minotauros, dragones, ponis, grifos, centauros, Yaks, Monstruos de gran variedad, deidades menores junto mayores al lado de otro gran combo de amalgamas, pero ninguna humana, salvo por los invocados venideros de otros mundos. Cada uno tenía su propia historia y manera de vivir, para disgusto de Leos la biblioteca contaba con poca información acerca de otras especies aparte del poni.

Al tercer día de haber llegado comprendió las bases del reino poni, su estructura militar junto con la cívica, aparentemente eran una monarquía eterna con dos princesas de máximas regentes, contaban con nobles también, familias de alcurnia de las cuales formaban parte un parlamento de decisiones importantes, no había religión como tal pero se le rendía tributo a la regente del sol como deidad mayor de los ponis.

Al cuarto día repaso de lleno la historia de ese mundo, al parecer había habido varios conflictos entre los ponis por las tierras, calidad de vida etc. Así mismo tuvieron guerras contra otras especies del mundo, muchas de las bitácoras estaban censuradas no dejando verle de lleno lo vivido por esos seres, entendió que de alguna manera ese mundo se hallaba en un estado tecnológico paradójico, mientras eran capaces de crear cámaras aun no sacaban todo el potencial del vapor, así mismo dependía demasiado de la magia, tenían maquina como sierras eléctricas pero no autos o aviones en vez de ello globos aerostáticos y prototipos de helicópteros de a pedal, cosa que a Leos le pareció de verdad estúpido.

Al quinto día entendió la los mitos del país, encontrando algunas similitudes con las de su mundo, algunas eran muy interesantes como la del rey que encontró la manera de volverse uno con las sombras junto con seres demoniacos, o las crónicas de un mago del calibre de una deidad que por lo leído pudo y estuvo a milímetros de asesinar a dos dioses el mismo.

Al sexto día entendió la magia. Funcionaba justo como las habilidades de los Quincy de Bleach, se absorbía la energía de la naturaleza para obligarle a tomar forma o hacer su voluntad, trato de usar la magia que para su sorpresa funciono al crear una esfera de energía azulada pasando del experimento se aburrió de ello por lo que no intento nada más, la teoría decía que se podía obligar a la misma a adquirir las características que el usuario deseara ejemplo: crear una bola de fuego, aun aburrido Leos no trato de hacer nada más por lo que no supo en lo que pudo destacar.

Al Séptimo día se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad… nada ahí le daría la respuesta de como volver, su teléfono del poco uso que le dio en esos días seguía con su batería al 60% viendo el estado noto que de los 7 días que pasaron en el reloj del teléfono pasaron apenas tres días, siendo que fuese que estuviese o no errado le era conveniente que en el otro mundo el tiempo pasara diferente, suspiro dejando de lado el libro sobre magias simple y objetos mágicos extraños.

\- Que lio…- murmuro el chico levantándose de la mesa en donde paso gran parte de su tiempo, se estiro haciendo uso de su articulaciones, suspiro y observo como Sweet Fragrance dormía usando un libro como almohada, la poni le había servido como ayudante, estaba agradecido por lo que le dejo dormir un poco más, llevaba una semana entera sin bañarse o limpiarse por lo que debía de ir a hacer las dos cosas de inmediato.

TRUMM

\- ¿Adónde vas?- el sonido de la puerta alerto a la mucama que regreso del mundo de los sueño al ver al chico.

\- Voy a báñame y a ver dónde puedo encontrar algo que me sea de verdadera utilidad-

\- En ese caso ve a tu habitación, te llevare ropa nueva y algo de comer-

\- Ok-

Ambos eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para hablar de forma familiar, a pesar de que ninguno decía el nombre del otro eran… amigos, el chico humano se fue a su habitación en lo que oía las conversaciones de los demás sirvientes del lugar…

\- Eso fue increíble-

\- Si, dicen que su magia se llama Dragón Slayer-

\- Yo oí que su técnica más fuerte se llama Kame hame ha-

\- Dicen que son capaces de pelear con la princesa Celestia en igualdad de condiciones-

Los murmullos hicieron cabida en la mente de Leos ¿Qué sucedió en esa semana?, luego de llegar a su habitación, darse un baño esperar a que la mucama viniera con su nueva ropa el chico oyó de su… ¿hocico? Las nuevas noticias del reino.

En el segundo de su llegada los otros dos humanos más uno que acababa de llegar ese mismo se encaminaron a presentarse junto con las seis yeguas frente a la princesa de Equestria una vez llegados empezó espontáneamente una invasión dragón, el de sudadera naranja emprendió la valiente tarea de pelear solo con sus manos (y poderes plagiados) contra los dragones que sin piedad arremetieron sin sentido alguno contra la capital del reino, el de gabardina copiando descaradamente las técnicas del ídolo de la infancia de todos elimino a gran parte de los dragones (y tres cuartas partes de la capital pero a nadie le pareció importar), el tercero plagio al plagiador de One Piece usando las habilidades del protagonista de este, al final eliminada la amenaza fueron recompensados con medallas al valor.

Y también levantaron banderas con algunas yeguas.

El tercer día mientras celebraban un banquete en nombre de los tres grandes héroes de la nada un dios menor del odio apareció retándoles a un duelo, estos haciendo uso de su gran capacidad de combate vencieron al dios (Mientras destruían medio castillo) llenándose más de fama así como avanzando con sus banderas, esa noche se libró una fiesta salvaje.

El cuarto día, sin sentido aparente unos ninjas hechos de sombras empezaron a secuestrar niños para llevar acabo algún ritual satánico o algo por el estilo, plagiando al Justin Bieber del anime libraron su propia batalla del valle del fin donde de nuevo generaron millonarios gastos, ese día uno de ellos fue violado por una de las seis yeguas…

¡No jodan!

El Quinto día, mientras estaban en el reino de cristal un yeti guiando un ejército de focas pretendieron invadir el lugar pero de nuevo los tres salvadores de los ponis hicieron de las suyas salvando el día…

El sexto día un demonio salido del hades les desafío a una pelea, uno por uno empezaron a repartir hostias al demonio que quedando como carne molida juro e hizo jurar a sus tropas lealtad eterna a los tres humanos, estos con un ejército de demonios a su servicio dieron una fiesta de nivel dios en la capital de cristal.

El séptimo día comieron galletas con chipas de chocolate… en el jodido tártaro mientras evitaban la salida de una especie de pulpo-gato-demonio de tres cabezas con poder de destruirlo todo.

\- Y eso hicieron los otros humanos, ¿qué productivos no?- Leos le vio con cara de "que te fumaste".

\- Eso suena a algo salido de un tipo con mucho ego que se cree digno de ser protagonista- la poni se incoo de hombros el chico termino de vestir su nuevo conjunto.

Una camisa de vestir blanca, debajo de un chaleco azul oscuro, pantalones de vestir negros, lo único que no tenía era sus zapatos que seguían siendo el mismo tenis que tenía antes de venir puesto que los ponis no usaban zapatos al tener cascos en vez de pies.

\- Entonces ¿Qué harás?-

Ante la pregunta el chico se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando, las yeguas estarían fuera junto a los tres subnormales, no tenía tiempo para esperarles a que terminaran sus aventuras rosadas con técnicas plagiadas por lo que tomando notas de un libro supo su siguiente movimiento a hacer…

\- Me largo, en los libros del tal mago ese dice que la mayoría de sus libros están en algún lugar de un bosque llamado EverFree, tal vez ahí allá algo que me mande lejos de este lugar-

Tomando una mochila junto con su teléfono e audífonos presiono el reproductor oyendo "In Between" de Beartooth, sin oír para nada lo que su mucama le decía, el pequeño pelinegro fue detenido de golpe por una patada de lleno en su estómago.

\- En primer lugar EverFree es el sitio más peligroso del mundo, segundo no sabes cómo llegar, tercero… ese lugar del que hablas es el castillo de las dos hermanas, si vas tienes una muy alta probabilidad de morir, ¿entiendes?-

Retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo el chico no pudo contestar, la mucama le vio antes de murmurar el que le acompañaría así que debía de esperar que regresara, sin entender que el dolor de haber sido golpeado por un casco de lleno en el estómago, pasaron dos horas antes de que ella volviera y una hora más antes de que Leos dejara de sufrir.

Teniendo un conjunto revelador (El de Tiffa de FF. VII) la chica arrastro al humano a afuera del castillo caminando por un pueblo salido de alguna ilustración del siglo XV Mientras los ponis le observaban a ambos, más en específico al chico humano, que siendo arrastrado por fin terminaron en la entrada a un horrible bosque que la chico le recordaba a esos que salían en las películas de terror.

\- ¿Ese es EverFree?-

\- Si…-

\- Y de causalidad… ¿Cuántos mueren dentro?-

\- Normalmente seis u ocho a la semana-

\- ¿Esos tres idiotas ya han entrado aquí?-

\- No…-

\- ¿Tienes familia que se preocupe por ti?-

\- …-

Sin responder la chica empezó a caminar, entendiendo el silencio el chico le siguió el ejemplo, por los menos si morían… nadie les lloraría, la caminata fue tranquila, ese día en específico los monstruos no parecían tener ganas de darse un tente pie con ellos, al final llegaron al más horrible lugar, un castillo de estructura gótica, suspirando mientras los murciélagos salían del castillo Leos dio un paso adelante, su libertad podía estar ahí y no iba a desaprovecharla.

\- Como dijo un sabio… a darle de hostias al que este ahí dentro- entrando por la rechinante puerta el tenebroso lugar les dio la bienvenida.

\- Si muero aquí, espero que sepas… que te odio- Sweet dijo sonriente viendo a Leos que le devolvió el gesto.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo-

Explorando el lugar, los dos compañeros empezaron hartarse de los constantes ruido espectrales, entrando la poca luz le sacaba de quicio pero siendo ella una poni de tierra y el un humano no podían el hacer mucho… excepto cuando el chico genero una esfera de luz…

\- Pudiste hacer eso hace media hora-

\- Lo siento se me había olvidado… en todo caso ¿qué demonios es eso?-

Apuntando a la estatua de un dragón arrodillado presentando una espada el chico se rasco la cabeza, el poni observo el objeto luego golpeo sus manos en señal de haber entendido…

\- Este es Fafnir el dragón dorado rey de los tesoros del mundo, esta debe ser la espada Gram, la espada que le dio fin-

\- Pues vaya cosa una espada mata dragones sostenida por un dragón, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí un objeto de la mitología de mi mundo?-

\- ¿Tu mundo? –

\- Si, la leyenda es clara… un momento, Gram estaba maldita, eso quiere decir que…- el chico tomo la espada de la empuñadura logrando sacarla mientras esta expulsaba un aura rojiza con negro.

\- Si… siento el poder… siento la fuerza, oye crees que… ¿y esa cara?-

TUMMM

TUMMM

GRARRRR

GRARRRR

\- ¡GRRR! -

\- No me jodas…-

La ex estatua del dragón se fracturo hasta dar lugar a un monstruoso ser de 30 metros de largo de color dorado, parado en dos patas, con cuerpo humanoide, rugiendo en fuerza hizo temblar el lugar entero de la fuerza, luego con su enorme cola dio un coletazo destruyendo los pilares del lugar empezando un derrumbe en lo que la cara del hombre y la equina se deformaba por el miedo.

Mientras…

Káiser, un moreno y Richard estaban disfrutando de la vista de las portadores de los elementos en criminalmente reveladores bikinis, Richard recibía un masaje de Rainbow Dash Mientras Káiser le aplicaba bronceador a Rarity, el moreno masajeaba los muslos de Pinkie y Fluttershy en lo que un temblor les hizo sorprenderse a todos.

\- ¿Que fue eso?-

\- Ni idea pero seguro será algo genial-

Volviendo…

El techo del castillo se venía abajo mientras Leos y Sweet corrían por sus vidas huyendo del derrumbe junto al dragón dorado, este rugió expulsando brasas de su hocico, Leos notando lo inhumanamente pesada que era la espada le paso la opción de dejarla pero algo se lo impedía.

\- Ok, ¡al diablo!-

TUMM

Gritando el chico se lanzó al dragón que sin problemas con su cola le mando lejos a estamparse contra la pared, Soltando sangre de la boca junto con el contenido de su estómago el chico cayó al suelo sosteniéndose de las manos.

\- ¿ _Porque mierdas no puedo ser un Gary Stu barato_?- mentalmente el chico se lo cuestiono antes de que el dragón de ir caminando hasta el sin problemas, levantando su pie el chico se preparó para decirle adiós a su vida.

\- ¡DÉJALO!-

TUMMM

Un seco golpe de la equina al estómago del dragón le hizo irse hacia atrás, sorprendido de la descomunal, luego aun el aire le propino una patada de nuevo al abdomen mandándolo un poco más lejos, después de caer al suelo con el dragón formando zanjas el suelo la chica se lanzó de lleno con sus dos puños extendidos

TUUUMM

TUUMMM

TAMMM

TAAMMM

PENNG

Dos puñetazos seguidos de dos patadas para luego rematar con un fuerte codazo la equina dio gala de una maestría de artes marciales, la chica se dio vuelta hacia Leos que sorprendido no pudo conjugar palabra alguna, después de ello la mucama le regalo una sonrisa sin embargo no fue capaz de ver como el dragón se reincorporaba.

TAMMM

\- ¡NO!-

El dragón dio un certero puñetazo mandando a la equina junto a chico que en uso de sus escasas fuerzas le tomo antes de que esta impactara contra la pared, un hilo de sangre le empezó a salir de la nariz, mordiéndose el labio Leos vio al dragón, luego a la gran espada, tenía el filo rojo, la empuñadura negra con detalles de huesos de dragón, espada maldita en toda la regla.

\- A tomar por el culo-

Sonriendo el chico se dio cuenta de que la equina pudo haber muerto por su culpa, frunció el ceño, había leído que la magia también podía para aumentar la fuerza de una persona, sin saber cómo realmente decidió pensar en una habilidad de sus vilanos favoritos…

Empezó a forzar la magia en el aire a recorrerle las venas, sus músculos se tensaron de la fuerza, corrió con todo hacia el reptil que uso su cola para intentar barrer con el humano que puso su espada enfrente de él, está siguiendo la ley de su naturaleza le corto la cola al dragón cual lagartija, salto a la parte que aún seguía en pie hasta llegar al pecho de dragón salto con fuerza con la espada en sus dos manos.

\- ¡AHHHH!-

SLASHHH

BRURR

\- ¡GRRR!-

El corte lateral de la espada causo una apertura del pecho del dragón que rugió en señal de dolor mientras la sangre como fuente salía de la herida, el humano no siendo un ser sobrehumano escupió sangre de su boca mientras caía de lado aun con sus manos en la espada, la gigante arma cayo junto al suelo mientras el techo seguía cayendo, el dragón se vino a atrás del ataque.

\- He, deuda pagada…- susurro el pelinegro en sus últimas, viendo como la mucama con la que se encariño seguía sin moverse, la espada en sus manos se hizo menos molesta mientras sentía su consciencia alejarse.

…

…

…

\- ¡!-

Leos abrió los ojos viendo a todos lados, sin comprender bien donde estaba razono, seguramente todo lo anterior fue solo un sueño muy vivido, notando que aun llevaba la ropa hecha jirones de la última vez el chico vio lo que estaba debajo del…

Una cama.

No era la del castillo de las mane six por lo que con duda se levantó, la espada Gram estaba apoyada de la pared, se levantó antes de caer de lleno al no tener fuerza, luego sintió el dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo se sentía como si sus venas hubieran bombeado acido, cada musculo de su ser le gritaba por el dolor, aun en el suelo vio los cascos de alguien acercarse al…

\- Amigo, no conozco a alguien tan loco como para entrar a ese lugar- Leos vio a su interlocutor para luego fruncir el ceño.

\- ¡JODER NO!- Sonó a todo pulmón…

¿Continuara?

* * *

Hey…

¿Le gusto a alguien?, antes de que alguien diga algo, no Leos no soy yo, es un Oc en contraposición a esos fics con Gary y Stus asquerosos.

Espero que sí, bueno este Oc vaya en camino a huir de Equestria, su único objetivo…

Bueno esto fue una burla a todas esas historias con Gary Stus sin chiste, ya la mayoría debió de reconocer a los autores u Oc de esos tipos… en todo caso necesito Oc de cualquier tipo les dejo una ficha para que se guíen:

Nombre: Leos Y' mol.

Especie: Humano.

Frase: Jodete.

Peso: 54kg.

Altura: 1,60m.

Arma: [Gram espada Dragón Slayer definitiva.]

Edad: 23.

Sexo: ¿no es obvio?

Objetivos de momento: Salir de Equestria y volver a su mundo.

Curiosidades: Es un gran fan de Bleach y odia a muerte a Naruto.

Eso es todo si a alguien le llamo la atención el fic dejen reviews y su quieren aparecer deje Oc.

Eso es todo.

Chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno… Llegue al minino de reviews para continuar ahora… vamos con esto primero los reviews:

 **Juantripocha59** : No sé si sea fuera de rutina, yo plasmo mi odio hacia esas historias que solo son Gary Stus sin chiste.

 **C-moon19** : Ya te mande un Pm envía el Oc ahí pero no te olvides de dejar Review.

 **Tkynm** : Aquí está el favor a la humanidad (Me debes una humanidad).

 **reyoscar455** : Aquí tienes.

Recuerden todo Oc, es bienvenido…

En fin.

Bla, Bla ya saben, antes que nada… yo odio mucho el Oc, pero aun así hago esta historia ¿quieren saber porque?, verán mucho tiempo intente hacer un fic de este tipo (Un tipo de algún manga llega junto a unos Gilipollas que se creen la gran cosa) pero como el tipo semi crossover no llamaba suficiente la atención decidí el recurrir a esta variante, parece que ha llamado la atención, en todo caso antes de eso les recuerdo que Leos no soy yo sino que esta creado para ser la contraposición de los Gary Stus además de ser el "malo".

Si llegan a odiarle no se preocupen el hará en su camino hasta lo imposible por volver a su hogar.

Ahora si vamos con el cap.

* * *

 _ **Arco 1**_ : **Gilipollas**.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ : **Primeros compañeros. Indiana Jones y una… Mosca**.

* * *

Leos se levantó del suelo su cuerpo aun le dolía como si un tiranosaurio junto con terminator le hubiesen tratado de violar… con éxito, dejando atrás su propia crueldad consigo mismo se centró en la yegua frente a él, bueno… delante ya que él estaba en suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras la poni examinaba la espada maldita.

Su pelaje era de un color café arenoso, su cola e cabellos de diferentes tonalidades grises iba con la indumentaria de un explorador de versión porno de indiana jones, la chaqueta de bolsillos color verde camuflaje en su parte superior estaba recogida con un lazo, unos shorts de la misma tonalidad, no quería pensar pero su cuerpo era bastante… desarrollado (Maririn Yasawa Gun x Clover para ser exactos) aun en el suelo el chico podía ver que medía 1,80 con dos alas saliéndole de la espalda, ella se dio vuelta viéndole con sus ojos rubís de manera seria.

\- Gracias a ti el lugar que investigaba se vino abajo, liberaste un mal ancestral, nos enviaste a este lugar desconocido, porque creo que es justo… que me quede con esto-

Mientras Leos sentía acido el recorrerles las venas mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios los Quincy hacían para soportar hacer eso con cada Blut Vene?, por lo que no tenía tiempo para oír al plagio de indiana jones versión porno zoófilico frente a él, la poni tenía en sus manos la espada pero al intentar blandirla esta se caía al suelo sin más como si fuera mantequilla en sus manos.

\- Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh que jodido…-

Por sin recuperándose el chico se levantó, noto el cómo sus ropas estaban todas llenas de polvo junto con varias rasgaduras en su piel, recordó el encuentro con el dragón petrificado para luego ver a la poni.

\- Oye Lara Croft caballo… Indina jones versión zoofilia, ¿Dónde estoy?-

\- En primera, mi nombre es Daring Do, segundo… no lo sé, sencillamente llegamos aquí-

Leos miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en alguna habitación personal de un rey, de color oro… literalmente todo parecía hecho de oro, o lo estaba, incluso la cama donde estuvo tenia sabanas con cubiertas doradas, Leos observo las ventanas a los lados para después acercarse a ver hacia afuera…

\- ¡!-

Estaban a miles de decenas alejados del suelo, era tanta la distancia que la tierra debajo de la tierra ni se veía… solo el infinito crecimiento de la torre, tragando fuerte no quiso imaginarse una caída desde esa altura…

\- ¿Dónde mierdas estoy?-

Sintió la necesidad de correr pero en seguida noto la única puerta del lugar que daba a lo desconocido, el poni seguía intentando blandir la espada maldita pero este se le caía sin más, Leos estuvo a dos pasos de abrir la puerta cuando un látigo se le ato a la muñeca evitando que moviera la manecilla de oro.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Primera regla de un explorador… cuando no sabes dónde estás es mejor no sencillamente lanzarse a lo desconocido-

El poni galo el látigo soltando al chico que le veía con duda, este se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que la exploradora le retuvo pero sin demostrarlo solo le vio como si no fuese algo más que un mueble del lugar.

\- Mira… perdí mi tiempo gracias a esa lagartija sobre alimentada después con el derrumbe y… oye, ¿no has visto a una yegua blanca por ahí?- Genuinamente interesado de estado físico de la yegua Leos pregunto pero la otra poni le vio.

\- Tienes que ser más específico-

\- Alta, cabello morado, pelaje blanco… cop no estoy seguro...- Viéndole mal la poni decidió e ignorarle después de ello.

\- …- Leos decidió el dejarle mientras esta intentaba aun levantar a Gram.

Analizo su situación de nuevo. No encontró nada en la biblioteca del poni, recurrió a la información de una biblioteca abandonada, donde muy a su pesar había sido saqueada por alguien, después encontró una espada legendaria maldita de su mundo que también era conocida en ese mundo, luego la estatua de esa lagartija volvió a la vida, trato de matarle pero la mucama le salvo arriesgando su vida, el termino por matar al dragón con la espada.

\- Que Gilipolles…- Murmuro el peli negro, oyendo como la exploradora maldecía el no poder portar la espada mientras él se daba cuenta de la serie de eventos que le habían pasado antes, ahora aprovechando el que la yegua no le detendría se lanzó hacia la puerta abriéndola y corriendo por el pasillo de oro, bajo las escalera en caracol que había ahí llegando a una sona de enlosado blanco parecía un laberinto con la aparente cantidad de pasillos de oro puro en el lugar.

-…-

Leos callado empezó a caminar, sigilosamente no confiado de ninguna cosa, en medio de la vuelta sintió una humedad cayéndole en la nuca, alzando la vista el horror se aglutino en su garganta amenazando con liberarse en forma de grito justo arriba del…

El cuerpo de un humano.

Estaba tan desfigurado que apenas se le notaba algún rasgo de su especie, la sangre a borbones estaba saliendo de los hoyos en él, parecía haber muerto recién unas horas por lo que indicaba, la necrosis apenas empezaba como tal, entendiendo el peligro dio media vuelta.

FUSSSHH

TUMMM

Una cola de serpiente casi le embiste el cuello matándole al instante pero por fortuna logro mover su cabeza evitando el ataque, Leos vio para su horror al enemigo que expulsaba sangre ajena de su boca junto al brazo de un humano…

\- Joder-

El monstruo frente el también como la manicura tenia origen en la mitología griega, de la cintura para arriba tenia cola de serpiente de un tamaño bastante grande, de la cintura para arriba una… serpiente también, pero una serpiente humanoide con los pechos al aire junto a unos brazos horribles.

Leos se puso en cuclillas, pensado en su ruta de escape, las escaleras de caracol estaban detrás del monstruo, este siseo deshaciéndose del trozo del brazo del otro humano, Leos sudo la gota gorda, la cola de serpiente amenazo con darle una certera estocada en su pecho, cosa que nunca paso gracias a que un látigo le ato la cola evitando el ataque.

\- ¿Eres idiota o suicidad?- Ante la pregunta de la poni el chico pensó que se inclinaba más a la segunda, molesta la indiana jones jalo su látigo haciendo que la mujer serpiente se golpeara con su propia cola en la cara dejándose aturdida así misma a lo que el chico aprovecho para correr hacías las escaleras seguido por la mujer, de alguna manera la serpiente no les siguió, una vez en la habitación cerró la puerta agitado luego por inercia volteo a ver a su salvadora justo cuando.

PUMMMM

Un certero puñetazo le mando al suelo, el humano sabia el reconocer que la había cagado de manera divina, hizo justamente lo que la yegua le advirtió el no hacer ahora de verdad se merecía eso…

¡Y UNA MIERDA!

\- oye… ¿eso fue una Gorgona?-

\- No fue solo un monstruo serpiente mutado, una Gorgona puede razonar además de que pudo haberte convertido en piedra…- hablo la poni mientras Leos dejaba que el dolor desapareciera.

\- Pues gracias… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?- la mujer se golpeó la frente irritada por el desinterés del chico.

\- Ahhh… escucha, por lo que se ve no podremos avanzar más allá de ese piso mientras esa cosa este ahí… creo que podría derrotarle pero tu serias un estorbo… ojala pudiera usar a Gram-

Mientras el poni decía eso Leos reviso su celular dándose cuenta de que el tiempo empezaba a ir más lento, por lo que sentía ya había dormido todo un día pero en el celular apenas y paso una hora. Suspirando observo la espada a un lado de la cama, caminando la tomo moviéndola de forma inexperta dando tajos al aire y estocadas al vacío.

\- Pesa menos de lo que imagine…-

\- Por Celestia…-

El chico vio como la poni incrédula le veía, arqueando una ceja se preguntó que de impresionante tenía el poder mover una espada… entonces recordó un punto importante…

\- Oye ¿eres arqueóloga no?-

\- S-Si…-

\- Cual es su leyenda para esta espada-

\- La leyenda cuenta que un héroe legendario escogido por Celestia asesino a Fafnir el dragón de la codicia con ella, no estoy segura de los detalles pero me parece que su portador se llamaba Sigmund o algo así…-

\- No…-

\- ¿Que?-

\- Esa no es la historia, esta alterada. En primer lugar esta espada si le perteneció a Sigmund pero este no mato a Fafnir lo hizo su hijo Siegfried este después asesinaría al dragón bañándose en su sangre y convirtiéndose en invulnerable excepto en la espalda-

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

\- Cuando era niño era un Friki de los mitos y leyenda… ese no es el punto, ¿cómo vamos a salir de esta pendejada?-

El poni le vio, podía cargar a Gram sin problemas mientras ella apenas y podía levantarla, viéndole bien era imposible que el chico tuviera fuerza sobrenatural por lo que la opción más factible era que la espada le había escogido, por lo que solo él podría el usarla, suspiro viendo que su única arma era un látigo decidió el ir a por un trato.

\- Te ofrezco un trato-

\- Ummm, ¿de qué se trata?-

\- Somos nosotros dos aquí, yo solo tengo un látigo con punta envenenada junto con mi traje de exploradora pero tú tienes a Gram aun sin saber usarla –

Leos supo contar 2 + 2 por lo que entendía que su mejor oportunidad de salir de ahí era trabajando juntos, en cuanto lo hiciera le metería un espadazo en la espalda Una y otra vez hasta cansarse de hacerlo… luego recordó, Sweet podría estar ahí en algún lugar si seguían bajando los pisos era probable el encontrarse con ella… Leos le estaba agradecido por lo que debía de demostrarlo.

\- Bien te sigo… ¿cómo dices que te llamabas?-

-… Solo vamos-

Daring do movió la manecilla mientras Leos sostenía a su espada con ambas manos en una postura obviamente amateur, suspiro… era lógico todo lo que se hace por primera vez es nuevo y desconocido. No es como si solo gritaras el nombre de un ataque y este se hiciera perfectamente.

Mientras…

\- ¡Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!- grito uno de los gilipollas… ejem humanos plagiando el ataque de espadas de Ronronea Zoro de manera perfecta solo como un Gary Stu es capaz de hacerlo.

Volviendo.

Leos arqueando una ceja sintió la Gilipolles en su máxima expresión en otra parte del mundo, pero dejo pasar esa sensación, tomo la espada con más fuerza mientras le asentía a la poni antes de salir golpeando la puerta con su pie mientras bajaban épicamente desastrosa por las escaleras de caracol, en eso la llegar se pusieron en defensa…

\- …-

-…-

-…-

-…-

\- ¡DONDE MIERDAS ESTA!- grito el más pequeño al no ver a la monstruo serpiente en el lugar seguido el cuerpo del mismo cayo frente ellos, alzándola vista vieron a una especie hombre- araña sin el traje ridículo literalmente era un hombre la cintura para arriba y una araña tipo tarántula de la cintura para abajo, su piel humana estaba gris junto con una mandíbulas de araña donde debían de estar su boca.

\- Joder… esa cosa es fea….- Viendo al engendro este le vio antes de gruñir de ira.

\- ¿Tenías que decirlo?-

\- ¡GRRRRR!-

Lanzándose al ataque el monstruo le tumbo al suelo, mientras le gruñía con sus fauces, el chico asustado empezó a mover su espada tratando de darle al monstruo pero este tomo le arma con uno de sus brazos humanos antes de arrojarlo lejos de él. Leos sonrió desde su llegada había estado al borde de la muerte al menos 7 siete veces, todas por criaturas fantásticas… sonriente llego a una conclusión mientras el monstruo abría sus fauces para devorarle el rostro.

\- _Odio este mundo_ \- con ese pensamiento se entregó a los brazos de la muerte, el miedo le paralizaba e consumía su mente hasta el punto en que ya no había nada que hacer… suspiro mientras pensaba en el examen que se perdería por morir…

¿Qué?

¿Acaso pensaron que tendría una epifanía sobre su vida?

No, Leos se resignó, como lo hacía en su vida desde niño… a morir.

TAMMM

TAMMM

TAMMM

Su corazón bombeo sangre entonces alzo la vista viendo como la poni escapaba con Gram en manos mientras él estaba en peligro… no podía culparle… él hubiera hecho lo mismo de verse el caso… con 23 años moriría, sonrió… por lo menos no era…

FUUUMMM

FUMMMM

FUMMMM

FIUMMMM

Unas estelas de energía impactaron al monstruo en la espalda de color verde que salió disparado hacia un lado lejos de Leos que incrédulo vio a un ser viniendo hacia el corriendo a gran velocidad.

\- ¡RÁPIDO POR AQUÍ!-

Tomándole de la muñeca la figura le arrastro, fuera de la vista del monstruo perdiéndose en los pasillos infinitos del lugar, cruzando en una esquina una puerta azul les esperaba abriendo con fuerza el ser arrojo a Leos al suelo mientras este se sentaba en lo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón cercenada limpiamente.

Leos volvió a sentir su corazón ir normal por lo que se concentró en su rescatador…

Tenía una armadura negra de cuerpo entero, con picos rojos saliéndole de las hombreras, un faldón con placas negras con el símbolo de belcebú en el, su casco emulaba el rostro de un dragón teniendo una apertura de donde salía un cuerno negro con algunos hoyos, por cómo estaba sentado parecía medir al menos 2m, Leos trago, había dos opciones…

Él le trajo porque le nació del alma ayudarle (Leos era incapaz de pensar así)

O

Sería su perra mientras estuvieran atrapados ahí.

\- Ahí hay una cama…- apunto detrás de Leos el ser mientras este perdía aún más su color de piel entendiendo que era la segundad.

\- Oh dios porque…-murmuro el chico pero el ser se quitó su casco revelando su rostro de mezcla equino-mosca.

\- Mucho gusto soy Thorax… ¿eres un humano verdad?-

Leos se le quedo mirando un rato a sus ojos de insectos verdes mientras su legua se movía de manera propia.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

\- ¿Qué coño eres tú?-

\- Oh claro… soy un Changeling-

\- … sigo sin saber que mierdas eres…-

\- Ufff, bueno, este… nunca fui bueno en clases de religión pero recuerdo que fuimos creados por el señor de las moscas…-

\- Belcebú… ¿eres de la especie de un príncipe demonio?, no espera… no tengo tiempo para esto, sácame de esta torre de mierda...-

\- Este… lo siento pero también estoy atrapado…-

\- … Ahh, Ahhh, ajajaajajajajajajaj- luego de suspirara dos veces Leos empezó a reír como demente asustando al cabello mosca seguir empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared antes de detener y suspirar.

\- Ehh… ¿estás bien?-

Leos sangrando de su frente le vio, entonces se llevó la mano a su rostro molesto e irritado, el haber estado al borde de la muerte no le sirvió de mucho…. Recordando a Daring do frunció el ceño.

\- Voy a Matarla-

\- ¿Ehh?- oyendo Thorax la parte de morir frunció el ceño saco de entre su bolsillo de la armadura una pequeña botella de líquido rojo el cual le paso a Leos.

\- Ahh… lo siento no bebo- rechazando el objeto Leos negó con su mano.

\- no es licor, es medicina… poción roja-

\- ¿?-

Genuinamente interesado Leos tomo la botella viendo el contenido, como todo ser más o menos desarrollado había jugado videojuegos clásicos por lo que le eran conocidas la legendarias pócimas rojas, al entrar en su carrera de medicina e divagar siempre quiso saber el de que estaban hechas esa cosas, quitándole la tapa de corcho ingirió un poco procesando un poco de su gusto.

\- ¡!- para su sorpresa el sabor le era dulce y refrescante, con más asombro sintió su cansancio e heridas el recuperarse incluso sintió uno de sus dislocados hombros junto con unos huesos volvían a su estado base.

\- ¡HOSTIA!, ¡esto es fantástico! ¡Si averiguo de que está hecha esta cosa y la llevo a mi mundo… seré ASQUEROSAMENTE RICO!- Riendo malvadamente el pelinegro alzo sus manos mientras el Changeling le veía preocupado de la sanidad mental del humano que se detuvo de golpe mientras se quitaba una lagrima de los ojos.

\- Ha, una razón más para salir de aquí, oye hijo de Belcebú ¿cómo salimos de aquí?-

\- No sé ni cómo llegue-

-…-

\- ¿Ehh te pasa algo?-

\- Este lugar está lleno de libros…-

\- Si-

Viendo bien era verdad, el lugar estaba, Leos observo, todo a su alrededor eran estantes de libros negros, el lugar tenía una cama de sabanas negras como sospechaba era uno de esos estudios de lectura intensiva, suspiro, se arremango las mangas de su camisa hasta los hombros, el Changeling le vio, la sala iluminada pro velas Leos se cubrió los ojos con su cabello.

\- Mi nombre es Leos Y´ Mol, llegue a un mundo de caballos de colores con cuerpos de actrices porno, no soy zoófilico o un palurdo de porquería… tampoco me hace gracia el quedarme en este mundo de mierda…-

\- ¿Con quién hablas?-preocupado el ser de piel negra pregunto.

\- Por ello así tenga que vender mi alma al diablo, leer cada puto libro de este mundo… aprender cada magia de cada maldita biblioteca, matar, destruir o ser un desgraciado total…. ¡YO SALDRÉ DE ESTE BASURERO!, ¡ESTAS CONMIGO MOSCA!-

\- ¡SI!, espera… ¿me llamaste mosca?- presa de la energía inicial él se dejó llevar hasta que tomo en cuenta las palabras del chico.

\- ¡PRIMERO! ¡LEERÉ TODA ESTA PUTA BIBLIOTECA! ¡SEGURAMENTE HABRÁ ALGO QUE ME SIRVA Y DESPUÉS!... ¡MATARE A ESA INDIANA JONES!-

Y así Leos empezó su ardua lectura.

…

…

…

Era un hermoso día en Canterlot, Las torres estaban destruidas, las calles completamente demolidas, corrían despavoridos del monstruo que destruían sin problemas el lugar, pasando cual Godzilla por el lugar… se preguntaran ¿Dónde están las guardianas y/o princesas?, sencillo ellas contaban con la seguridad de su castillo repletos de barreras mientras el pueblo era usado como bocadillos por el monstruo ahora la razón de porque no entraban a la acción era sencilla… contaban con…

Gary St… digo héroes, si eso… héroes.

Káiser, Richard y un moreno corrían por los techos de las casas e mansiones de las pomposas estructuras de la ciudad sin problemas demostrando sus altas capacidades físicas saltaron por sobre los 30 metros del dragón cada uno con mirada seria.

\- Ahora-

\- ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-

\- ¡KAME HAME HA!-

\- ¡ATAQUE DE ANIME PLAGIADO!-

BOOOMMMM

BOMMMM

BOMMMM

Los ataques consecutivos le dieron al dragón que como si fuesen moscas solo movió su mano aburrido, jadeando de manera leve los saladores de los ponis se alzaron sobre el techo de una casa ahora cada uno con una nueva apariencia.

Káiser llevaba una gabardina negra abierta con bordes plateados, su cabello algo largo hasta media espalda en donde en la gabardina tenía el símbolo de una flor de loto, camiseta negra, jeans negros con botas de trabajo negras.

Richard llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca, pantalones jeans azules junto a botas blancas.

El ultimo humano con piel clara, ojos azules, midiendo 1,90 vestido con una camiseta negra con el símbolo de un dragón rojo, jeans azules, gabardina roja hasta el suelo y con una sonrisa demente.

\- Nick usa el Nitoryu para debilitarle, usare unos clones de sombra, disparare un Big Bang Attack y Richard usara un ataque de dragón para hacerle daño.

\- Ok/ entendido- los dos fueron a los costados empezando a correr hacia el dragón que se limpiaba los restos de poni de los dientes con una torre del tamaño de regular en eso vio como uno de los humanos se acercaba a él con su puño irradiando fuego.

\- ¡PUÑO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-

POOOOMMMM

El puño impacto en el abdomen del dragón que se movió… unos centímetros, Richard incrédulo de que la magia la magia usada (por un personaje de anime) para matar dragones no le hiciera ningún efecto al dragón dorado que viéndole cargo fuego en su boca listo para calcinar al chico pero…

\- Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon- soltando dos Katanas de su vainas el chico dio un corte en x al gran pecho del dragón que solo se dejó atacar, una vez eso Nick volteo a ver como el dragón aún seguía en pie pero con un corte leve en el pecho mientras sobre estos se veía la gran cicatriz que les dejo la espada destinada a matarlo.

Gram.

\- ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras!- Mil káiser saltaron con sus manos derechas estiradas apuntando al dragón mientras la energía se concentraba en sus palmas.

\- ¡AHORA!- Grito los otros dos humanos.

\- ¡BIG BANG ATTACK!-

BOOOMMM

BOOOMMMM

BOOOMMMM

BOMMMMM

Múltiples esferas de energía azules impactaron al Dragón produciendo en lleno una explosión que en conjunto dejo en pena a la bomba de Hiroshima sonriendo el káiser real cayo mientras sus clones desaparecían en nubes de humo blanco, los otros dos humanos también sonrieron pero…

\- ¡GRRRRRRRRRR!

El rugido de la bestia les quito el ánimo, pero parándose épicamente como solo un Kirito barato podría hacerlo se vieron los unos a los otros antes de cruzarse de brazos e…

\- AHHHH- gritaron los tres liberando lo que sería un Power Up estúpido pero nade jamás cuestionaría nada.

Káiser recordó su pasado oscuro como hermano mayor de tres niñas que normalmente eran Ángeles por ello sin razón aparente unos tíos se la llevaron de la nada dejándole solo con una televisión y un canal donde solo pasaba Mlp día y noche por lo que sin esforzarse como todo buen Gary se empezó a entrenar, dominando el verdadero Ninjutsu en el tiempo record de 1,333 minutos.

Después de ello se metió a un gimnasio de pro activos donde se convirtió en el hombre más deseado de su ciudad pero como su destino le dictaba el solo tenía ojos para caballitos de colores fosforescentes…

Al haberse vuelto fan de la serie eventualmente entendió una verdad innegable (para él y el resto de los gilipollas)… la humanidad era…

Una mierda…

Así como le aconsejo su entrenador (que de casualidad era un Brony) que se buscara una mujer pero este incapaz de sentir atracción por todo ser que no sea un caballo, sencillamente se resignó a que sus perfectos genes jamás pasarían a otro ser (Gracias dios) pero un día mientras asaltaban a alguien como le decía su código moral enseñado por la serie de los caballos se esforzó para atraparles sin esperar el que con una pistola el chico maleante casi le matara pero gracias a una obra divina un halo de luz le absorbió junto con el ladrón enviándole a Equestria donde por muy a su pesar las ponis de ahí no caminaban en dos patas sino que tenían características humanas…

Como él iba a poder verles de forma romántica si tenían algo tan inútil como pechos o manos….

Esa era un castigo del dios de la humanidad en el cual el no creía.

Después estaba Richard…

El único hijo de una familia de alta clase que contaba con Wifi gratis, videojuegos e anime ilimitados. Pero como todo Stu empezó a interesarse en Mlp al conocerla a partir de un video porno de ponis en el cual se veía explícitamente como lo hacían… después de ello cayó en el Fanboy siendo que su poni favorita (y actual amante) Era Rainbow Dash incluso tuvo un auto con ese nombre comprado por su padre antes de irse a vivir lejos donde por el camino tuvo un accidente de auto en el cual usando su fortuna invoco del mas allá por alguna especie de ritual satánico a su abuela difunta que molesta con él le mando a ese mundo.

Y luego estaba Nick…

El solo apareció ahí después de leer un libro en la biblioteca.

Los tres en fase Súper Gary Stu 1, se lanzaron al dragón sin problemas aparentes…

…

…

…

\- ¡TERMINE PUTAS!- Leos grito mientras soltaba la lanza hecha de hueso de una mantis religiosa gigante, sonrió mientras veía el cadáver de tres Aracne mientras Thorax le veía usando su espada…

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Leos se adentró en la biblioteca de ese horrible lugar a leer día e noche sin descanso durante dos días. Comprendió donde estaba…

La Torre de Babilonia.

Si, el lugar que simbolizaba la mayor afrenta contra dios existía ahí, Leos comprendió que la torre media lo mismo que cinco Empire State apilados en uno sobre el otro, con cada piso infestado por monstruo entre más se bajara más peligrosos serian esas bestias, Leos también empezó a emplear magia de fuego para defenderse en lo que encontraba a Daring do para quitarle a Gram… en todo el recorrido desde el piso final al primero habían 30000 intermedios por lo que encontrarla no sería muy difícil…

Thorax se unió a él para volver con los suyos, Leos equipado de los hechizos de pelea que había ahí teniendo en su espalda al menos 2000 libros de magia, empezando su odisea entendió lo peligroso que era ese mundo…

Demonios.

Monstruos.

Mercenarios.

Hechiceros oscuros.

Dioses arrogantes o malvados.

De todo eso y más había en ese mundo, por suerte que no hubiera más que los monstruos ahí, Leos mientras bajaba por los pisos de uno en uno buscaba el encontrar a la arqueóloga traidora para…

Quemarla viva.

Contando las situaciones de no peligro en el recorrido de los pisos Thorax y Leos estuvieron cerca de la muerte un total de…

30000

Monstruo de nivel SS, mutados, trampas, acertijos, laberintos todos ellos significaron problemas para el Changeling y el humano, estos afianzando su amistad estaban en medio de un piso comiendo la carne de una especie de velociraptor amarillo.

\- Estamos en el piso 120, unos pocos más y saldremos… ¿qué harás después de salir Leos?-

\- Primero matare a esa arqueóloga, buscare a esa mucama e iré a buscar algo que me envié a mi mundo…-

\- Ohh…- algo triste el chico comió de su pata de lagarto.

Leos le vio, suspiro para él era el difícil el hace amigos pero el estar buscando una salida peleando hombro con hombro evitando la muerte le hicieron éranos el uno al otro, Leos entendió el que Thorax no pudiera el hacer amigos de otra especie por la suya propia pero…

Él no se iba a quedar solo por un amigo.

\- Tranquilo, sé que hallaras amigos-

\- ¿En serio?-

\- Si-

Un silencio se enmarcó en ellos, Leos con su ropa hecha miserias decidió que compraría la ropa al primer ser masculino que viera después de eso, suspiro cansado, el sonido de pasos se oyeron viniendo hacia ella, Leos sonrió esperando que fuese su tan ansiada víctima, parándose una bola de fuego apareció en su mano, hechizo básico pero potente con la suficiente magia en él.

\- Te doy unos minutos para salir o decir adiós-

\- ¿L-Leos?-

El humano vio como de las sombras salía el poni mucama que sabía su nombre, en pocas palabras el poni capaz de darle madrazos a un dragón le vio, su ropa estaba rota mostrando sus partes íntimas al aire, con su pelaje sucio e demás cosas lamentables… Leos no necesito ser un genio para saber que le había ocurrido, frunciendo el ceño vio a su amiga.

\- Quien… quien te hizo eso-

\- U-u- unos bandidos, Leos… ayúdame- la poni se desmayó, Leos le vio en el suelo, luego observo en su espaldas golpes de látigos, los supo su mirada se llenó de ira total, volteo a ver a Thorax.

\- Cuídala…- Leos empezó a caminar por donde la poni había llegado.

\- Si, lo hare… Leos ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

\- **Voy a matarlos** \- Leos camino hasta perderse en las sombras declarando con una voz inhumana llena de ira.

…

…

…

Daring do guiaba a un grupo de ponis vestidos como nómadas, Gram estaba en su espalda, no podía usarla pero una vez saliera de ahí podría el analizarla para llevarla con la princesa, iban por el piso 119, unos más y saldría de ahí, no se preguntó por el humano, lo más seguro es que haya muerto pero los pasos de la dirección por dónde venían le llamo la atención, la arqueóloga no lo sabía pero de haber corrido no hubiera el conocido el infierno humano.

\- **Hola** …- frente a ellos apareció para su sorpresa lo ue parecía un humano en ropas desgastadas, la voz no auguraba nada bueno, Daring le reconoció sacando su látigo, la punta de este donde hacia un cuchillo tenía un potente veneno de manticora un solo golpe y el chico moriría. Sonrió mientras le apuntaba antes de desplegar su látigo.

\- ¡ADIÓS!- grito el poni pero el látigo no dio su estocada, en vez de ello se derritió antes de llegar al chico.

\- Aura de fuego… magia base pero muy útil… y si… **Adiós** -

 **Continuara** …

* * *

¡Listo! vamos con unas fichas de personaje:

Nombre: Leos Y' mol.

Especie: Humano.

Frase: Jodete.

Peso: 50kg.

Altura: 1,60m.

Arma: Lanza de hoz de mantis.

Edad: 23.

Magia: Magia de fuego: bola de fuego, aura de fuego.

Sexo: ¿no es obvio?

Objetivos de momento: Matar.

Curiosidades: Es un gran fan de Bleach y odia a muerte a Naruto.

* * *

Nombre: Thorax.

Especie: Changeling.

Frase: Armonía.

Peso: 80kg.

Altura: 2,10m.

Arma: Hacha de Batalla Changeling.

Edad: 17.

Magia: Cambio de forma, Lenguaje demoniaco.

Sexo: ¿No es obvio?

Curiosidades: Tiene el poder para convertirse en una deidad menor junto con el jefe de su especie.

Ya la mayoria debio de abdivinar quien les hago parodia, sino... por favor usa un poco mas tu materia gris.

Recuerden dejar Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

HoI he aquí más cosas sobre un Oc (el autor amenaza con cortarse las venas), bueno, bueno, como tal espero que hasta el momento les haga pensar sobre esas historias que siempre de otra manera empiezan hablando de los Gary Stus u solo se centra en el personaje por ello me tomare mi tiempo en lo que tardan en pensar… (Una eternidad más tarde)

* * *

Ahhh ahora si con los reviews:

 **C-moon19:** Ohh me gustaría saber cuáles son esos tres, en fin es algo genérico en plan "este tipo se dio cuenta de que los humanos son basuras y que la especie suprema son los caballitos de Mlp" aquí diré muchas de esas en este lugar.

 **Warlus999** : Ohh estimado Warlus aún falta bastante para que Leos sea libre de ese infierno.

 **reyoscar455** : Mehh ya lo veras.

Tratare de mantener las personalidades canon de cada personaje.

* * *

Cap 23 (No es un error): El inicio del fin.

En una oscura habitación llena de estantes con libros reposando en ellos se encontraba la figura de una fémina, con el pelaje morado, vistiendo un suéter color piel, con jeans azules con rasgaduras en los muslos, su largo cabello negro le llegaba hasta más allá de la espalda, sus ojos morados miraban con preocupación el libro en sus manos, su cola como un tipo de muestra de ansiedad se movía errática de lado a lado.

Twilight ojeaba los libros de sección prohibida de Canterlot, en búsqueda de la respuesta del resurgimiento del mal ancestral del dragón De la Codicia Fafnir, uno de los reyes dragón de mundo, debía de encontrar algo que le ayudara a detener a ese monstruo, con su cuerno iluminando el lugar termino por ojear el último libro de la sección de "historia oculta", después de ello busco en las profecías hasta dar con algo aterrador.

Con un brillo en su cuerno apareció en frente de un trono gigante de color morado con ornamentaciones de oro, en este reposaba como toda una emperatriz, una poni de color blanco puro, con un vestido de color blanco largo, con un lazo dorado en la cintura a manera de correa, una corona se posaba sobre su cabello de aurora boreal, sentada daba el aura de una dignidad impresionante, su cuerpo… (El mismo que el de Celestine de Kuroinu.), rebosaba del poder de una deidad, en su manos una lanza que emanaba pureza de la luz.

\- Celestia mía…- apareciendo en frente de la susodicha no se molestó en ver como los tres humanos eran atendidos por sus respectivas amantes (Richard, Rainbow Dash, Káiser por Rarity, después Nick por Pinkie y Fluttershy), la princesa de la amistad se presentó ante su maestra con un pergamino en manos.

\- Princesa… tengo malas noticias-

\- ¿Que sucede mi querida estudiante?-

\- Ha empezado… la profecía de la era oscura empieza ya.

\- ¡!- La deidad con fuerza se alzó sobre sus cascos revelando su tamaño siendo este de unos 2,50 llenando su cuerno de energía atrayendo el documento a su rostro.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿Qué es la era oscura?-

\- El momento de caída de todas las deidades… nadie sobrevivirá, el mundo será completamente sumido en la anarquía e desarmonía, traída por el demonio más poderoso de todos…- susurro con miedo la princesa blanca sentándose de nuevo con una mueca muy perturbada en su rostro.

\- ¿Princesa? – Twilight preocupada vio a su mentora la cual solo perdió más color sin embargo se levantó de lleno observando a los humanos.

\- Mi pueblo en tiempos de necesidad ha sido salvado por ustedes héroes, les pido que una vez más me ayuden… evitemos el ocaso de los dioses héroes- los tres humanos se vieron entre ellos, antes de aun con heridas erguirse con firmeza mostrando voluntad en sus rostros lastimados.

\- Princesa… no logramos vencer a ese monstruo por lo que prometemos el no fallarle de nuevo, esta vez… para estar seguros, nos gustaría formar una organización con la única finalidad de proteger este mundo- káiser tomando la palabra declaro como líder su deseo de no volver a fallarles a sus amados ponis como héroes que eran.

\- Me parece bien, pero ¿cómo estará organizada esa empresa suya?- la princesa cuestiono con la mirada inquisidora ante la propuesta del humano.

\- Estaría formada por nosotros tres como sus principales líderes, necesitaríamos al menos 300 ponis terrestres, 300 pegasos, 300 unicornios, también usaremos a todos los humanos que lleguen a este mundo, así nos prepararemos bien para la batalla-

La princesa asintió en compresión, a pesar de que el dragón se fue era una posibilidad el que volviera, así mismo, el demonio de la profecía debía de estar libre, no bajaría la guardia, teniendo a tan poderosos humanos de su parte seguro que podrían el hacerle frente a todo el que se metiera en su camino, una duda le nació en su mente por la propuesta del humano.

\- ¿Cómo llamarían a esta sociedad?-

Los tres héroes se vieron entre ellos, sonrieron con alegría dando un paso a adelantes llenos de determinación y fuerte convicción de proteger ese mundo que tanto amaban como los zoófilico que eran…

\- Se…- empezó Nick con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

\- Llamara…- le siguió Richard con una mueca similar.

\- ¡EL CLAN CHICHIBUKI!- con tan digna fuerza los tres humanos gritaron el nombre de su nueva organización.

…

…

…

Opening (¿?): High School DxD New:

Tomo Ni Mou Ichido Tachiagare.

(Se ve a los tres humanos de rodillas antes de alzarse con los puños al aire, todo eso con un fondo de llamas, más atrás Leos arqueaba una ceja sin entender bien lo que veía.)

Mamore Hitotsu No inochi Tayasanu You ni

(Káiser, Richard e Nick apuntaba al cielo con fuerza, liberando unas ondas de energías, con un fondo oscuro, Leos aun detrás de ellos movió sus hombros como diciendo "¿qué demonios?")

(Aparece en pantalla le título: **Máximos Heros Of Equestria** , Leos debajo del título solo se quedó viendo hacia ustedes)

Futatabi Otozureta Yoake Ni me ga Samete

(Se ve a las mane six abriendo unas ventanas revelando sus ondeantes melenas, Leos sentado en una silla plegable solo dio un "bahh")

Kimi Wo Omoi Dasu Yume no Tochuu

(Épicamente los tres humanos posaban en medio de un acantilado mientras Leos de fondo aun sentado bebía una Pepsi)

Me no Mae no Zanzo wo no susumanai ashidori

(Sin razón aparente se muestra a una Chrysalis posando sensualmente frente la cámara con un fondo negro seguido se ve a Candace en las mismas fachas, alejado detrás de ellos Leos saco un cartel que decía "Zoofilicos")

Toozakatte Yuku Hiriki Na boku

(De fondo aparecían los tres humanos corriendo con Discord en frente antes de golpearle, mucho más atrás se muestra un cartel que decía "Salí a comer")

Taisetsu na mono wa doku Ni Aru?

(Las mane six consecutivamente posan sensulemetne sin sentido hacia la camara)

Ashita wo Shinjiru nara Wasurenai

(Los tres gilipollas con miradas serias se lanzan hacia Fenrir mientras Leos dormía sobre una roca con un letrero de "no molestar")

Iwa Koso saa Inochi Wa Kakete Susumi Dasu Toki

(Se ve como los tres humanos luchaban épicamente contras dragones humanoides mientras en el fondo se veian a un dragón morado junto a Leos con cara de "en serio")

Umoi Gatsuyoi Hado Tsuyokunaru

(Se ve a los tres humanos destruyendo toda una ciudad sin ver los daños colaterales, Spike y Leos comían carne en vara mientras les valia madres)

Hengen Tsuru tsusginagi darake no

(Sin razón los tres humanos lloraban recordando sus terribles pasados llenos de tragedias junto con desdichas hasta llegar a Equestria, Leos le saco el dedo mientras estos lloraban por sus rebuscadas historias)

Risou dewa sugu Ni kiete shimau Kara

(Una Equestria destruida se erguia detrás de los héroes que se lanzaban contra el temible Fafnir)

Towa Esutuzuko Kawasu Chikai

(Todas la mane six menos Twilight y AppleJack estiraron sus manos hacia los humanos)

Furue Dashita Karada no soko Kara

(Finalmente Leos golpea su rostro no aguantando la imagen negra de los humanos besando a los ponis)

…

…

…

\- ¿No siente que una Gilipolles acaba de pasar?- Leos aun parado frente a los ponis nómadas y Daring Do les cuestiono, la aventurera no perdió desenfundó desde su pierna un cuchillo de cazador, Leos le vio algo aburrido, eso era demasiado cliché…

Es decir…

El venció…

Ciclopes.

Lamias.

Arachne.

Serpientes gigantes.

Y un extraño ser sin cuerpo.

No iba a tenerle miedo a una poni con un cuchillo, sin embargo para él era claro… ella tenía mucha más experiencia que él y Thorax juntos, un solo error para que el muerto acabara siendo el, decidido el sacar de su mochila un libro de tamaño medio con la cubierta blanca, con incrustaciones de diamantes...

BURNNN

Una bola de fuego impacto contra el techo segándoles a todos de momento, Leos corrió por el sonido de sus pies, Daring espero un ataque que nunca llego en vez de ello se veía a Leos alejado de ellos con su mano expulsando fuego.

\- Está tomando distancia para sus hechizos, ¡no lo dejen ir más lejos!-

\- Tks…- chasqueando la lengua el pequeño adulto supo que su intuición era acertada, nada más viéndole el plagio de Lara Croft versión zoofilia supo que él era de ataque a distancia, gruño ante su falta de crecimiento en combate cercano, de ese se encargaba Thorax por lo que él solo se preocupaba de matar a distancia manteniendo su seguridad.

Los ponis Nómadas fieles a la ordenes de la exploradora corrieron hacia él, desenfundado espadas árabes curvas, Leos se quedó parado en los filos casi le alcanzaban, de no haber sido que los filos de color cobre de esas armas se derritieron antes de cortarle, Leos sonrió como un demente mientras tomaba del rostro a dos de esos árabes ponis.

\- ¡Aura de Fuego perras!, pero ahora ¡Bola de fuego!-

BOOOOMMMM

BOOOOOMMMM

Los cráneos de los dos ponis explotaron por la cercanía de la ignición del fuego en las manos del humano, sus cuerpos cayeron hacia atrás mostrando la parte de su cuello visible completamente calcinada de la cual aún salía sangre mientras, Leos suspiro viendo como de los seis nómadas quedaban cuatro nada más, Daring do con mirada de odio, El humano había aprendido unos cuantos trucos desde que le había abandonado, suspiro con ira empuño con fuerza su arma después vio a los saquea tumbas le acompañaban con fuerza le quito la espada curvada a uno de los sobrevivientes, entonces se posiciono de manera clave en una pose de pelea, mientras Leos…

\- …- se miraba las ensangrentadas manos llenas de los restos de la materia gris de los otros, aún quedaban restos en el piso junto con sus manos, era la primera vez matando a un ser inteligente, como tal había peleado contra los monstruos pero estos eran poco más que animales mutados para el pero el matar a un ser consciente con inteligencia humana era otra cosa…

Él era estudiante de medicina, debía de salvar guardar la vida ajena, sin embargo le había arrebatado el regalo de la existencia a unos seres casi humanos… sus ojos perdieron un momento su brillo… después volvió…

A tomar por el culo…

No eran humano y solo debía de resguardar la vida humana  así que esos ponis podían irse a la verga, ahora viéndoles como animales su expresión cambio por la de una sonrisa demente ya que recordó bien la razón de estar ahí.

MATARLOS

Habían violado a la única poni que se había preocupado genuinamente de él, ya le debía mucho a Sweet por lo que el cortar en picadillos a esos bastardos seria la perfecta retribución.

\- Vengan… no hemos sino empezado este espectáculo-

Uno de los ponis árabes se lanzó contra él, Leos sonrió lleno de felicidad, el poni aun después de ver como acababa eso se lanzó de lleno con su espada, Leos iba a dispararle de lleno una bola de fuego pero Daring do le lanzo su cuchillo despistándolo, de no haberse agachado a tiempo hubiese sido el primer humano sin cabeza en esa torre, gruño, desde su posición le apunto con la palma al abdomen del poni pero otra espada por poco le dio en el pie, dando pasos largo hacia atrás Leos tomo distancia de nuevo.

\- ¿Ya no eres tan rudo verdad?- Daring do dijo mientras recogía del suelo el cuchillo, los otros ponis se posicionaban a sus costados, parecía una formación en la que ella le distraería mientras los demás tratarían de matarle de cualquier forma, pensó que esa la estrategia base en Final Fantasy Leos suspiro, aún tenía otros dos hechizos bajo la manga por lo que no debía de sentirse acorralado, en vez de ello empezó a generar pequeñas chipas de fuego en sus dedos.

\- Ahhh- grito uno de los ponis con espada, Leos sonrió, aplico una bola de fuego al suelo impulsándose unos metros en el aire con una sonrisa de la nada su palma en forma recta se cubrió de un contorno filoso de fuego rojo y…

SLASSSHHHH

Descendiendo Leos corto a la mitad al poni de manera vertical, liberando una lluvia de sangre por todos lados, los tres restantes ponis le vieron incrédulos de como caía de pie tranquilamente sobre las partes de su camarada asesinado, Leos sonrió con sangre en su rostro, joder que había tardado en aprender ese hechizo, deshaciéndolo de su mano apunto con su dedo índice a la arqueóloga.

\- Los dejo vivir si la violan y después la matan ustedes mismos-

Los tres ponis se vieron entre ellos, sonrieron antes de empezar a acercarse lentamente a la exploradora sin saber…

Que Leos mentía…

Los iba a matar igual.

Daring do vio a esos miserables, gruño por lo bajo, con su cuchillo aun en su mano, se llevó otra de ellas al bolsillo de su short tomando algo antes de llevárselo a la boca masticándolo.

PUMMM

Con un leve espasmo en su cuerpo el poni, tomo el cuchillo con fuerza, la tenían rodeada en círculo, el de la derecha se lanzó hacia ella, pero esta con una velocidad digna de un Pegaso se agacho de manera calmada antes de acertar un limpia estocada a la garganta del poni.

Uno menos.

El de en medio corrió contra ella con sus dos manos en la espada furioso de ver morir a uno de sus compañeros, Daring do, le golpeo el pecho con su casco, dio una leve vuelta en quedando atrás del poni antes de clavarle el cuchillo en la cabeza acabando con su vida.

Dos menos queda uno.

El ultimo que estuvo a la izquierda, empezó a pasar su espada de su mano derecha a izquierda, haciendo vueltas con la misma, dando leves gritos cual Bruce Lee, Daring do arqueo una de sus cejas antes de…

FIUUU

TUMMM

Lanzarle su cuchillo clavándoselo de lleno en la frente.

\- Plagio- dijo Leos reconociendo la escena de la pelea.

Daring do corrió tomando del cráneo del poni su cuchillo, dio media vuelta encarando al humano, Leos oscureció su mirada ensangrentada… había esperado tanto para ese momento… sonrió dejando denotar su mirada más cruel, la poni con un escalofrió se tensó un poco más en su posición, volvió a bajar su mano a su short pero Leos le apunto liberando una esfera de fuego.

Dando dos saltos grandes esquivo el ataque, sonrió notando el como el techo era del tamaño perfecto, extendió sus alas flotando un poco, Leos fruncio el ceño no tenía nada de experiencia peleando contra seres que volaran, suspiro pensado en lo genial que era el no tener que depender de su mana interno para pelear sino del externo como los Quincy, inhalo con fuerza aplaudiendo mientras un aura rojiza le cubría.

Su carta de triunfo que calcinaría a la bastarda con un solo golpe, tres esferas de fuego se arremolinaron a su alrededor creciendo casi 5m de ancho, Leos abrió sus ojos apuntando a la arqueóloga, una de las esferas fue en dirección de la Pegaso, esta empezó a moverse en el aire tratando de dejar atrás ese ataque, sorpresa fue que la esfera le siguiera, Leos movía su mano haciendo eso, antes de que Daring hiciera algo para deshacerse de esa esfera otra apareció desde atrás viniendo hacia ella, por último la tercera venía desde abajo directo desde la dirección de Leos.

\- ¡Maldito!- grito la arqueóloga llevándose desde su pantalón a la boca algo antes de masticarlo.

BOOOOOMMMM

BOOOOMMMM

BOOOOMMMMMM

Las esfera explotaron cubriendo a la poni con el fuego que después paso a ser cenizas, Leos sonrió pensando en que había hecho poni frito pero su sorpresa fue grande al…

TUMMM

\- Arrhhh, Maldita…- sintió como un cuchillo se le clavo en las costillas haciéndole brotar sangre de ese lugar, Leos suspiro con fuerza no podía sacarlo ahora o el desangrado lo mataría,

Alzando la vista pudo ver que la poni seguía flotando, con un ojo cerrado, cenizas en su cuerpo junto con sus grandes pechos al aire pero sin más que eso, Leos gruñendo no entendió… se supone que ese combo era suficiente para matar a un monstruo pero ella seguía en pie, de rodillas el estudiante de medicina volvió a gruñir, la poni descendió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- creo que al menos servirá para llenar una hojas de mi siguiente libro…- Daring caminando sensualmente se acercó al humano que viendo a Gram en la espalda de la arqueóloga deseo ser uno de eso jedis de mierda para hacerla flotar para que se clavara en la espalda de la puta poni.

\- Vale la pena intentarlo…- Leos alzo la mano pensando en que Gram volvía a sus manos, Daring do le vio pensando en que intentaría algo pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando la espada en su espalda empezó a agitarse antes de salir disparada hacia el humano que incrédulo después una mueca demente adorno su rostro.

Daring do quiso dar media vuelta pero el humano fue más rápido que sintiéndose tan fuerte como Sansón en esos momento dio un salto con la espada en manos sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

SLASSSHHHH

Con un corte descendente desde el hombro hasta la cintura Daring do fue cortada liberando un torrente de sangre, aun consciente tal vez por la propiedad de la espada maldita sintió como el humano se apoyaba firme en el suelo.

SLASHHHHH

Otro corte esta vez horizontal dividendo en dos desde la cintura al poni que esa vez si cayo completamente muerta en el suelo, salpicado con su sangre, Leos sonrió de manera sádica viendo su venganza completa…

¿Ahora qué?

…

…

…

Káiser la perfección hecha Brony estaba sentado en la punta de la torre más alta de Canterlot haciendo de un Batman más Gary Stu del que querían retratar en los comics, pensando en las cosas más importantes de la vida.

\- ¿Ser o no ser Brony?, esa no es la cuestión- con tan filosóficas palabras plagio assassins creed dando un salto de fe hacia la calle, cayendo en medio de esta observo los destruidos lugares del imperio de la diosa poni del sol, fruncio el ceño pensando en cómo ese dragón fue capaz de resistir sus técnicas plagiadas más poderosas, empezó su caminata donde sin esperárselo se encontró con Nick el cual contaba el cómo robando descaradamente haría la película "el titanic" para los ponis, káiser negando con la cabeza jamás entendería por qué su amigo chileno quería el infectar ese perfecto mundo con las asquerosidades humanas, suspiro sin entender en que cabeza cabía el querer recordar ese asqueroso mundo.

Él no lo entendía…

¿Qué podía tener de bueno el mundo humano?

Sin darse cuenta que él era humano káiser siguió su caminata aburrido de como Nick decía el que se cambiaría el apellido por odiar a su padre y como hacia los ridículos e pedófilos pasos del rey de la mierda… digo… pop.

…

…

…

AppleJack tenía una mirada cansada mientras posaba una de sus manos en su rostro, Rarity le había arrastrado a una tienda de vestidos de novia para probarse todos y cada uno de ellos, la poni de blanco pelaje posaba con diferentes tipos de vestidos, la granjera exasperada solo se tomó de su sombrero completamente harta.

\- Ohh y este modelo es divino… cuando káiser y yo nos casemos seguramente viviremos en una mansión a orillas del mar con nuestros tres hermosos hijos- la mujer se arrojó a un misterioso mueble que apareció de la nada ahí, por su parte la granjera deseo el poder volarse los sesos con tal de no ser la única del grupo libre… Celestia sinceramente no entendía que le veian sus amigas a esos chicos.

\- Hay santas manzanas, cariño detén tu imaginación un poco, pareces burro sin mecates… sin ofender- dijo al conserje del lugar que era un burro el cual se quitó la gorra.

\- No se preocupe- luego siguió con su labor.

\- Mira dulzura estamos en medio de un caso muy serio, no solo se trata de cosas normales, de verdad hay posibilidades de que todo sea destruido… todo- la poni naranja hizo énfasis en el "todo", la blanca se dio cuenta de ello por lo que abrió exageradamente su boca antes de alzar su mano dramática.

\- Querida AppleJack tienes razón, no puedo estar pensando en estas cosas…- la poni naranja sonrió pero de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- Por Celestia no…-

\- ¡MI NOVIO VA A LA BATALLA! ¡SI NO LLEGA A VOLVER HAY DE MI! ¡SOLA CON DOS POTROS Y TODA LA FAMA DE LA ESPOSA DE UN HÉROE! ¡TIENES RAZÓN APPLEJACK NO ES EL MOMENTO DE VER LOS VESTIDOS DE NOVIA! ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE VER LOS VESTIDOS DE VIUDA!-

\- Eso no existe…-

Para su sorpresa de inmediato la encargada le trajo una extensa variedad de vestido negros los cuales el poni blanco paso a posar con lágrimas... uno por uno.

…

…

…

Twilight leía sin parar libros viendo las diferentes notas del mago Star Wirl, no comprendía nada de lo pasado, la mente más grande de todo Canterlot y de la historia poni solo ponía las palabras menos esperanzadoras ante la aparición de las pruebas del inminente fin de Equestria y el mundo como tal…

RÍNDETE.

El padre de la magia moderna decía eso en su único libro destinado a esa situación, sin embargo la princesa no podía rendirse, era su deber el buscar cómo ayudar a todos… incluyendo a los de otras especies…

\- ¡!- de golpe recordó al humano en su castillo y como él debía de estar buscando formas de volver a su mundo… suspiro, luego tendría tiempo para ello, aunque internamente se preguntó el si ese humano tendría tanta fuerza como los otros tres…

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

…

…

…

Se podía ver el lugar del combate entre Daring do y Leos como este último usando la sangre de los cadáveres terminaba de hacer un pentagrama con los símbolos de la muerte celtas en cada lado, por último se sentó mientras tomaba aguja e hilo mientras se acercaba al cadáver de la arqueóloga.

\- Lala, lala, lalala- Leos tarareaba mientras oia con sus audífonos "No Gonna die" de Skillet, mientras suturaba el cuerpo destruido de Daring do, estaba usando la tela de las Aracne con los que se había enfrentado, no era como el hilo medico pero servía bien, también se había suturado a s mismo con ese hilo después de quitarse ese cuchillo.

Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué estaba haciendo el sociópata de Leos?

Pues sencillo…

Un ritual profano.

Después de leer sobre la necromancia en ese mundo quiso el probarlo, traer a la vida a un muerto… eso sería visto como herejía en su mundo pero le daba igual, después de todo Leos solo quería darle a aquellas personas uno momentos más con sus amados seres…

Si claro…

Leos suspiro terminando de suturar mientras se paraba, observo su trabajo, el cuerpo casi perfectamente normal de Daring do suturado en el centro del pentagrama, Leos curioso decidió el manosear un poco los pechos de la difunta dándose cuenta de que estos eran completamente reales además de tener a pesar de pelaje en ellos unos firmes pezones de color rosa, el tamaño (E) era bastante bueno… si solo fuera humana…

Leos volvió a suspirar esta vez centrándose en su trabajo… el ritual consistía en invocar a un demonio o dios para que este le inyectara su poder mágico al cadáver llevando a cabo una resurrección profana forzada… sin embargo Leos decidió el no seguir ese paso haciendo uso de la capacidad que portaba de poder tomar la magia del ambiente e usarla a su antojo, por lo que alzando las manos a sus lados se llenó de un aura negra por sobre su cuerpo…

Lanzando toda esa aura sobre la poni muerta esta se llenó de una aura negra Leos siguió forzándose a inyectar mas energía a la poni mientras sudaba del esfuerzo, se puso de rodillas al notar como llevaba cerca de tres horas en eso, gruñendo aumento su absorción del poder del aire mandando más a la poni fallecida, otra hora más paso y Leos se estaba hartando de ese proceso de mierda, con razón invocaban dioses e demonios para que inyectaran el poder… ¡era ridícula la cantidad de energía requerida!

\- ¡REVIVE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

BOMMMM

Gritando de repente el pentagrama brillo en fuerza liberando una onda de poder azul, el poni floto cual chica del exorcista antes de caer de espaldas al suelo de nuevo, Leos arqueando una ceja se acercó con cuidado justo cuando el poni abrió sus ojos dando una inhalación fuerte de aire.

\- Funciono…-

\- ¡TU BASTARDO!- gritando la mujer se lanzó contra el humano que alzo su mano provocando que la mujer dejara de sentir sus piernas cayendo en el suelo de golpe sosteniéndose de las manos.

\- Yo no haría eso de ser tú-

\- ¿Y porque?-

\- Porque ahora… **Soy tu dios** \- con ese oscuro tono la poni le vio aterrada.

\- ¿Que tonterías dices?-

\- Bueno… recuerdas que te mate ¿verdad?-

\- Grr-

\- Tomare eso como un sí, bueno use un hechizo prohibido y te reviví como un zombi semi inmortal a mi servicio- dijo Leos de más de calmado mientras se ponía los audífonos buscando en su lista de reproducción algo bueno para lo siguiente.

\- ¡QUEEEEEE!-

…

…

…

En una oscura habitación solo iluminada por la luz de la luna pasando a través de la ventana se veía la figura humana de Richard en un duelo de manoseo con una fémina vestida con una camisa de licra ajustada mostrando su pechos pequeños en comparación con los de las demás pero aun así aceptables, en su parte inferior unos pantaloncillos de licra, los cuales el humano masajeaba sin ningún pudor, lleno de lujuria la tomo de las caderas cayendo ambos a la cama del lugar.

Se veía a Richard besando con pasión al Pegaso color cielo en los labios, esta correspondía, ese día el joven había estado al borde de la muerte por lo que no podía perder el tiempo, debía de hacerlo ahora o nunca por lo que sentándose en la cintura del chico paso a quitarse la camisa de licra revelando sus pechos, el humano zoófilico estuvo a segundos de tomar los pechos de la poni cuando…

(Aparece la imagen de un sonriente perro blanco con una gorra que dice "Jack Fall Heaven" mientras portaba un guion en su boca el cual babeada quitando la tinta de la parte del lemon del Gary Stu)

…

…

…

Discord tomando una soda miraba al perro, luego arrojo la soda haciendo que esta explotara antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el perro que quedándose dormido bloqueo todo intento del dios de molestarlo, este en vez de eso hizo aparecer una cobija con la cual tapo al perro antes de hacer aparecer un sillón y empezar a tejer.

…

…

…

Leos con expresión malvada miraba como la traumada exploradora se chupaba el dedo asustada de ser esclava de un desgraciado estando en posición fetal, Leos dejando de sonreír se puso a Gram en su espalda curiosamente se ajustó de manera perfecta, tomo a la zombi poni de la cola arrastrándola fuera de ese lugar.

Thorax algo vio cómo su amigo humano llegaba con la poni que quería matar, Sweet que volvió en si a ver a Daring grito con furia desbordando lanzándose a darle de hostias como al dragón Fafnir buscando matar a la causante de su violación, golpe tras golpe dejándola más destruida que trapo de adicto al internet, después de un rato se dieron cuenta de no inmortal cuanto golpes le dieran a la poni esta seguía con vida.

Leos pasó a explicarle el que mientras él estuviera vivo la exploradora también, explico que no importa qué tipo de daño recibiera mientras no destruyeran su cerebro o alma anclada estaría perfectamente bien, Thorax incomodo pregunto como hizo eso y el humano le dijo de lo más calmado de la vida:

\- Rompí las leyes de la naturaleza, me pase por el culo las normas morales e escupí en la cara del balance entre la vida y la muerte-

Dicho eso el humano empezó a marchar junto con sus tres acompañantes formando un equipo de subnormales:

Un Humano desgraciado que destruiría ese mundo con tal de volver al suyo.

Un Changeling amigable de dos metros con fuerza sobre poni y con el destino de volverse un dios.

Una mucama experta en artes marciales con una actitud parecida a la del humano.

Una zombi de una exploradora que estaba condenada a seguir al humano.

Válgame dios…

Que grupo de subnormales.

Los cuatro empezaron el descenso hacia los pisos finales de esa maldita torre.

 **Continuara** …

* * *

Ehh ahí el cap. Buehh, la mayoría debió de ya haber identificado los Gary Stus que hacen cameo en el fic, en fin… si no estuvo tan satírico como el anterior cálmense el siguiente si lo será.

Necesito un compadre para Leos… un Oc que pueda ser el amigo que te copia en el examen final y de alguna manera obtiene más nota que tú y aun así le dices "ese es tu suerte hijo de", ustedes entienden,

Recuerden enviar Oc, prometo tratarlos bien sea de la especie que sean…

¿a alguien le dio risa mi parodia a los "Opening" de esos fics?

Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

¡HEY!, hola gente ¿cómo anda esas cabecita llenas de ponis? Pues… ya vamos por 4 capítulos… so bueno creo… sigo esperando Oc's… bueno tengo unos e los usare como debo, en fin… vamos con el capítulo, sin más solo he de decir que este Cap tendrá otra inclusión a su lista de burlas a Gary Stus… como sea espero que vuestras materias grises estén en uso pensando en los fics a los cuales hago una descarada observación de Gary Stu… bueno vamos con los reviews:

 **Dikr1229** : Volgrand (El autor hace la expresión de un guerrero a medio morir con una sonrisa) Ese tipo ha sabido el retractar la idioteces Gary Stus de con el sarcasmo digno de un buen autor, bueno si, acepto aun Oc si quieres puedes dar el tuyo.

 **C** - **moon19** : Si en efecto lo haría en este Cap se muestra un poco de la psiquis degradada de Leos, tu Oc hará aparición a continuación, no te preocupes tratare de darle risas a este cap.

 **Rikimlp** : Miren nada más que tengo aquí… el venezolano con un Oc Gary Stu de nivel Batman, bueno me alegra el que te divierta pero lamentablemente tu Oc si cae en la categoría Gary Stu pero no estoy para esas, en fin, como compatriota venezolano solo te doy el beneficio de la duda… en fin… espero que disfrutes este cap.

 **Nickolas01** : Bueno ya hemos hablado por lo que no hay necesidad de seguir en el hito, Ahhh al menos si admites el que tu Oc es un Gary Stu, bueno tu otro Oc hará aparición dentro de poco espero que disfrutes.

 **Reyoscar455:** espera más cosas inesperadas en este Cap tan largo…

 **Guest** : Bueno anotado, aparecerá haya abajo como no está muy especificado me tome algunas libertades.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Grandísimo Hijo de…**

En la fría noche en una cordillera de montañas se observaba el reflejo de la gigantesca sombra que eclipsaba la luz de la luna, media 50m, con dos enormes alas, yendo directo a un punto la sombra rugió liberando una llamarada gigantesca.

TOOOOMM

Descendiendo de rodillas el gran dragón moviéndose de manera cuadrúpeda entro de lleno a una de las cuevas del lugar, sonriendo con fuerza solo dejo que el sueño le invadiera…

Había recuperado su tamaño original.

Estaba a un 30% de sus habilidades.

Y solo necesitaba el recuperar su consciencia.

Aun siendo puro instinto el dragón gigante solto lo análogo a un carcajada llena de maldad…

Ese sería un buen fin del mundo.

…

…

…

En una lujosa camara se observaba la pintura blanca de las paredes, en las dichas paredes se veian los cuadros de múltiples ponis, el piso de enlosado blanco brillaba de la pulcritud de la misma, no había ventanas en el lugar, en una mesa redonda de fina madera a la cabeza se veía a la princesa Celestia con un báculo en sus manos presidiendo lo que sería una reunión importante.

\- Entrada, Rey de Los Grifos, Enil Faricios Asclepius- la voz de un guardia dio paso a un grifo humanoide de plumaje color blanco, su cara al igual que la de los ponis era también más humana pero conservando rasgos que le delataban como otra especie el ejemplo claro sus brillantes ojos dorados rasgados, media 2,50m de alto, con unos ropajes de telas verdes y blancas, en su espalda algo semejante a una gigantesca vasija de piedra.

\- Muy buenas noches Princesa Celestia- El grifo sonrió lleno de paz, Celestia le vio algo molesta antes de pasar a mostrar una mirada amable.

\- Muy buenas noches-

\- El Generar Yak, Yarks Cluster- desde la única puerta del lugar pasó un gigantesco yak de 3m con la gigantesca musculatura que le acompañaba, portando una armadura de placas de metal en forma de huesos, con un casco de bronce junto con una gran hacha en su espalda.

\- Mi estar aquí por batalla venidera. Mi querer ayudar- no sabiendo el idioma nativo muy bien el yak solto eso para la princesa del sol que asintió.

\- La Líder del ejército Unido de la tierra de los Canes, Lockfaf Beowulf- caminando entro una loba antropomórfica de color gris ceniza midiendo 1,70m vestida en un traje de licra ajustado mostrando su cuerpo debajo de una gabardina larga de color azul platinado con los bordes blancos, en su espalda una larga espada junto con un rifle de asalto y por el parche en su ojo derecho era de esperarse la falta de uno de sus ojos.

\- …- la loba no dijo nada mientras se sentaba en una silla desocupada.

\- Ellos serían todos su majestad- el guardia volvió a hablar en voz simple, cerrando la puerta dándole privacidad a los líderes ahí presentes.

Sentados la princesa encendió su cuerno en magia haciendo aparecer de inmediato frente a todas las tazas de té, después volvió dar un flash haciendo aparecer documentos en frente de todos los líderes.

\- Ha empezado…-

\- ¡!-

Ninguno dijo nada más, solo consumieron un poco del té antes de enfocarse en los documentos, la loba de su chaqueta saco una caja de cigarrillos antes de encender uno y empezar a fumar, después de un bocanada para después expulsar el humo de su boca, ella quemo con su cigarro el papel ante la mirada de todos.

\- ¡!-

\- Para ser una diosa se lo toma todo desde un punto de vista muy mundano, vaya directo al punto- la loba vio muy mal a la diosa, internamente su mano se desvió a su espada.

\- Bien… el ocaso de la existencia está cerca-

Cada uno de los presentes empezó mover e manifestar su conmoción ante esa información, sintiendo el repudio base al fin de cada existencia en su realidad, la loba frunciendo el ceño de manera grave volvió a sacar otro cigarrillo, el yak exhaló desde su fosas nasales fuertemente, el grifo solo jugo con uno de su adornos en su vestir.

\- ¿Estar completamente segura?- el yak le cuestiono a divinidad.

\- Si, la prosa del fin se ha iluminado para cada deidad…-

\- Si fuera tan amable de decirnos… no todos somos dioses o descendemos de uno- el grifo sugirió a lo que la diosa se levantó mientras hacía aparecer en la realidad lo escrito en su mente.

"El mundo agonizante será salvado una vez más.

La Ciudad Sagrada volverá a aparecer.

El Reino juzgará a todos.

Y desde la orilla escuchando a las olas rugientes, siete cabezas y diez coronas deberán surgir.

Tú que estás hundido profundamente en el pecado.

Tu nombre es Antagonista.

Tus actividades son la Avaricia.

Tus alabanzas se transformarán en la blasfemia que se extenderán por toda la tierra.

Los milagros serán lo que nutran nuestra tierra.

A partir de entonces, por medio de la paradoja, el amor de un maestro perdido ha sido comprobado."

\- …-

Todos guardaron silencio, interpretando como podían lo dicho, de un minuto a otro mientras todos pensaban…

BOOOMMMM

BOOOOMMMM

20 minutos antes…

Las calles destruidas de Canterlot daban paso a dos individuos, ellos caminaban en medio de las agrietadas calles del lugar, ambos de especies conocidas, el primero un zorro de pelaje gris de unos 1,80m con una mirada de sus ojos azules aburrido, en su espalda tres colas ondeantes, vestido con una camisa negra, gabardina del mismo color, botas del mismo color, a su lado un unicornio de color blanco pálido ,midiendo 1,70m con ojos amarillos, había bolsas de sueño debajo de sus ojos, su cuerno parecía algo roto, ese vestía un traje negro con camisa de vestir negra e corbata gris, sobre esa indumentaria una bata científica.

Ambos veian como la guardia real junto con civiles ayudaba a recoger los cadáveres de la horrible situación, había cuerpos a los que les faltaba uno o dos miembros, algunos estaban a la mitad destrozados mostrando sus viseras al aire, replegados como simples pedazos de carne Fafnir parecía el haber disfrutado más allá de devorar el destruir la vida, la torre humeantes además de todas las estructuras destruían daban ciencia cierta de ello.

\- La cantidad de muertos es increíble…- el poni susurro viendo a los lados como la gente lloraba sobre los cadáveres de sus muertos, el zorro solo suspiro algo aburrido.

\- Ahórrame las cadenas de diálogos innecesarios y ve al punto el círculo mágico está listo-

El poni asintió, de repente alzo las manos irradiando energía morada, líneas de luz se marcaron por todo el lugar cruzando las agrietadas calles, desde un punto de vista aéreo se vería como Canterlot se iluminaba por la luz de un circulo con un pentagrama en él, el zorro aburrido vio como de las calles los muertos empezaban a levantarse.

\- Papa…- una niña unicornio empezó a llorar viendo como su padre al cual le faltaba un brazo junto con una abertura en un costado de su abdomen se acerca a ella, el guardia de armadura dorada con lanza en mano le apunto, como la mayoría tenía el pelaje blanco junto con una armadura dorada.

\- Atrás-

\- ¡PAPA!- la niña se lanzó hacia su padre que le recibió con su brazo abierto este se le acercó al cuello antes de…

GRAWWWW

Arrebatarle de un mordisco un trozo de carne del cuello, la niña cayo hacia atrás con su herida desbordando sangre, en el suelo se desangro antes de mirar como su padre muerto degustaba su carne, de inmediato cerro sus ojos.

El guardia no perdió tiempo empalando en el corazón al poni que solo le miro antes de acercarse poco a poco a él, el guardia presa del miedo dio varios pasos hacia atrás asustado antes de que unas manos le detuvieran el paso, mirando abajo observo a la difunta niña antes de que esta le mordiera el talón seguido después hacerle caer antes de que su padre muerto se uniera al festín, a los lados se llevaban a cabo escenas similares.

\- qué asco…- susurro el zorro algo molesto, los zombis a alrededor empezaban a causar un mar de sangre, el unicornio a su lado sonrió un poco de manera enferma antes de caminar en dirección del castillo.

\- Son solo Ghouls de nivel bajo pero aun así sirven bien para causar un poco de caos-

\- He oído que hay humanos fuertes ahí dentro… ya quiero despedazar sus caras de porquería, pero antes…- el zorro solto un pedazo de papel que tomo forma su forma empezando a caminar hacia otra dirección, sonrió mientras seguía su paso al castillo

Mientras…

En un dojo de madera se erguia la perfección humana conocida como káiser estaba sentado en frente de la puerta al lugar meditando seriamente sobre su futuro como Brony en Equestria después de un rato un dolor inhumano le lleno el cuerpo, supo la verdad, ese asqueroso dragón había de herido su perfecto e invencible cuerpo de Gary Stu, por lo que sacando una vendas de la nada empezó a aplicar su propia curación.

Káiser se vendaba los hombros después de tan brutal batalla contra el dragón Fafnir, no recordaba un dragón así de grande, brutal e destructivo, sin embargo ese no parecía ser el mundo que él veía tras la pantalla, el poder de los enemigos más esas asquerosas formas humanas que tenían los ponis le causaban asco, suspiro la creación del clan Chichibuki estaba en proceso por lo que no debía de estar pensando tonterías sino el cómo derrotar al dragón de oro.

\- Ummm- murmurando vio como desde la entrada del dojo pasaba un zorro plateado de tres colas, como lo suponía tenia forma humanoide además de una expresión vacía en su rostro.

\- ¿Buscas algo?-

El zorro no respondió en vez de eso un montón de papeles empezaron a flotar a su alrededor formando una pared detrás suyo, los papeles tenían kanjis en ellos de color rojo, káiser fruncio el ceño molesto notando en adonde se dirigía esa serie de acciones, quitándose su gabardina revelo su maravilloso e escultural cuerpo de años de entrenamientos fuertes.

…

…

…

Una horda de zombis caminaban con su andar clásico encabezados por el zorro verdadero y el unicornio, estando a puertas del castillo notaron a los dos guardias armados de la dicha entrada, el zorro suspiro, sacando de su bolsillo un papel con el dibujo de una hidra en él, los dejo flotar un poco hacia los guardias que desde su distancia solo podían el ver a un grupo raro de ponis junto con dos tipos raros.

El papel floto tranquilo hasta ellos donde al caer en la nariz de uno…

BOOOMMM

Una estela de humo revelo la cabeza de una hidra que paso a darle un certero mordisco al primero en su vista para después seguir con el otro, el zorro suspiro algo cansado.

\- Uno pensaría que una reunión importante tendría más guardias al frente del lugar-

\- Han de sentirse muy seguros con los humanos a su lado- Escupiendo con repulsión el "Humano" el unicornio toco los cadáveres a medio comer de los guardias trayéndolos a la vida.

…

…

…

Nick sentado en frente de una puerta de madera jugaba con una pieza de metal en forma de gato, Richard a su lado solo veía hacia afuera de la ventana de su lugar viendo como las calles de repente quedaron vacías, ambos vestían trajes negros elegantes para la situación, como máximos guardaespaldas de la reunión solo se aburrían de lo tranquilo de la situación.

\- Oye… ¿Qué otras técnicas debería de (Robar) probar?- Nick le cuestiono al de cabello castaño algo aburrido, este le vio algo aburrido.

\- Ummm… que tal algo de un anime poco conocido…- Richard con una sonrisa le dijo el que robar del entretenimiento humano.

\- Si pero…-

BOOOOMMMMM

Una explosión le hizo a ambos el levantarse del suelo, detrás de ambos la puerta donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, el guardia real a su lado solo continuo durmiendo ambos humanos entraron de lleno a la habitación donde los lideres les vieron dudosos de la situación de repente frente a todos se desplego una pantalla de luz oscura en forma de espejo.

\- Buenas… ¿se me oye?- la imagen del unicornio blanco lleno la pantalla en sus manos la cabeza de un unicornio cercenada mientras la tiraba de arriba abajo jugando con ella.

Celestia se levantó de su asiento con una mirada de furia, los demás solo vieron el arrebato de la deidad, de inmediato con ira e asco vieron el cómo los ojos del poni fallecido se abrían, los humanos se vieron entre ellos muy molesto de ese irrespeto contra la vida de su apreciada especie equina.

\- ¿Quién eres?- la voz de la diosa del sol lleno el lugar con una fuerza indescriptible llena de ira.

\- Ohhh… buenas noches diosa del sol Celestia, mi nombre es Mad Room, como vera estoy haciendo uso de la magia de la necromancia para traer a la vida a sus muertos habitantes, soldados e demás… dígame diosa ¿se siente insultada?, ¿siente esto como una falta a su naturaleza de deidad?, ¿esta asqueada por esta afrenta a su potestad?, ¿he blasfemado a su nombre e cualidad?- el poni pregunto mientras el fondo de la pantalla se veía como los Ghouls devoraban a los soldados del palacio.

\- Demente…- susurro Richard lleno de asco agarrando su crucifijo, el poni pareció oírle dándole una mueca de ironía.

\- ¿Demente dices?, llevo 20 años tratando de comprender el porque me expulsaron de la comunidad científica solo por pensar en el uso de la magia en mi área… llevo diez años pensado por qué mi esposa me abandono por un humano que la volvió en parte de su harem de yeguas… me pregunto por qué le mate sin remordimientos… llevo más de 20 años siendo un "demente", llegas muy tarde para decir eso humano- el poni le saco el dedo molesto a Richard que gruño de ira.

\- Suficiente… ¿Qué pretendes con esto?- Celestia pregunto molesta viendo aun el gesto obsceno del poni que volvió en si después de esa pregunta.

\- Oh cierto… vera princesa, hemos confirmado el resurgir del rey dragón Fafnir, bueno… debo decir, el fin de todo está cerca por lo que no me preocupare por tonterías moralistas en estos momentos… lo diré claro, lo que deseo como miembro del grupo al que pertenezco es solo una cosa… su muerte- Mad sonrió divertido viendo las caras perturbadas de todos en la sala.

\- Estas soñando si crees que te dejaremos siquiera llegar a esta sala- Nick le vio molesto, el poni solo se incoo de hombros aburrido.

\- Si no matamos a esta deidad barata al menos mataremos a su apreciada aprendiz e guardianas… humanos, están rodeados por hordas de mis Ghouls el nivel más bajo de no-muertos, tienen exactamente una hora para acabar conmigo y mis marionetas antes de llegar a ese cuarto para devorarlos a todos… buena suerte-

La pantalla se deshizo mientras los humanos llenos de ira gruñían, saliendo del cuarto dejando a los residentes del mismo viendo a la diosa.

\- Esto es una porquería- la loba saco otro de sus cigarrillos.

…

…

…

Twilight vio fuera de su ventana en la torre que alguna vez fue su cuarto especial, en las afueras del mismo se veía el andar siniestro de las profanas criaturas no-muertas que alguna pertenecieron a su género, fruncio su ceño, sus amigas a sus lados molestas también se prepararon, no dependían de unos humanos salidos de la nada para protegerse de las amenazas del mundo, apretando su puño derecho la diosa menor ilumino su cuerno haciendo que desde el cielo aparecieran círculos de energía morados.

\- Lo siento…- susurro un perdón mientras los círculos desprendían olas de fuego hacia los entes profanos.

…

…

…

PUMMM

PUUUMMM

Los puño del zorro falso chocaban con fuerza contra los del humano, causando leves ondas expansivas se separaron el uno del otro viéndose molestos, el humano se posiciono en una postura del estilo mono de kung fu, el zorro solo le vio antes de correr hacia el mientras los papeles a su alrededor le giraba cual anillo sobre planeta estando cerca del humano alzo su mano haciendo que los papeles le salieran disparados cual dagas al humano que en uso de sus sentidos contorsiono su cuerpo evitando uno en dirección de su abdomen, uno en dirección de su brazo, otro cerca de su rostro antes de correr hacia el zorro que se agacho evitando el golpe del humano antes de que de nuevo los flotantes papeles se posicionaron en forma de x a su frente.

Estos se iluminaron de lleno en sus letras…

BOOOOMMMM

La explosión cubrió el lugar de polvo, el zorro falso empezó a correr hacia atrás esquivando las ondas de energías plagio de dragón Ball, El zorro puso frente al varias aglomerados de papel en forma de escudo bloqueando las ondas de energía, Káiser salió de lleno de la nube de polvo corriendo hacia el zorro con sus manos irradiando energía azul, saltando por sobre el zorro cayo detrás del con las manos juntas.

\- ¡KAME HAME KAME HAME HA!- liberando la onda de energía esta fue directo como una flecha hacia el zorro que solo miro sin expresión.

BOOOOOMMMMMM

Parte del dojo fue barrido por la energía, despejándose el polvo dejado por la estela de luz se vio al zorro solo con unas muy pocas quemaduras en su cuerpo, sus ojos en blanco solo seguían como si nada, káiser fruncio el ceño, debía de ponerse serio para la batalla entonces…

\- Voy a destruirte- con esa insignia puesta sobre su existencia el zorro ladeo la cabeza, después estirando sus brazos a los lados millones de papeles llenaron el lugar.

…

…

…

BOOOMMMM

BOOOMMMMM

Pinkie pie usaba un martillo gigante rosa para aplastar los cráneos de los zombis, esto con su cabello liso junto con una mirada opaca carente de emoción, detrás de ella, Rainbow Dash usaba sus piernas dando estocadas a los Ghouls en las cabezas volándolas de su sitio, Fluttershy en el aire solo se tapaba los ojos sin querer mirar el horror de ese encuentro, Rarity usaba una barrera de energía sobre ella y su amiga para resguardarse de ese infierno, AppleJack usaba sus piernas con fuerza destruyendo con patadas las cabezas de los muertos, más arriba de ellas la princesa de la amistad murmuraba algo con los ojos cerrados con un gran circulo arriba de su cabeza cargándose con luz blanca.

Su mente se debía de hallar completamente serena en el uso de magia de luz, por lo que ser expectante de la destrucción de la psiquis de sus amigas solo le embriagaría con la sensación de una sofocación de angustia, miedo y tristeza

…

…

…

Nick caminaba con la cabeza gacha pasando por los pasillos del castillo, frente a él se movía por el pasillo un montón de muertos, el humano irradio un aura rojiza de su cuerpo, apretó su puño lleno de fuego, suspiro… plagiaria a un grande en ese momento… retrajo su brazo hasta su pecho y…

\- ¡HIKEN!-

BURRRRNNNNN

Una ola de fuego consumió a los cuerpos de los muertos que aun caminando se incendiaban hasta ser reducidos a cenizas de ponis, el calor del fuego paso rápido dando como resultado la escena de muerte por fuego más horrible en la historia poni, el humano vio a su amada especie destruida en el piso con falta de moralidad en el ser que causo ello con el sentido de demostrar su odio a una deidad abrió el camino maldito para esas criaturas perdidas en el hilo de la muerte y la vida.

Nick con desprecio a sí mismo como también hacia el causante de ello se movió como autómata a la orden de su cerebro enmarcado en una sinfonía discordante de odio por el despreciable ser que destruyo su visión del mundo que amaba, suspiro mientras su ojos llenos del odio encarnado de un soldado veterano hacia sus enemigos tuvo el único fin en su cabeza entonándolo con sus labios hacia afuera como funesta entrega al deber impuesto a sí mismo.

\- Voy a matar a ese tipo-

…

…

…

La aberrante muestra en las consolas de los videojuegos reproducía escenas similares una y otra vez tratando de emular la sensación de muerte en el expectante, Richard prole de su sociedad cuya mirada al frio e hostil mundo solo fue permitido mediante de dichos simuladores no se preparó mentalmente para la imagen de criaturas en muerte viva saciando sus instinto de consumir con las entrañas de los guardias que en algún momento dieron cavidad como resguardado res del castillo.

Tomando sus colgante dedico una oración por las almas de los caídos, mentalmente repaso la imagen de la muerte frente a él, recordándose la muerte de su inocencia, suspirando la caída de la imagen establecida de ese mundo después se arremangó sus mangas hasta los antebrazos, apretó con fuerza su puño, deseando el pronto cese de esa pesadilla que mancillaba su amado mundo, después con su puño abierto destruyo con un impulso de su mano los cráneos de los muertos dejándoles caer en armonía sobre el piso.

\- Horrible…- murmuro el humano al darse cuenta de la locura de la existencia que llevaba a cabo esa aberrante escena, jurando el acabar con el solo suspiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

…

…

…

Káiser con sangre proliferando de una de las cortadas en su mejilla observo el como el cuerpo del zorro faltándole los dos miembros superiores expulsaba pequeñas estelas de luz pálida, káiser líder de los humanos se sintió el peso de la acción de la muerte, bien peleo con múltiple seres dentro de su épica comedia camuflada como distante aventura llena de acción jamás había evaluado la opción de matar a otro ser viviente… sin embargo aun dejándole sin sus miembros superiores este zorro seguía impasible con su voluntad de luchar en pie, káiser lo supo la única forma de detener ese enfrentamiento era el asolando con furia al zorro.

\- Lo siento- en postura del estilo dragón del kung fu apretó su puño envolviéndole en energía verdosa.

…

…

Leos Y' mol, 23 años, estudiante de medicina de último año, debió de hacerse una inspección a si mismo de su psiquis, había abandonado el interés por la vida una vez efectuado su primer asesinato a un ser capaz de expresarse como un humano, supo bien su caída de poco a poco en un abismo de desinterés a la vida ajena, como practicante de la medicina desinteresada mente llevo a cabo un ritual profano solo para saciar su curiosidad por el arte aborrecida por dios…

La magia.

Un miedo indescriptible le lleno el corazón al darse cuenta de que su acción de burla hacia un mensaje le envió fuera de su mundo, el caer en la desesperación le fue casi un hecho al verse incapaz de encontrar una salida de ese mundo, el caos interno en su propio sentido de la moralidad se reflejó en como por el simple hecho de dejarlo solo le llevo a tomar la acción de matar a la primera…

Matar…

Una vez entendido el peligro de ese mundo, seres mitológicos que solo sobre humanos pudieron hacerles frente en su mundo proliferaban como hiervas silvestre en ese lugar, de nada más ver a una manticora el sentido de auto preservación del humano se encendió, si lo decía de manera honesta…

Tenía miedo…

Mucho miedo…

Era un mundo nuevo, carente de la lógica de donde el venia, lleno de lo desconocido, si fuese un ser humano normal carente de ese sentimiento de desprecio a los que se movían de su zona de comodidad tal vez podría el haber aceptado el quedarse en ese mundo, el ver a los habitantes de ese lugar como seres iguales, pero… no…

Aborrecía enormemente el sentido de quietud en el que estaba ausente de su propio estar de seguridad, Leos no quería ni deseaba el quedarse en ese mundo…

Sencillamente por que no era el suyo.

Por ello…

Si tenía que destruir…

Lo haría…

Si tenía que matar…

Lo haría…

Si tenía que manipular…

Lo haría…

Si debía de dejar a lado todo sentido de ética y moralidad que le acreditaba como ser humano…

Por dios que lo haría.

Todo con tal de volver.

…

…

…

Sweet Fragrance, Era el nombre una poni de tierra común, nació común en una pequeña villa lejos de lo que alguna vez fue un próspero pueblo en la frontera del reino de los dragones, el de los lobos y Equestria.

Su padre era un sencillo granjero, su madre una simple ama de casa, su Cutie Mark era una flor con pétalos a medio caer, según su madre simbolizaba el que ella era la una flor delicada pero libre de lo común de muchos otros niños, su destino se revelo cuando tuvo 11 años después de defender a un chico de unos brabucones.

Como tal no tenía nada de especial, su cabello era un tono que si buscaban seria encontrado e ponis más, su tono de pelaje no era exótico, su cuerpo, aunque podía decirse el que estaba desarrollado al compararlo con el de la princesa de la amistad le dejaba como una niña de 11 años contra una mujer hecha y derecha.

Cuando cumplió 14 años le fue arrebatada esa inocencia por el mundo que alguna vez tuvo, ese día que alguna vez aborreció llego rápido y raudas, una mañana soleada llegaron cual simple lluvia acribillando las casas de su vecinos, amigos y la suya propia, infinidad de máquinas sobrevolaron su hogar erradicándolo de la faz de los territorios de Equestria.

El como sobrevivió era un misterio para los soldados del rey de los perros, estos industrializados por la mano de un humano emigrante de su mundo pusieron a prueba sus nuevas armas en manos contra un pueblo tan remoto y desconocido que sería olvidado tan pronto se borrara de la creación, Sweet deambulo sola en el camino de su vida hasta que desfalleció a mitad de camino siendo rescatada por una pareja de viajeros…

Fue enviada rápidamente con los demás sobrevivientes a Canterlot donde a los días termino en un orfanato, incapaz de procesar el hecho de que sus padres hayan muerto se encerró dentro de su consciencia amasando un odio sin límites por los canes, después de unos días se enteró de una inscripción al ejército para ir a la guerra contra estos, dejando atrás todo sentido de un infante se enrollo en las barracas del ejército.

Días, meses, años de tortuoso entrenamiento, armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, todo con tal de saciar esa necesidad de tomar la vida de alguien de la especie que odiaba, podría decirse que le tomo gran parte de su adolescencia e adultez joven, justo cuando empezaba la campaña contra los canes sorpresa fue cuando Celestia declaro un tratado de perdón y paz con la especie canina.

Sweet quiso el matar a su diosa…

Incapaz de entender el cómo perdonaba a los asesinos de todo un pueblo, el soldado carente del entendimiento de todo menos el sentido de venganza dejo su puesto en el ejército buscando iniciar desde cero de nuevo rumbo en su vida, sorpresa fue cuando de una manera abrupta uno de sus contactos le consiguió un puesto de servidumbre en el castillo de la recién Deidificada Twilight, fueron los dos años de trabajo más fáciles de su vida, con 27 años maestra en artes marciales tenía una vida calmada en el palacio de la princesa hasta que eso ocurrió…

El primer humano llego…

Will era su nombre, un humano de lo más perturbador para Sweet, el cómo de manera descarada se insertó en la vida de las guardianas, princesas e demás fue sin dudas de una manera aterradora, por un momento pensó que el humano poseía alguna clase de habilidad que le permitía el lavar cerebros, un día sin más como vino desapareció, según entendía se había separado de las chicas para el investigar algo acerca de su mundo en Equestria…

Poco después apareció la estatua gigante de un mosntruo amorfo en frente de las llanuras en las fronteras de Equestria.

Unos dos meses después aparecieron los tres humanos en donde se hallaba Leos incluido…

Fue odio a primera vista…

No solo le recordó lo común que era sino que también como el resto de los humanos se maravilló con la apariencia física de las guardianas, sin embargo lejos de hacer lo común en esa situación expreso claramente su deseo de salir de su mundo y volver a suyo, Sweet conoció por primera vez un humano…

Diferente…

Después de convertirse en su asistente de manera no voluntaria paso una semana entera en la biblioteca encerrada junto a él, se impresiono de lo poco expresivo y centrado que era en su objetivo de salir de su mundo, una semana más tarde sin darse cuenta ya le consideraba un amigo, era raro en efecto para ella, paso la mayoría de su vida el eludiendo cualquier intento de convivencia amistosa con sus congéneres de repente como un rayo ese humano se las arregló para que le considerara un amigo.

Por ello…

Cuando fue en dirección de del lugar más peligroso en Equestria quiso el ayudarle, usando un conjunto regular para ella se dispuso a acompañarlo, sorpresa fue verle usar magia de manera amateur, de un minuto a otro pudo el retirar de su funda una espada maldita, seguido un dragón trato de usarlos como alimento de media noche, ella le dio una buena tunda pero sorpresa fue cuando un impacto grande amenazo con destruirle la espalda si no fuese por Leos seguro hubiera muerto del impacto, luego entre la vida y muerte pudo ver como ese humano sacaba fuerzas de la nada para atacar al dragón.

Después de golpe apareció en un lugar desconocido, paso días caminando sin rumbo por todo el lugar hasta encontrar a un grupo de ponis nómadas guiados por Daring do, con ira vio como la yegua portaba la espada maldita que había aceptado a Leos como su amo, en furia oyó el cómo dejo a su suerte al humano, con fuerza salto a combate siendo detenida sin problemas, después de ellos los machos del grupo pasaron a usarla como juguete sexual hasta el cansancio luego moribunda le dejaron deambulando por la torre de babel hasta que vio cómo se encontraba con el humano al cual consideraba su amigo… lo último que oyó antes de que su consciencia dijera adiós fue el que mataría a todos lo que le hicieron daño.

Después de volver en si conoció al amigable Changeling, este de inmediato se ganó su simpatía de alguna manera Leos el humano lograba el reunir a un conglomerado de seres contradictorios en si a su alrededor, Sweet suspiro mientras usaba sus manos para cubrirse los pechos al aire, como no tenía muda de ropa estaba tal cual había sido dejada por esos miserables… dio gracias el que Leos les exterminara de manera sanguinaria, hablando de ello… Daring do también se hallaba desnudo de la parte superior… Leos vestía harapos, el único con una apariencia digna era Thorax y eso era porque llevaba una armadura de guerra, a todo eso… Leos no se mostró ni lo más mininamente interesado en su cuerpo…

\- Este libro dice, eres inmune a los venenos, maldiciones e cosa como desmembramientos… pero te afectan la magia de luz, la magia santa, espadas contra no-muertos, más allá de esas desventajas no necesitas dormir ni comer para mantenerte al 100% ¿genial no?- Leos leyendo un libro le hizo conocer su estatus a la poni que gruñía molesta…

\- Solo cállate y arregla mi mano- molesta la difunta poni le pidió el que el humano le cosiera su mano de regreso a su lugar correcto, como zombi era incapaz de morir por leves daños, así que Leos le asigno la vanguardia siendo desde el inicio usada para que los monstruos revelaran su posición además de servir como entretenimiento de su nuevo amo…

Celestia… como odiaba el tener que reconocerle como tal…

El grupo paso la puerta del 3 piso de ese estúpido lugar, Leos suturando la mano derecha de Daring Do solo suspiro del cansancio, Thorax que estaba detrás junto con Sweet solo suspiraron del casación de pasar el resto de los cuartos, de un minuto a otro el gran cuerpo de Thorax que estaba delante de ella se detuvo haciéndola chocar con el Changeling.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Nos siguen desde hace dos cuartos- el cadáver reanimado de la exploradora alzo su única mano libre, entre los pilares del lugar empezó a divisarse la forma de un ser humanoide corriendo, Thorax desde su espalda tomo su hacha de batalla negra, su espada corta en la cintura siguió allí.

Leos encendió su mano en fuego, por mucho que lo hiciera aun le era algo sin sentido el que la magia podía causar una ignición de fuego en sus manos sin quemarse, después de… el tiempo que estuviesen ahí logro el poder crear bolas de fuego estables aun recordaba cómo le estallaban en cara las primeras en hacer, doloroso y cansado se alegró que después de un mes pudiera el lograrlo con éxito.

No sería un estorbo para nadie…

FUUUSSSHHHH

FUUUSSSHHHH

FUUUSSSHHHH

Leos estuvo a punto de ser acribillado por unas flechas negras con la punta roja pero rápida Daring do hizo de escudo poni para él, gruñendo con un hilo de sangre en sus labios la poni le vio molesta antes de sacarse las flechas sin importarle el daño a su inmortal cuerpo.

\- ¡ENTRE LOS PILARES!- el grito de Sweet hizo que ambos ella y Thorax se lanzaran a la ubicación dicha.

Con su gran cuerpo el Changeling arremetió contra los pilares reduciéndolos a simples escombros junto con el polvo de la destrucción, Sweet saltando perseguía a la negra figura que ágilmente evitaba su percepción sin embargo en medio de la misma se fijó mejor en las fachas de la poni logrando así que…

PLASSHHHH

Como en una obra del destino al estar fijándose en los pechos balanceándose del sirviente no pudo el prever que Leos hizo aparecer debajo de un pequeño charco de agua causando que se resbalara de lleno cayendo de espaldas ante la mirada del grupo que le rodeo con caras poco amables, Thorax puso su hacha justo en frente de la cara del ser vestido a negro totalmente.

\- Muy bien amigo, así es cómo funciona la cosa, te mato después de una batalla donde obviamente no tengo ni la más mínima certeza de ganar, después te revivo como un zombi a mi servicio o… entregas todo lo que tengas a la mano…-

Leos le dio una sonrisa digna de un desalmado, por alguna razón sus dientes parecían más afilados de lo que realmente eran, la figura en el piso sudo antes de pararse con su manos después se levantó revelando su tamaño de 1,80m después se quitó su máscara revelando la cara de un poni de pelaje y melena negras cortas con ojos rojos, su ropa consistía de un traje de ninja en negro en su espalda un arco de madera negra con las puntas afiladas de tal manera que se reflejaba el brillo en ella.

\- Tengo un mejor trato… unirme a ustedes en lo que queda de cuartos para tener más posibilidades de sobrevivir…- Leos sonrió ante la idea del poni, luego vio a sus compañeros, Daring do con la mano le dijo "mátalo", Thorax se encogió de hombros, a Sweet le daba igual, Leos cuya mentalidad se encontraba en una situación de degradación solo suspiro antes de verle con duda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, Somos cinco y lo hemos hecho bien- Leos dijo sin más.

\- Idiota… ustedes solo han pasado los cuartos con sus regentes ya muertos… en el primer piso, en la salida el regente aún está vivo, no podrán pasarlo así como así, estaba en un grupo con 20 ponis armados hasta los dientes y solo Salí vivo yo…- Leos le vio dudoso de su historia se veía en perfecto estado, seria sencillamente estúpido el creerle.

\- Mejor da detalles o mi amigote aquí presente te usara como afilador para su espada… no me refiero a la que usa para matar…- Thorax vio a su déspota amigo incrédulo de lo que sugería, después vio como el poni perdiendo su color de piel llegando a un gris, después trago duro notando los metros del monstruo frente a él.

\- Ok, Ok, soy… o era parte de la ahora muerta orden de los caballeros de Malta…- todos se tensaron con eso dicho.

\- Poni Malta- rio Leos solo encontrándole el la gracia puesto que los otros estaban serios.

-… fuimos asignados por la princesa luna para investigar la torre de babilonia, se cree que podría tener tesoros que ayuden contra la batalla contra los reyes dragones pero…-

\- ¿Pero?- Leos cuestiono.

\- Fuimos exterminados dando un solo paso dentro… Una Hidra Mutada Despedazo nuestras fuerzas… huy de ahí, después los vi y pensé en probarlos para ver si podíamos el unir fuerzas para acabar con la hidra…-

Los otros le vieron mientras Leos pensaba a fondo la situación, la orden de los caballeros de Malta también… existía en su mundo, una organización anexa a la iglesia, el que estuviese en un mundo ficticio de ponis bípedos solo le causaban a Leos mas intriga, era como si todo eso fuese de alguna forma…

\- Una Gilipolles…- murmuro el humano ante la mirada de todos, suspiro tomo del hombro al poni con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Sera mejor que lo que digas sea verdad, y que si salimos de aquí me digas a fondo todo sobre esa "orden de malta" tuya, además… ¿cómo te llamas?-

\- Creepy Asamble-

…

…

…

PUMM

PUMMM

PUMMM

PUMMM

Los golpes resonaban, káiser aun en su estado "Súper Gary Stu" no podía esperar el derrumbar al monstruo de 20 de papel en el que se había convertido el zorro, suspiro, aun así era capaz de resistir un Kame sin problemas para él era inconcebible, ese ser demostraba la experiencia de una vida en batallas que un humano en una cómoda vida jamás habría soñado con tener además una variante de usar su terreno a favor…

Káiser solo dependiendo de la fuerza bruta no comprendía el sentido de una estrategia de uso completo en el área de batalla, por lo que imbuido por su aura negra al estilo de un saiyayin pretendió el derrotar al monstruo solo con su carisma de Gary Stu…

…

…

…

Mad Room junto con el zorro verdadero estaba disfrutando de un café mientras estaban sentados sobre una roca, en múltiples pantallas de energía le mostraban al nigromante el estado de sus hordas, ambos estaban a un piso de la reunión, como mentes criminales que eran se dieron el tiempo para sentirse seguros entre ellos y sus invencibles fuerzas…

Puff…

Mentira.

Esperaban la llegada los humanos…

BOMMMM

La puerta de la sala donde estaban salió disparada hacia adelante estrellándose contra la pared haciéndola astillas, el zorro le dio un sorbo a su café relajado, el unicornio solo miro como una horda grande se dirigía a la sala de reuniones, por lo que dando un sorbo de su liquido la nube de polvo que cubría a los humanos se deshizo mostrando a Richard y Nick con caras llenas de furia inhumana.

\- Están aquí- murmuro el unicornio a lo que el zorro le vio con la expresión de un meme.

\- No me Digas-

\- ¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-

El chileno se lanzó contra ellos con su mano llena de fuego, el zorro dejo caer su taza de café dando una leve inclinación del suelo antes de darle una patada de lleno al humano en su abdomen mandándolo junto con su compañero.

\- ¿De qué demonios sirve el gritar una técnica cuando tu enemigo ya puede empezar a pensar el cómo bloquearla?-

Cuestionando la lógica de la mayoría de los animes el zorro solo paso a ver como Richard se lanzaba contra él, el zorro solo se movía esquivando por mucho los golpe es de amateur del humano que incapaz de acertar un ataque solo pudo ver como el zorro le tomaba de uno de los brazos antes de arrojarlo al suelo poniendo su pie sobre su garganta.

\- Ahh… ustedes los humanos… siempre creyendo que por derrotar a un monstruos sin mente son invencibles, déjame decirte algo… no tienes postura de combate, atacas sin razón aparente y… ¿en seria cuando estoy hablando?- el zorro estiro su pierna hacia atrás atinándole de nuevo un golpe certero al abdomen al otro humano que inflo sus cachetes de aire perdido.

\- Que groseros… acaso no saben que deben de esperar el que un villano termine su argumento antes de atacar-el zorro solo vio como Richard debajo de su pie lleno sus manos con fuego.

BOOMMMM

Arrojando una llamarada el humano el humano cubrió le lugar con su fuego, el unicornio aun bebiendo café solo suspiro algo preocupado, Richard viendo como el fuego era solo humo ahora no espero el que el zorro le tomara el cuello con sus manos alzándolo por sobre el piso aplicando fuerza sobre su cuello quitándole el aire.

\- Odio a los Gary Stus como tú, creyendo que son dignos de ser protagonista, llorando porque sus vidas solo fueron un poco duras, maduren la vida no es justa, trayendo consigo aberraciones que nunca en la vida debieron de ver la luz del sol, atribuyéndose un puesto en la trama principal como personaje clave, dándose más poder del que tienen los seres más poderosos de ese universo, gastando clichés sin sentido en una sociedad tan vacía que la idiosincrasia es la ley celebrando tramas tan sencillas como una papa al horno, personajes tan vacíos como el cerebro de una reina de belleza alterando a conveniencia las personalidades de los seres del mundo solo para que se ajusten a sus enfermos gustos, pero más que nada lo que más me molesta de ustedes es ¡que no me dejan terminar mis diálogos!-

PUMMM

El zorro de nuevo dio una patada a Nick que otra vez cayo más lejos que antes, viendo que no podía el pelear contra el de manera directa empezó a cargar en sus manos la técnica icónica de una zanahoria.

\- ¡Kame!, ¡hame Kame hame Ha!- soltando la estela de energía el zorro solo arqueo una de sus cejas incrédulo, estaban en una torre alta con varios otros cuartos arriba de ellos por lo que…

BOOOOMMMMM

\- Inconsciente de mierda…- murmuro Mad Room a lo que Nick le apunto con su dedo.

\- ¡Tu estas detrás de todo esto vas a!-

FIUUUUU

Un blanco total cubrió el lugar, Richard recuperando el aire en el suelo se cubrió el rostro de la sofocante luz, Mad Escupió al sentir la magia de luz de alto nivel sobre el sabiendo que era para exterminar a los Ghouls bajo su dominio, suspiro sacando una jeringa vacía apuntando al humano que le vio algo asustado antes de que la luz se fuera del lugar el científico tenía en sus manos el brazo de un ser indescriptible.

\- Que bueno que no es mi verdadero cuerpo…- usando la jeringa tomo la sangre del brazo, sangre de muerto mala idea el usarla en un cuerpo pero, que rayos… solo quería causar un espectáculo.

\- ¿Vas a recurrir a eso?- el zorro intacto del golpe de Nick solo apareció frente los dos viendo como los Ghouls caían al suelo como los cadáveres que eran.

\- Amigo… te veré en la base, te sugiero que corras…-

Y se inyecto la sangre…

\- ¡GROOWWWWWWWWWW!-

El cuerpo del científico empezó a tener espasmo, su cuerpo se retrajo en si mientras sus músculos se sobreponían a sus huesos causando la imagen de que explotaría en cualquier momento, después de ello se detuvo abrupto antes de expulsa una cantidad asquerosa de sangre de donde estaría su boca antes de volver a extenderse de miembros mientras estos crecían de manera absurda de nuevo, dejando en vista las venas y arterias de la piel, el color pálido del pelaje e fue reemplazado por uno de color rojo, sus ojos mostraron la iris rasgada cual serpiente antes de revelar sus 20m de alto, rugiendo con fuerza.

\- …- el zorro salto del hoyo hecho por la estela de energía perdiéndose entre las calles mientras los humano veian al monstruo frente a él.

…

…

…

\- Jodete…- haciendo uso de su frase Leos miro al ser frente a él, estaban a tres cuartos de la salida, en frente de todos estaba un dormido poni de color rojo, sus melena era estilo mohicano, con las rayas negras e rojas intercaladas, vestía una gabardina negra por lo que veian, unas botas de trabajo negras viejas, estaba en una posición para nada masculina rodeado por envases de cidra…

Dormido… roncando, en medio de una sal de la torre de babilonia, Leos se acarició la frente sintiendo esa emoción de cuando un gilipollas de alguna manera le jode la vida, suspiro, se llevó las manos ahora a la boca mientras murmuraba algo, después desde su espalda saco a Gram apuntándole con ella a la espalda del poni que tenía una alas rojas.

\- Este es un Favor al universo…-

Ante la vista de todos Leos intento el acuchillar al poni dormido que ah último minuto abrió los ojos tomando el filo de la espada antes de ver como su mano empezaba a expulsar humo.

\- ¡OHHHHHH NO!- Grito el poni histérico tocándose la mano como si veneno hubiera sido derramado sobre su mano, Leos vio a Creepy el cual tenía una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Le puedes meter una flecha entre las cejas?- Ante tal pregunta el poni ninja solo tenso su arco con una flecha en dirección del Pegaso que no dejaba de moverse como gallina sin cabeza.

\- Se mueve mucho-

\- Ahhhh… ya está mejor-

El Pegaso se detuvo dando la vuelta viendo al grupo, de frente notaron que medía 1,90m, de ojos rojos rasgados cual reptil, una camiseta negra en su pecho, jeans azules en su espalda se podían notar mejor las empuñaduras de unas espadas las cuales tomo con ira viendo a todos.

\- Muy Bien… ¿a quién voy a hacer chimichangas?-

TAMMM

TUMMM

BAMMM

BAMMM

TAMMM

SLASHHH

Una flecha se le clavo en el hombro, haciendo que soltara la espada de la mano derecha, seguido Sweet le empezó a golpear con fuerza en el abdomen siendo que el Pegaso solo le miraba los melones que se balanceaban de un lugar a otro antes de salir disparado hacia la pared mientras Daring do usaba la espada que se le había caído al Pegaso para incrustársela en el abdomen.

\- Eso fue fácil- dijo Thorax calmado.

\- Demasiado, pero como fui creado por un autor con síndrome de octavo grado no moriré tan fácil- rompiendo la cuarta pared el poni se levantó del suelo expulsando sangre, primero se sacó la flecha del hombro, después la espada del costado mientras todo veian como la herida se sanaba de manera mágica.

\- Gilipollas…- murmuro Leos.

\- ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!- grito el Pegaso, Leos le lanzo una bola de fuego directa a la cara que exploto del impacto.

\- Gilipollas- dijo Leos estando a dos pasos del poni, pero este volvió a levantarse con su cara restaurándose de la explosión.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJA SOY INMORTAL!, ¡NO IMPORTA QUE DAÑO SEA LO RESTAURARE EN SEGUIDA!- grito el Pegaso alegre Leos se acarició la barbilla un poco.

\- Si te arranco el corazón ¿podrías vivir sin él?- pregunto Leos sin mucho interés.

\- Este…-

\- Si te atravieso el cráneo destruyendo tu cerebro… ¿sobrevivirías?-

\- Bueno…-

\- Si te desmiembro, reparto tus partes por todo el mundo y entierro tu cabeza… ¿vivirías aun así?-

\- No creo que…-

\- Si te aplasto la cabeza con mis manos ¿lo harías?- Thorax se unió con su pregunta.

\- Si te empalo a la mita con una espada y destruyo tus órganos principales ¿lo harías?- Sweet se unió también con una sonrisa.

\- Si uso una flecha del material más duro de la tierra para atravesar tu cabeza… ¿lo harías?- fue esta vez Creepy mientras sacaba una flecha que relucía con el metal de fabricación.

\- Si uso un Veneno en tu cuerpo que te pudra de poco a poco ¿lo harías?- Daring do también sonrió un poco.

El Pegaso callado jamás había pensado en esas formas de matarle tan creativas, puesto desde esa perspectiva no era inmortal, solo un imbécil con buena regeneración de heridas… molesto infantilmente el Pegaso apunto a Leos.

\- ¡A SI PUES!… ¡VISTES COMO VAGABUNDO!-

\- llevo creo que cerca de tres meses dentro de esta maldita torre discúlpame si no soy capaz de comprarme lo último en moda para plagiadores- con un tono irónico el humano le saco el dedo al Pegaso que le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Thorax a lo que el Pegaso le vio.

\- He… un minuto… ¿Dónde estoy?, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba de jerga en las Pegasus…- Leos saco a Gram apuntando al poni.

\- Todos atrás voy a matar a este gilipollas- ante eso dicho el Pegaso le vio antes de notar la espada y sentir un montón de agujas sobre su piel.

\- ¿Esa espada es una [Dragón Slayer]?- el Pegaso rojo le vio serio un momento, Leos ladeo la cabeza si lo pensaban bien de hecho esa espada si era una asesina de dragones por su leyenda… sin embargo vio al Pegaso suspiro guardando su espada.

\- Ahhh…-

\- Mira si o que nos dice este ninja poni es cierto entonces necesitaremos ayuda contra una hidra en el siguiente cuarto… odio decir esto pero podrías sernos útil… ¿te apuntas?- Leos le alzo la mano, ante la mirada atónita de todos que nunca creyeron ver al sociópata de Leos dando la mano solo porque sí.

\- Me parece bien, me llamo Undead Red-

\- Leos Y' Mol- ambos se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

El grupo empezó a caminar la salida estaba a una sala de distancia…

Daring do gruño dándose cuenta de que sería la esclava del humano hasta que este muriera.

Sweet no sabía qué hacer con su vida después de todo eso.

Thorax capaz de sentir las emociones supo el que Leos se hundía mas en la desesperación, cerro sus ojos aun así debía de volver con su colmena.

Creepy no mentía con lo de la orden de malta, pero después de ver el horror de la torre de babilonia jamás volvería a Equestria y mucho menos después del último mensaje que declaraba el ataque de un dragón a la capital…

Undead solo suspiro, Nada ello era lo acostumbrado… pero mehh era un mercenario como recompensa pediría unos momentos con ambas chicas o la espada del humano… o que pasara primero.

Viendo el arco de la puerta al último cuarto y su salida de la torre Leos apago todo apego a los que le rodeaban, si uno llegaba a morir no quería el sufrir por los lazos formados con… Sweet y Thorax, los vio a ambos una última ve pensando en cómo sería una lástima el no verles más.

…

…

…

Celestia diosa del sol miro con ira los destruidos escenarios de capital, el monstruo un aglomerado de papel e piel al rojo vivo desbastaba lo que quedaba, salvo ella, los ciudadanos que abandonaron el lugar antes, las guardianas, los demás de la reunión, su hermana y los humanos eran los únicos en pie haciéndole frente a ese monstruo.

Vio como con molestia los humanos no podían el hacerle frente al monstruo por si solos, suspiro estirando sus alas mientras tomaba altura alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza haciendo aparecer un circulo de magia blanco, esa grosería contra ella como deidad ya había llegado muy lejos…

\- Desaparece-

Y así el juicio divino cayó sobre la bestia borrándola de la existencia ante la atónita mirada de los humanos…

…

…

…

TAMMM

PAMMM

\- ¡GRRRR!-

\- ¡BRAHHHHH!-

\- Santa mierda…- Murmuro Leos viendo como una hidra de al menos 40 metros de 7 cabezas cada una de un color diferente combatía contra lo que parecía ser un Arachne de los que Leos se había encontrado antes, salvo que este tenía apariencia más humana salvo por los seis ojos a escasos centímetros de este estaba un… humano.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡CÓRTALE LAS MALDITAS CABEZAS!- El humano tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, su piel blanca estaba sucia además de que su sudadera azul rota en algunas partes con 1,73m el humano corría no muy lejos del Arachne.

El monstruo araña usaba sus patas filosas para ponerse sobre la hidra que usando dos de sus cabezas de colores amarillo e naranja le evitaban el paso, otras dos más, azul junto a una morada las cuales mordieron al mosntruo arácnido, como si fuese un ataque directo a sí mismo el humano se sostuvo los brazos mientras caía hacia atrás del dolor.

-…- Leos no tenía por qué preocuparse pero por lo visto ese mosntruo araña era bueno, aun después de ser mordido por uno de los seres mitológicos que paso a la historia por ser jodidamente venenoso le dio crédito, Creepy a un lado tenso su arco con una flecha que tenía una piedra roja incrustada en la punta.

BOOMMMM

Después de soltarla en dirección de una de las cabezas, una de color blanco dejándola como un cuello soltando sangre sin más, pero otra cabeza una verde la más pequeña de todas se le acerco antes de soltar de sus fauces una estela de luz verde, Leos vio al arquero y este le vio.

\- Eso es lo que la hace tan problemática… mientras esa este no importa que las demás reciban daño… se recuperara enseguida, nuestra mejor opción es atacar juntos- Creepy dijo, Leos entendió antes de ver como el otro humano emprendía la retirada hacia ellos.

\- Gracias… gracias por lo de hace un momento…- viéndole de cerca el grupo noto el que el humano tenía los ojos café oscuro, de rodillas se notaba sus zapatos deportivos negros, Leos le tomo del hombro con una sonrisa fresca.

\- Nos debes la vida, así que formaras la avanzada en nuestro plan de deshacernos de esa cosa…- el humano le vio con duda pero detrás observo el grupo rudo con el que venía Leos…-

\- Si las cosa van a mal, me largo- dijo el humano-

\- Digo lo mismo-el arquero tomo una de sus flechas tensando de nuevo su arco.

\- Soy inmortal, no temo a una simple hidra-

\- Es una hidra mutada imbécil, su cabeza naranja lanza choques de energía explosiva, la amarilla rayos, la azul congela, la morada tiene un veneno fácilmente nivel S, es la bestia perfecta…-

\- ¿Y la blanca?- pregunto Undead con aburrimiento.

\- Esa cubre a la verde en el caso de dirigir el ataque a ella-

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta lo que quedaba de tu Orden?- Daring do recibió la espada del Changeling tomando postura mientras se alzaba un poco del suelo, Sweet se sonó los puños con fuerza, Undead sonrió antes de desenfundar sus espadas y tomar vuelo, Leos empuño a Gram con sus manos, Thorax saco su hacha, el otro humano hizo aparecer de nuevo el monstruo Arachne de antes.

\- No quedo nada de ellos- dijo el arquero con ira.

\- Anton Highway, Un gusto, solo por si no sobrevivimos…-

\- Da igual…- dijo Leos sin interés, todos juntos dieron un paso a adelante.

\- ¡GRRRRRRRR!- Rugió el monstruo, Leos sonrió había llegado muy lejos como para dejarse matar por una serpiente sobre alimentada…

\- ¡A DARLE DE HOSTIAS!-

Con el grito los vengado… el grupo sin nombre se lanzaron al combate, Leos fue directo a la cabeza blanca aun si después quedaba hecho mierda forzó a la magia a recorrer las venas tensando los músculos de su cuerpo, salto cual Hulk evitando el mordisco de una de las cabezas, en el aire Undead le tomo de uno de los brazos, otra cabeza la naranja cargaba energía en su boca pero…

BOOOOOMMMM

\- Ni creas que te dejare hijo de puta- el arquero le mando otra de sus flechas explosivas estando lo más lejos posible del grupo, la de cabeza azul le mando una onda helada pero una bola de fuego de Leos le salvo el pellejo, Sweet corriendo en dirección dio varias piruetas con dos manos antes de lanzarse de lleno… todo esto con sus atributos rebotando, después en el aire retrajo su puño.

PUMMMMM

Liberando un golpe a la cabeza azul redujo esa a una bola de carne en el suelo que quebró del golpe, Daring do lanzo desde el aire la espada que se clavó justo en la amarilla que exploto de golpe al haber estado cargando rayos, Undead solto a Leos cuando la boca de la cabeza morada les embosco con la intención de morderlos, dejando ir al humano el poni recibió la mordida de lleno pero usando sus espadas para atravesar la cabeza de esta.

\- ¡Ja!- rio el Pegaso mientras veía su obra de arte.

Leos vio como la verde cargaba la energía para sanar todas por lo que con una mueca llena de ira uso a Gram para intentar cortarla pero de inmediato la blanca se metió en medio siendo ella la dividida dejando que la verde expulsara la energía sanando a las demás cabezas al instante, el humano gruño de la frustración, tres cabezas le rodearon por todos lado mientras caía pero…

FIUUUUU

TUMMMM

Un hilo de tela corto de lleno tres cabezas que se dirigían desmembrar a Leos, Thorax saltando en el aire pudo dividir en dos la cabeza verde al ser dejado de lado, Leos sonrió… después de tanto el Changeling aún le cubría la espalda, volviendo en si conto siete menos cuatro… dos…

\- Ahora si hijo de puta…- Leos sonrió cual demente mientras sus demás compañeros le imitaban…

Para ser su primera vez como equipo lo hacían bien… ahora al punto.

Pero de repente…

\- ¡GRARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-

De la nada todo se distorsiono, una segunda hidra más grande que la anterior apareció debajo de la otra, Leos con miedo vio lo que quedaba de la otra ser curada por la cabeza de la recién aparecida, el color se le fue de la cara, entendiendo algo de lo más perturbador.

\- Un bebe… y su mama…-

( **Inserté Dusttale Megalovania** )

\- ¡GRAAAAARRRRRRR!- rugieron ambas criaturas, de inmediato todos perdieron parte de su moral de batalla.

Las ocho cabezas más grandes fueron en dirección de las criaturas que les sobrevolaban…

Daring y Undead.

El Pegaso rojo seguro de su recuperación salido disparado hacia la hidra, esta arremolino sus cabezas alrededor del Pegaso, este sonrió poniendo sus espadas de manera que rodando en su eje diera un tornado de estocadas cortando tres cabezas de lleno, el monstruo araña cayó sobre la hidra más grande a su espalda el humano junto con Creepy ambos se veian bastante cansados.

\- ¿Creí que te irías si la cosa se iba al demonio?- dijo el humano mientras hacía que su monstro con su dos manos grandes le arrancara otras dos cabezas a la madre hidra, el arquero saco otra de sus flechas notando como le quedaba tres en total, esta tenía una piedra negra incrustada.

\- Esta cosa me matara igual así que voy a pelear hasta el final- soltando la flecha esta impacto de lleno el abdomen de la hidra que empezó a pudrirse, antes de que la cabeza verde la curara Daring do con la espada del Changeling le atravesó de lleno.

\- ¡NO ME MATO UN HUMANO DE MIERDA PARA REVIVIR PARA DESPUÉS SER ASESINADA POR UNA HIDRA DE PORQUERÍA!- La zombi por poco es devorada por otra de las cabezas pero el Changeling lo evito tirando su hacha clavándosela de lleno en la cabeza a la madre hidra…

Eso pasaba con la más grande, porque la pequeña…

\- ¡MUERE HIJA DE PUTA!, ¡MUERE!- Harto de todo Leos gano una expresión libre de todo miedo, lanzándose cual temerario demente sobre la hidra hija, moviendo como poseído por Gram de un tajo corto tres de las cabezas, Sweet ayudándole destruyo a la ver y cuando una más iba en dirección del humano este se dejó morder por la blanca solo para que co un hilo de sangre en su labio y un dolor indescriptible recorriéndole el cuerpo brotara llamas de su cuerpo…

BOOOOMMMM

Haciendo explotar la cabeza dejando dos aun funcionales, Leos salió del fuego con su ropa aún más destruida que antes, empuñando a Gram listo para terminar con las dos cabezas que faltaba pero…

TUUUMMM

Cayó de rostro al suelo por el cansancio, antes de que la hidra aprovechara eso, Sweet rescato a su amigo de las fauces de la bestia, la hidra hija volteo a ver como su madre había muerto en manos del resto de los del grupo, estos le vieron con ira palpable en sus rostros.

La hidra sintiendo el peligro trato de huir, una flecha se le calvo en la espalda haciéndola voltear, Sweet con puño cerrado ascendió directo a la mandíbula de la criatura, Undead salto cortando en pedacitos una de las cabezas, después el mosntruo araña bajo desprendiendo la cabeza del monstruo de su cuerpo haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

\- Lo logramos…- susurro Daring un poco incrédula de lo acontecido…

\- Si…- dijo Sweet poniendo en su regazo al inconsciente humano.

\- La puerta está ahí…- dijo el arquero.

Todos vieron la fina puerta de madera marrón ahí, Thorax agarrando a Leos para ponérselo como costal de papas en el hombro, todos se vieron antes de caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla…

Salidos de ese infierno de torre vieron el hermoso escenario a su alrededor… kilómetros de…

Desierto…

Puto desierto…

Si Leos estuviera consciente seguramente gritaría algo como…

\- ¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO!- Grito el otro humano del grupo.

Ahora podían ver diferentes luces, una al oeste y otra al este sin saber cuál elegir solo suspiraron.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Y ahí esta…

Bueno gente ahora son ustedes lo que escogen por donde irán el grupo… la dirección cambiara por un rumbo importante la historia bien sin más vamos los Oc y sus dueños.

Undead Red- Nickolas01.

Anton Highway- C-Moon19.

Creepy Asamble- Guest.

Eso sería todo ahora escojan a que infierno rosa se enfrentara ahora Leos…


	5. Chapter 5

Vamos a seguir burlándonos de Gary Stus… después de tan fumado capitulo como el anterior siento que me he desviado de mi objetivo primordial el cual es mostrar a los Gary Stus en su más pura expresión como las mierdas que son…

En que iba… para aquellos incapaces de usar más del 20% de su capacidad deductiva se los dejare claro los fic con Gary Stus que aquí se les hace parodia presentes:

Nick- Nicolás: ¿Soy el Alicornio legendario?- Nickolas01.

Richard- Rirchar: Mi vida Y Mis poderes Ocultos- Rikimlp (Que mal que seas Venezolano como Yo).

Káiser- Los protagonistas humanos: "Saga" "El Clan Ibuki"- El abuelo Ibuki.

Will (Mención)- Will: ¡Esto Será Divertido!- Dark Opal Infinity (Venezolano También… que pena…)

Bueno… no deseo que ninguno de los nombrados se sienta ofendido solo doy la mirada a los fics con Gary Stu Hie más conocidos actualmente, en todo caso si ustedes lectores conocen de algún otro Gary Stu que les ha parecido insoportable decimé y yo con gusto lo incluiré a la lista de burlas por hacer o que hago.

Antes que nada déjenme darles unos puntos importantes:

Leos Y´Mol es un anagrama de una palabra Muy usada en esta sección de Fanfiction. ¿Alguien puede adivinar cuál es?

Saben… más de una vez he querido borrar este fic, realmente no me siento cómodo escribiendo sobre un sobre un Oc, ya que contrario a los personajes canon de los cuales siempre busco mantener su personalidad con Leos es como una hoja en blanco… hasta el momento muchos han recalcado que es un desgraciado cosa que está bien puesto que es un ser creado para contra ponerse a todo Mlp y A los Gary Stus.

Como llego al mínimo de reviews siempre bueno que más da solo les pido el que si empiezan a notar que Leos va por el camino del Stu lo detengan por favor…

Agradezco a los Oc Invitados por su participación en este humilde fic ahora vamos con aquellos que los han dado:

Undead Red- Nickolas01.

Anton Highway- C-Moon19.

Creepy Asamble- Guest.

* * *

[Nuevos]:

Guest- Víctor Black.

Dikr1229- Daniel I.K.R.

Todo el mundo Brony- Cristian.

(Para los Guest por favor dejar los reviews con nombres diferentes ya que será un tanto confuso el diferencial el uno del otro)

En Fin Ahora digamos inicio a esta sarta de incoherencias sobre un Oc que desprecia al Gary Stus en su odisea de dejar ese rosado universo…

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Dos Kiritos Son Peor Que Uno, Tres Dédalos no hacen un genio milenario y Un solo Percy Jackson vale más que Diez Mil Narutos.**

Era un reflejo de lo que sería una prosa a la inmortalidad de un autor como su intento de idealizarse a sí mismo dentro de una seria de la cual siente una atroz obsesión…

El querer llenar ese vacío que sientes al querer fingir ser el mejor en algo trajo consigo la aberrante mueca de la diarrea mental que se suelta cual cause de agua hacia el mar, contaminando con su inmundicia lo que sería algo así mismo con el interés de la aberrante literatura de un ser que deseaba ser el dios dentro de su creación sin importarle la destrucción que causaba a la imagen preestablecida de una serie…

Bueno ya basta de palabras que no entienden…

Vamos al punto…

Les hablare de Alpha Magnus Soul Master… 3ro… el Alicornio…

Un ser cuya excelencia trascendía la lógica de 2 + 2 dando como resultado 7, entrenado para desde que tenía 7 años por si solo para llevar a cabo la tarea de ser el salvado de Equestria, quien sería Deidificado como solo él debía serlo, alzándose por las deidades establecidas en el mundo… siendo capaz de dominar mujeres de todo tipo incluyendo a hombres confundidos…

Es decir Alpha Magnus Soul master 3ro el Alicornio… es…

Un Gary Stu.

La tragedia era su pasado, su léxico emulaba a la perfección a los autores de obras como "la Gasolina", "pasito a pasito", Junto a infinidad de otros canceres para los oídos, como tal su descripción era tan extraordinaria, perfecta y más allá de la compresión humana que no tendría el mas mínimo descaro de intentar procesar esa idea en el escrito presente… ya que resultaría en la destrucción de las mentes mortales por tener que soportar tal excelencia que ni siquiera el monstruo de espagueti en el cielo sería capaz de describir…

Por lo que Alpha Magnus Soul master 3ro solo se irguió sobre sus casco en la arena a su alrededor que indigna de su presencia solo rodeaba los casco de la excelsa criatura… entonces dando un paso con su cascos emprendió la épica de su gran viaje con la esperanza de follarse a todo lo que pensara mientras rellenaba el resto del texto con incoherencias dignas del autor de naruto, haciendo sentir a su creador realizado ante las aventuras que viviría su representación en el mundo que escogió para arruinar pero…

TUMMMMM

Un barco surcando la arena le atropello dejándole en el suelo aplastado, incrédulo de esa grosería contra su perfecta persona se levantó, mientras su cuerno se iluminaba preparándose para soltar su poder en bruto pero.

TUMMMM

El mismo barco dio hacia atrás cual auto volviendo a aplastar a su excelencia, seguido fue hacia adelante antes de volver a atrás, así siguiendo el ciclo de aplastar al Gary Stu, en eso de la 300000000 aplastada el barco continuo su camino pasando atravesó de las dunas de arena mientras el Gary Stu con su constitución de dios se levantó en seguida, mirando su maravilloso cuerpo magullado por el grosero medio de transporte solo pensó en dejarles ir con misericordia en su corazón pero…

TUMMMM

Una flecha se le clavo en el ojo, sin sentir más que el piquete de una abeja el Alicornio se extrajo el proyectil de su cuenca junto a su ojo dejándole un poco menos perfecto pero aun así perfecto, de nuevo tomo un paso a adelante.

BURNNNN

BOOOOMMMM

Una esfera de fuego le impacto su excelsa persona destruyendo sus perfectas prendas, después de eso un látigo derretido le cayó encima de su perfecto rostro un momento, prendas de ropas femeninas para su gusto también le abordaron antes de que pudiera hacer algo más gracias al señor dios todopoderoso le mando al Gary Stu un meteorito que le destruyo de la faz del planeta salvando así las mentes de muchos de tener que leer las cartas de amor gay de un autor a su propio ego camuflado como personaje gilipollas de nivel dios…

Sin embargo retomemos la sarta de sátiras camufladas como las aventuras de la representación de todo lo que se oponga a los Gary Stus, concentrémonos en el barco y los que en el viajaban que tan amablemente colaboraron a la destrucción del Gary Stu pero primero…

…

…

…

Hay blasfemias increíbles en el mundo… como decir que Saitama es más fuerte que Goku…

O llegar a decir "El Regayton es la mejor música del mundo" (A quien diga esto por favor ejecútelo al instante)

O también "las películas son mejores que los libros" (Por favor a este también asesínenlo)

O "Naruto es el mejor personaje alguna vez creado"… (Este ha de ser sodomizado por 77 negros antes de asesinarle mientras se le hace ver Boku No Pico…)

Pero ninguna como la que esos bandidos cometieron contra Celestia, El usar a sus amados ponis para que se destruyeran entre si fue una gran blasfemia…

Las guardianas después de llorar hicieron una pi jamada, los humanos presas de la culpa de no haber podido salvar a nadie aun con sus fantásticas habilidades, Deuz ex machina, plagios, incoherencias argumentales e demás habilidades remarcables…

Kirito estaría orgulloso…

Mientras el diablo del habla española Nicolás maduro con sus remarcables contribuciones a la destrucción de la lengua castellana les daría su aprobación de servir como sus anticristos para el buen léxico dejando de lado ese aspecto volvamos de mis pensamientos a la "Trama".

\- El clan Chichibuki estará listo en unos días… debemos prepararnos bien para la batalla el dragón no volverá a huir…- Káiser fruncio el ceño.

\- SI…-

\- Así será princesa Celestia…- Hablo Richard con una sonrisa.

Nick al fondo usaba sus capacidades mentales para buscar la lógica en las palabras del zorro, ellos… ¿cómo el zorro pudo el negar todos su ataques?, las técnicas de Natsu eran invencibles… solo fue necesario el que se moviese, los movimientos de ese zorro eran los de un guerrero sin dudas pero Natsu era mejor… ¿Por qué perdió?

Incapaz de comprender el hecho de que él no era un personaje de anime así como tampoco tenía ninguna experiencia real en batalla más allá de la improvisación mediante sus aventuras rosas no procesaba el hecho de haber perdido como si nada contra un zorro salido de ningún lado… fruncio el ceño negando la realidad sobre él, pensado en que la siguiente vez que se vieran vencería al zorro sin problemas rio un poco… si el como héroe de Equestria debía de ser invencible.

Richard aun parado frente Celestia vio a la durmiente Rainbow Dash, apretó el puño lleno de fuerza, el zorro y el unicornio causaron un desastre a sus amados seres más allá de lo bélicamente aceptado por un humano… no ganarían, ni ellos ni el dragón, ni ningún villano que amenazase su amado mundo, el clan Chichibuki estaría para resguardar ese mundo del dolor del de los humanos… mientras respirara como humano defendería ese mundo.

Káiser quien tenía conocimientos de batalla practica en su mundo tampoco pudo el hacerle verdadero daño a ese zorro falso, lleno de ira contra sigo mismo suspiro en derrota, el poder que les había conferido el universo para defender a sus amados ponis, suspiro mientras veía por las ventanas del castillo hacia la luna en el firmamento… esperando el poder conocer a la regente de ese astro.

…

…

…

Un barco de velas surcaba con fuerza la Arenas del desierto, parte de la arena salía disparada a los lados por la rapidez del barco… El grupo de la torre de babilonia se encontraba en pleno barco cada uno haciendo lo suyo…

Thorax afilaba su hacha mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Daring do la cual se hallaba con uno de los trajes de bailarinas árabes, Sweet igual el de la zombi marrón mientras el de ella azul, Creepy miraba unos barriles con muchas flechas en lo que parecía ser la veleta más grande, Anton usaba el teléfono de Leos para oír música humana, Undead dormía tranquilamente mientras en una esquina vigilado por el gran Changeling estaba Leos que…

\- ¡JURO QUE MATARE A CADA UNO DE ESOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS!- se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, aun después de saber que pasaría al obligar a sus venas a transitar magia Leos se arriesgó con los resultados de ahora estar retorciéndose de dolor por su temeraria acción.

Si tuviera que comparar su dolor sería el equivalente a oír a Justin Bieber Feat cualquier reggaetón de porquería mientras era azotado cual mártir por un ejército de sadomasoquistas sudorosos mientras intentaban leerle crespúsculo con la misma emoción que la de un anciano en un enema, a su vez que le obligaba a ver todo el relleno de naruto a su vez que veía imágenes gay de la serie anteriormente dicha, aumentado por 20.

Como gusano Leos deseo el asesinar al idiota que le envió ese mensaje… no corrección una vez encontrara la forma de volver le metería al menos 200 balas por donde no brillara el sol… el puto ano, sonrió un poco… mientras fuese humano, eso le recordó el pensar en otras cosas solía amainar el dolor por lo que se concentró en su espada y leyenda que le envolvía.

Gram la espada que clavo Odín en el árbol Barnstokkr… solo el digno sería capaz de usarla como Excalibur su uso era puesto solo para los reyes dignos. Sigmund el rey destinado, la saco fue el menor de sus hermanos teniendo paralelismo con el rey David, fue rota en una batalla que sostuvo e dios principal de la mitología escandinava contra otro dios más tarde sería re forjada para que Siegfried pudiese ser capaz de matar al enano transformado en dragón Fafnir, así mismo le concedió al héroe después de bañarse en la sangre de este invulnerabilidad siendo paralelo a Aquiles… también se le dio el nombre de Balmung, Palmunc así mismo como Nothung aunque estas se les consideraba otras espadas sin razón aparente así mismo con la confusión entre Caliburn, Excalibur y otras tantas.

Después se dio cuenta el que no servía ese método por lo que solo recapitulo en su mente lo sucedido después de despertar…

…

…

…

Abriendo sus comunes ojos Leos fue consciente de las hectáreas de desierto… suponiendo que no había muerto he ido al infierno poni solo significaba una cosa…

\- Puto desierto… lo que había fuera de la torre era… ¡UN PUTO DESIERTO!-Leos lleno de ira notando como estaba como costal de papas en los brazos de Thorax antes de caer en cuenta del dolor humano en su cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor el Changeling tuvo que soltarle de su agarre mientras Leos se retorcía como lagartija, Daring do se acercó a su amo con una sonrisa en rostro mientras se ponía una mano en su corazón.

\- ¿Te duele?- sin poder contestar el humano gruño un poco antes de seguir con su dolor.

\- Bien… estamos en medio de un desierto en arabia poni… debemos movernos rápido de noche los licántropos, arpías y rapaces son mas activos…- Creepy vio como solo contaba con una flecha más, los demás sentados en la arena solo suspiraron ante la sombra de la torre que llegaba cerca de la luna.

\- Mi hacha ya no tiene filo… mi espada tampoco… ninguno de ustedes tiene amor en su sistema… estoy cansado- Thorax cato fatigado en la arena producto del cansancio.

\- No me quedan fuerzas…- susurro Sweet llena de dolor y cansancio.

\- Estoy… vuelto mierda…- el otro humano cayó al suelo cansado.

\- Yo estoy bien…- Undead se detuvo al ver las miradas de muerte de la mayoría.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?- la pregunta de la poni de tierra iba dirigida a todos en general…

\- Tengo una idea… esos nómadas que me acompañaban dijeron que un grupo de los suyos se transportaban cerca de estos lados… solo tenemos que esperar…- Daring do realmente no cansada solo estaba parada sin más viendo con una sonrisa el dolor de su amo.

\- Cuanto tardara eso… no podemos quedarnos aquí solo porque si, seremos presas fácil para los monstruos… Creepy rompió un poco de su traje usando junto con una piedra para encender una fogata.

\- Sugiero descansar mientras esperamos… hare la primera guardia- Thorax se levantó con su hacha en hombro aun cansado era el más amable de todos.

\- Bien… ¿alguien tiene algo de comer?…- El ninja pregunto todos se vieron.

\- Leos y yo comíamos carne de monstruo… Sweet hacia lo mismo con algunos monstruo clase planta de la torre- el Changeling dijo el otro humano gruño.

\- No… no me miren… llevo semanas comiendo patas de araña para sobrevivir…-Anton dijo con ira mientras una pequeña araña le trepaba la cara.

\- Ahora soy una no- muerta no necesito comer- Daring do sonriente seguía disfrutando del dolor del humano.

\- Yo desperté en la torre por lo que no tengo nada…- de nuevo el odio de todos fue dirigido a Undead.

\- Lo único que quiero en esta vida es morirme…- susurro el poni del arco viendo la luna.

…

…

…

TAP

TAP

TAP

RAP

TAP

El sonido de un millar de balas seguido del arma proyectil dicho golpeaban de lleno el maniquí acorazado de un dragón, en posición de tiro estaban una fila de 15 canes… la general loba alzo la mano deteniendo la prueba… miedo se vio en su único ojo al darse cuenta de que el maniquí estaba intacto, con fuerza escupió su cigarrillo llena de ira, tomo su espada en su espalda y

SLASHHHH

Corto el maniquí que las balas no pudieron ni hacerle una abolladura… suspiro derrotado mientras el resto de los presentes le miraban llenos de duda.

\- Mi herencia es lo único que le hace daño a esta bestia… necesito reproducir esta espada… un humano… necesitamos un humano… uno que pueda dar un fuerte guerrero...- la loba suspiro, con una mirada llena de fuerza se encamino al lugar donde seguro obtendría un humano capaz de pelear…

…

…

…

\- Que porquería- el zorro que peleo contra los Stus caminaba en medio de un cementerio lleno de tumbas, dando vuelta en una tumba llego hasta una cueca tanteo el terreno empezando a ver como dejaba de ser una simple a cueva a mostrar paredes enlosadas junto con el sonido de múltiples maquinas al final con una puerta frente a él, accedió a una escalera por las cuales bajando hayo el lugar lleno de tubos de ensayo de espaldas a él la figura de un esqueleto de unicornio.

\- Mad… ¿acaso siempre escoges los cuerpos más desagradables?… Inari santo… ¿cómo vas con eso de la invasión de no-muertos?- el esqueleto se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa marca satán.

\- Voy bien… pero necesito una última reliquia del templo de Inari ya sabes… algo que tiene la Miko del lugar- el zorro ladeo su cabeza lleno de curiosidad entonces se incoó de hombros.

\- Matar a una sacerdotisa… lo único que me faltaba, bien entonces nos vemos voy en camino a un lugar donde seguro será fácil el encontrar-

…

…

…

\- Que mierda…- Anton dijo viendo el velero gigante frente a ellos, parado como si nada de entre la gran estructura salió un poni con una andrajosa túnica de viaje marrón, su pelaje era color café junto con ojos color azul claro con una barba poblada miro al grupo antes sonreír.

\- Estas son tierras peligrosas de noche, y parece que no están muy bien en cuanto a transporte- el anciano sonrió Creepy fruncio el ceño mientras Sweet se le acercaba.

\- ¿En el mejor de los casos?-

\- Las entregamos a ustedes a cambio…- Creepy evaluó la peor opción que era morir en manos de los nómadas.

\- Digo que los ataquemos primero y después veamos cómo sale la cosa- Anton hizo aparecer una araña mecánica en sus manos.

\- Eso no sería sensato, están mejor armados y nosotros muy cansados- Thorax disfrazado de poni de pelaje blanco con melena azul solo vio al barco.

\- ¿Y si les ofrecemos algo?- curiosamente esa idea inesperada vino de Undead el cual estaba parado como si nada.

\- ¿Pero qué?- Daring do aun disfrutando del dolor de ver a Leos retorciéndose les pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que Leos recuperado un poco del dolor grito.

\- ¡LLÉVENNOS A SALVO AL SIGUIENTE ASENTAMIENTO Y TENDRÁ UNA NOCHE ENTERA CON LA DE CABELLO GRIS!- Todos vieron al humano que siguió lamentando su dolor mientras el poni árabe se acariciaba la barba…

\- Me parece bien… trato hecho, suban y nosotros empezaremos a cobrar de una vez…-

\- Hijo de Apophis…- susurro Daring do mientras era observada como trozo de carne por la tripulación de al menos 20 ponis machos.

\- Eso fue muy listo…- Thorax tomo a Leos como costal de papa mientras subían la escalera que dejaron caer los ponis árabes que abordaron rápido a la zombi.

\- No se preocupen tiene todas sus vacunas…- Leos aun sufriendo el infierno en pie logro burlase más de su sirviente viendo como era llevada a un cuarto aparte.

\- Te maldigo- dijo el poni molesto.

…

…

…

Luna la princesa de la… luna, estaba expectante de la magia proliferando de múltiples puntos envió a diferentes grupos secretos en su poder a investigar, la orden de los caballeros De la Luna Menguante habían vuelto con la información de que un templo a un dios ajeno había aparecido de la nada, la orden del sol blanco había asegurado los jardines flotantes de Babilonia y la orden de los caballeros de Malta no había regresado.

\- Misterioso…-

…

…

…

\- ¡AJAJAJAJA QUE MIERDA!- frente a todos estaba un hombre de cabello negro grasoso, ojos pequeños negros, barba en su barbilla negra, vestía una camisa de vestir azul pálida, pantalones de vestir negros con zapatos deportivos, media 1,90m con una sonrisa torcida apuntaba a los dos humanos del grupo, tenía la piel pálida, tenía la manga arremangadas mostrando un tatuaje de un águila.

\- Otro humano…- susurro Anton viendo al hombre este enseguida les sonrió.

\- AHAJA carajo, otro de los míos ¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡BIENVENIDOS!- Del golpe aparto a los demás tomando a Anton y a Leos adolorido.

\- Eres humano…- dijo Leos con sorpresa, el hombre sonrió mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

\- ¡JODER LO SOY!, ¿díganme les gusta este mundo?-

\- Bueno…-

\- Porque debe hacerlo… ¡no hay forma de salir de este lugar!-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Donde están mis modales… mi nombre es Víctor Black Y vengo de la madre patria Rusia, ¡ustedes!-

\- Anton Highway… Illinois-

\- ¡UN GRINGO!-

\- Leos Y'Mol, da igual de dónde vengo-

\- ¡Un marica!-

Leos se hartó, con dolor se apartó del agarre del ruso antes de caer de lleno al suelo por no poder moverse, Anton quiso ayudarle pero el ruso le paso una copa de vidrio con un líquido rojo en él.

\- Poción roja…- Leos no perdió el tiempo consumiendo el líquido de golpe.

\- Si… una maravilla de este mundo…- el ruso se sentó en el piso, los amigos de Leos vieron como este se reponía del dolor un poco antes de caer de trasero en el suelo viendo al hombre.

\- Ahh… ¿a qué te refieres con que no hay manera de salir?-

\- Llevo tres años aquí –

\- ¡!- ambos humanos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

\- Pero no es tan mal… tengo buenos ingresos con algunas cosas… féminas con buenas agarraderas y joder parece que todas la especies están locas por tener un hijo de un humano-

\- Zoófilico- dijo Leos con cara de asco.

\- Jejeje lleva tanto tiempo como yo aquí y lo único que te importara será que tengan tetas-

\- Un minuto… que idioma están oyendo ustedes, porque llevo hablando ingles todo el rato- Anton pregunto.

\- Da igual/Ruso- los dos se vieron entre ellos comprendiendo el caso.

\- Entendemos todo…- Leos dijo antes de poder seguir vio unos barriles con lo que parecía ser poción roja.

\- Es un cargamento en dirección a el Equestria sus soldados pagan millares por ellas…- el ruso sonrió.

\- ¿Estas a cargo?- Anton pregunto.

\- Si… estos idiotas me deben la vida y como está escrito en su ley soy su amo y señor…-

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me des unas cuantas botella de poción roja?- Leos pregunto, él ruso le vio entonces chasqueo sus dedos.

\- Esa espada de ahí… se ve fuerte… ¿qué tal un intercambio?- Leos con Gram en su espalda pensó en pros y contras llegando a la decisión de no vender su única arma.

\- Lo siento, esta espada me ha salvado el cuello varias veces- el ruso asintió entonces saco un puro de su bolsillo antes de encenderlo con un fosforo Leos lo hizo con una pequeña flama en su mano.

\- Magia… Ejejeje tengo una mejor oferta ahora…- Leos arqueo una ceja.

\- Te escucho-

\- Veras… los dentro de unos momentos llegaremos a las dunas profundas ahí se esconden los gusanos gigantes…-

\- Gusanos gigantes…- repitió el gringo incrédulo.

\- Si… gigantes… veras me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco…-

Leos aun adolorido vio a su alejado grupo, vio al ruso con cara de proxeneta antes de contar en su mente, después suspiro cansado.

\- Tus marineros de arena tienen a una… "esclava no sexual" mía, danos una muda de ropa nueva a los que la necesitamos y listo-

\- Unas flechas nuevas no estarían mal-

\- Y comida…-

\- Y medicina no mágica-

\- y un mapa-

El orden, Creepy, Sweet, Undead, y Thorax dijeron. El ruso miro al grupo con una ceja arqueada, luego a los dos humanos frente a él, sonrió antes de escupir en el suelo.

\- Hecho mocoso, pero todo el grupo participa o no hay trato- Leos volteo a ver a todos que sonrieron.

\- Hecho-

\- Bien… dime solo puedes hace una chispa ¿o haces algo más interesante?-

Leos sonrió, se levantó juntando ambas manos antes de lanzar una bola de fuego gigante hacia lo desconocido, Creepy tomo su última flecha lanzándola también, el látigo de Daring do salió disparado desde un cuarto hacia afuera.

\- Fiuu… muy impresionante… sin duda, bueno es hora estamos a dos minutos de pasar las duna poco profundas…-

\- ¡JEFE HAY ALGUIEN ADELANTE DEL BARCO!- grito un poni en el mástil mirando dijo.

\- Da igual atropellarlo-

5 minutos después.

Y eso llevo a la muerte de Alpha Magnus 3ero el Alicornio…

Nadie le lloraría.

…

…

…

El Gary Stu Richard miraba a su durmiente Rainbow Dash cubierta por una sábana blanca completamente desnuda… intuyendo los actos de zoofilia hechos entre esos dos los espectadores bien podían asquearse o tenerle envidia según sus enfermos gustos pero daba lo mismo… el humano se levantó saliendo de la habitación aun desnudo con una toalla en su partes inferiores demostrando su perfecto cuerpo con años de entrenamientos en su imaginación camino por los pasillo antes de ver a una Fluttershy llorando.

Sin dialogo como en una barata película porno el humano fue en su rescate, una vez juntos ambos unieron sus labios en señal de pasión y engaño hacia sus parejas, ahí mismo la yegua y el Stu tuvieron salvaje sexo que solo podría imaginar el primero…

…

…

…

\- ¿No siente una Gilipolles tipo harem está pasando justo ahora?- Leos cuestiono mientras observaba el infinito desierto frente a él, a su lado Creepy con carcaj lleno de flechas negras con rojo, como combatientes a distancia mantendrían lejos a los gusanos, Sweet, Thorax y Anton estarían acabando con los rezagados que lograsen llegar al barco.

\- No sé a qué te refieres pero la carnada esta lista- el ninja miro a su a la proa donde estaba atado con una cuerda como un gusano…

Undead.

\- Estamos a punto de llegar prepárense… ah… iré a divertirme con la Pegaso… buena suerte…- el ruso entro al cuarto donde el resto de su tripulación estaban usando a la exploradora, Leos miro al arquero antes de hincarse de hombros.

TUUUMMM

TUMMMM

TUMMMM

GROWWWWW

GROOOWWWW

De entre la arena surgieron gigantes gusanos de al menos 20 metros de color piel, sin ojos pero una boca circular llena de dientes filosos, el poni vigía grito del miedo, eran siete en total, Leos gruño, tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda más uno al frente la carnada empezó a dar su función atrayendo a todos al mismo punto.

Una flecha se le clavo al gusano de en frente en la cara pero este solo gruño antes de "ver" a Creepy, alzando su cuerpo expulso de su boca un líquido verde.

\- ¡Mierda!-

BOOOOMMMM

Leos uso una bola de fuego para evitar la que el ácido le diera al poni, el gusano seguía erguido como si nada, molesto Leos supo que su carta de triunfo estaba descartada de momento, Creepy tenso de nuevo su arco esta vez con una flecha roja, miro a Leos con una mirada seria.

\- Ira a la boca lanza una bola de fuego justo cuando este ahí-

\- GROOOWWW- los dos pudieron ver como Thorax usando sus alas de insecto se lanzó al combate sobre uno de los gusanos, el Arachne de Anton usaba sus piernas para retener a uno mientras Sweet intentaba el golpearle sin éxito, después de recuperase ambos Creepy y Leos se concentraron el gusano.

El arquero libero su flecha justo en dirección de la boca del monstruo y Leos lanzo su bola de fuego al instante…

BOOOOMMMM

\- Hijo de puta- dijo Leos viendo al poni que sonrió lleno de vida mientras los restos de la cabeza del gusano caían.

\- Piedras con el hechizo [Explosión de fuego] imbuidas un poco de ayuda de tu parte y ganaremos…- Leos sonrió demente antes de asentir…

Corrieron hasta llegar a donde los demás, Thorax descendió justo antes de que la cabeza del gusano explotara de lleno, Sweet dio un codazo evitando el golpe de uno de esos monstruos, Leos vio como de nuevo Creepy lanzaba una flecha logrando explotar otra cabeza.

Tres menos…

Los cuatro restantes se hundieron en la tierra desapareciendo de la vista… entonces.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

Las palmas del ruso se oyeron volteando vieron como este tenía un revolver colt en sus manos, Leos intuyo que lo siguiente no sería bueno para el…

\- Bueno… un trato es un trato… el siguiente asentamiento es una ciudad de canes, espero que se diviertan ahí- el ruso sonrió Leos le vio raro antes de entender.

\- Hijo de…- la colt le apunto.

\- No es una arma normal, esta bendecida con balas de plata y runas demoniacas, seguirán a su objetivo hasta matarlo- Leos se tragó su orgullo supo que no podía contra eso, detrás del ruso salió Daring con un expresión aburrida pasando al lado de Leos.

\- …-

\- Pequeños-

\- Auch- susurro Anton con lastima ajena.

Los ponis árabes solo gruñeron, entonces el ruso chasqueo los dedos, un cofre lleno de botellas con liquido rojo apareció ahí, seguido unas túnicas andrajosas de viaje le cayó a Leos, otro cofre lleno de comida se puso al lado del primero.

\- Todo el trato está listo disfruten con él-

…

…

…

En una habitación llena de estantes rojos de libros se hallaba un joven de cabellera negra, su piel era blanca ligeramente bronceada, tenía el cabello corto vestía una camisa de vestir blanca con unos pantalones de vestir azul marino, con zapatos informales negros, tenía una de sus manos en un libro de cuero negro, frente a él la loba de la reunión con una mueca molesta.

\- ¿No sientes que un Gilipolles está pasando?- cuestiono el humano a la canina con curiosidad este pero la fémina molesta gruño.

\- Silencio… soy una autoridad debes de obedecerme yo…-

\- eres una canina… no tengo porque considerare igual a mi… ahora si me disculpa tengo que seguir ordenando este lugar-

…

…

…

Desde el mástil parado Thorax miraba hacia la ciudad canina, tomo de entre su armadura una piedra verde, a su lado Creepy miro al horizonte viendo a los lejos las luces.

\- La tierra de los canes… es mejor el que tu humano amigo se mantenga en bajo perfil-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Los caninos tienen una forma "Particular" de tratar a los humanos…-

\- Y veo-

Frente a ambos se vislumbró la erguida ciudad de la tribu de los perro, los edificios para cualquier humano le recordaría las metrópolis más pobladas, los rascacielos emanaban su artificial luz en medio de la oscura noche, acercándose mas vieron el como una gran muralla de 50 metros cubría el lugar, por sobre esta una torre de tamaño descomunal se erguia mostrando el estar fabricada con piedra y adornada por las luces de velas, leves luces de color azul se movían calmadas por la ciudad, semejantes a una torre de empresas un edificio rojo les trancaba el paso…

\- Estamos llegando…- La voz de Leos miro a sus compañero junto con Undead y Daring do.

Ahora vestía una capa de viaje andrajosa de color negro, debajo de ella no se veía nada, Creepy llevaba su traje aun pero con algunos cambios como una tela roja sobre sus hombros, Sweet llevaba una el traje de bailarina árabe azul aun junto con Daring do, Anton y Undead que poco tenían de daño en sus ropas seguían iguales.

A pocos metros observaron como se hacía más pequeña la ciudad hasta llegar a ella, estando frente a un gran portón rojo, de nuevo la escalera del lugar bajo dejando el desembarcar al grupo, Thorax transformándose en poni otra vez sostuvo todos los cofres con su espalda, dado los dos primeros pasos el ruso le dijo.

\- Les deseo suerte, chico de fuego si algún día necesitas trabajo más o menos legal con gusto te recibiré- así mismo se fueron los viajeros, Leos se puso la capucha de su manto, así mismo Anton no queriendo llamar la atención.

…

…

…

Twilight confundida vio el libro en sus manos… con ira fruncio el ceño nada en el titulo le daba risa "como ser una buena esposa para humanos", ira era clara en su rostro, Celestia quería asegurar la lealtad de los Stus por lo que les envió a la mane six un libro con las pautas a tomar para ser la mejor esposa para seres sin personalidad y escaso criterio propio.

…

…

…

Leos pasó la puerta de la ciudad encontrándose con la mirada algo dudosa de dos lobos plateados, sin importarle el pequeño humano camino seguido de su grupo pero la mano de uno de los canes le detuvo.

\- Por favor dígame su trabajo no podemos dejar pasar a alguien así como así-

\- Soy Mercader… llevo mis pócimas en los cofres…- seguido Anton abrió el que tenía las botellas haciendo que el lobo soltara al humano, Leos suspiro lleno de alivio antes de reanudar su marcha…

La ciudad era parecida a cualquier metrópolis humana, salvo por el gran edificio antiguo cualquiera le confundiría con una ciudad del mundo humano, Leos camino dando el aire de un clérigo, sus ropas por suerte llamaban poco la atención por lo que ninguno de los transeúntes le veian, algunos olfateaban el are pero después seguían sin más.

La variedad de especies era de caninos de todas las especies, zorros, lobos, perros. Sería el paraíso para un zoófilico de caninos pero para Leos solo era otra molestia más en su camino.

\- … iré a la biblioteca de la ciudad… hagan lo que se les dé la gana…-

\- Voy contigo-

\- Y yo-

\- Yo también-

Sweet y Thorax se unieron al humano, Daring do incapaz de repararse de su amo tuvo que seguirle, Undead que no tenía destino fijo se unió dejando solo a Creepy junto a Anton que se vieron el uno al otro.

\- Voy contactar a uno de mis amigos en el bajo mundo… ¿te unes?-

\- ¿Porque no?-

Ambos se dirigieron a su propio destino.

…

…

…

Leos recorrió todo el maldito lugar dos veces, ahora frente a la puerta del lugar se detuvo ante el sonido de una fuerte pelea dentro…

TAMMM

PUMMM

PUUMMM

TAMMMM

\- ¡Por todo en lo que creo no saldrás vivo de aquí!- grito una voz masculina, Leos fruncio el ceño…

TAMMMM

Sweet pateando la puerta queda incrédula del escenario frente a ella… frunciendo el ceño Leos sintió que una flecha de un ser humano se le clavo en el hombro. El autor intelectual tenía cabello negro, ojos marrones, piel pálida vestido con una camiseta negra junto a jeans del mismo color, su mano tenía una ballesta erguida en su dirección.

\- Gilipollas- dijo Leos antes de sentirse mareado… por lo que parecía la flecha estaba envenenada…

PUMMM

Y Leos cayo inconsciente.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí… porque… porque si, bueno ahí esta…

Bueno gente espero que disrutaran ya que el siguiente cap estara re fumado en cuanto a todo... espero Ocs...

Chao…

¡NO ABANDONO!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno gente 6 capitulo… mehh solo lean.

* * *

 **Constantes, Variables… Grandísimos Gilipollas.**

Una de las leyes de newton dice que toda acción tiene una reacción… efectivamente, Leos comprobaba eso…

La acción: Clavarle una flecha con veneno a Leos…

Reacción: Quedar inconsciente mientras el humano responsable recibía una paliza de sus compañeros.

Después de tres horas inconsciente Leos abrió sus ojos para encontrarse la escena de Thorax sacando con cuidado la flecha, el humano noto como este con rapidez aplico la poción roja sobre su herida abierta… sintiendo la replicación de las células en forma de tejido granuloso a uno permanente decidió que definitivamente tenía que llevar ese brebaje a su mundo…

\- Ahh… Ahhh… odio… odio todo…- Leos recupero el aliento para después mirar a su alrededor, notando a sus compañeros junto a dos humanos, uno con lentes y el otro siendo retenido por Sweet.

\- El de la ballesta fue el que noqueo Leos…- Thorax dijo mientras miraba al tipo, Leos sonrió antes de suspirar entonces le apunto con mano envuelta en fuego.

\- Si no fueses humano te mataría… recuerda eso-

\- Fue un accidente- Leos le vio, debajo de la andrajosa capa saco a Gram mostrando el filo ensangrentado.

\- Mato todo lo no humano… recuerda eso-

\- ... Que amable…- dijo el humano viendo al de capucha que molesto solo le saco el dedo.

\- Casi me matas con esa puta flecha… tengo derecho a comportarme como un hijo de…-

Las palabras de Leos murieron al ver el milagro de la estructura de la biblioteca, incrédulo empezó a ver todo. Los estantes de libros blancos de madera finamente pulida, paredes de estructura firme con acabados de claves de sol, y la cúpula de vidrios multicolor eran sencillamente hermosos.

\- Perfecto… nada podría arruinar esto…- viendo tal hermoso escenario Leos dejo detrás todo sentimiento de ira.

…

…

…

Hay varios tipos de ego en el mundo, brotando como el maíz en temporada, pero siempre habrá unos más insoportables o peligrosos que otros, un claro ejemplo de estos son los horribles hombres a lo largo de la historia humana…

El ego es un arma de doble filo si se usa en exceso caerías en el narcisismo usado poco caerías en la baja autoestima… pero el caso es el primero.

En la mente de muchos el pensamiento de ser especial se erguia cual campeón en ring, ellos con la imaginación de su lado al pensar que portaban alguna cualidad más allá de lo normal que les permitía el reclamar la posición de protagonista o campeón de un reino, dando consigo la idea de poder llenar el espacio que ha de pertenecerle no ha personas que idealizaban la justicia y la bienaventuranza sino a las personas simples que en calidad de sus creencias tomaba el rol de héroe sin querer…

Porque…

Los héroes no existen.

Si entender eso…

Entonces dejen de ser gilipollas.

Ahora ese es el ego que hace creer que eres un héroe o alguna clase de salvador de la justicia… ahora vamos con el peor de todos.

El que te hace creer que eres protagonista.

El mundo no necesita a un dios patético o a un tipo que cree que la tierra gira por el… bien el trio de líderes del clan Chichibuki piensan ser los héroes de los ponis hay peores que ellos…

Marco Castilla…

El héroe de su fantasía sexual, en su mente el mundo debía de ser re moldeado a una perfecta imagen establecida por el, con el fin de lograr su satisfacción, sin embargo incapaz de llevar acabado esta acción por si solo por lo que llego mientras se aventuraba a Equestria a una revelación trascendental…

\- Voy a traicionar a la humanidad… para salvarla…-

Tal grado de estupidez solo vería en mandatarios de ciertos países americanos, sin embargo el cómo se incapaz de ver más allá de su deseo de salvar al mundo con su absoluta presencia mientras moldeaba al mismo a su voluntad solo sonrió lleno de vida…

Mandando al demonio todo sentido común…

Después de todo…

El seria el que salvara a la humanidad de su terrible destino.

Él se convertiría en el rey del mundo perfecto que solo él podía lograr…

Gilipollas…

Gilipollas por mil

…

…

…

Creepy y Anton caminaban juntos por las estrechas calles de un pasadizo de paredes de piedra, el poni guiando al humano tanteaba el terreno observando a adelante asegurándose de ver las posibles trampas.

\- entonces… ¿dices que ya no volverás a Equestria?- Anton iniciando conversación cuestiono al poni de vestimenta negra.

\- No… más humanos han llegado, un dragón legendario hizo aparición y la princesa Celestia dio luz roja a todas las organizaciones de espionaje y defensa… me disculparan pero no voy a arriesgar mis pescuezo en una batalla inútil- el poni se paró frente a un pared antes de propinar una serie de golpes a esta haciendo que se moviera a un lado revelando todo un callejón repleto de tiendas, casas y canes vendiendo objetos diversos.

\- Espada de platas aquí… repito espadas de plata aquí—

\- Sangre de dragón autentica, se los aseguro-

\- Caramelos, caramelos…-

Con esas voces los perro antropomórficos daban gala de sus negocios aparentemente ilegales, Creepy tenso su arco soltando una flecha que le dio justo a un lobo entre los ojos que murió al instante, aparentemente venia en dirección de intentar robarles.

\- Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba…-

\- Vigila tu espalda… debemos ir con mi contacto-

…

…

…

Leos parado enfrente de un humano entrecerró sus ojos un poco dudosos.

Tenía lentes rectangulares de marco negro, una expresión calmada llena de indiferencia, ojos castaños oscuros por la luz del lugar, sentado con sus dedos cruzados frente a su taza de té, por su ropa parecía un estudiante pero Leos no tenía tiempo para eso.

\- Te ofrezco una taza de té para decrecer tu cólera…- el chico le sirvió en su taza a Leos un poco de humeante líquido azul…

\- Te lo agradezco…- Leos miro el líquido antes de tomar del como la persona civilizada que era…

Después de todo eran humanos…

En medio de la gran biblioteca los dos grupos, el del universitario y el de lentes estaban sentados disfrutando del te azul y galletas, Thorax algo cohibido solo atinaba a tambalear su taza, Daring siendo una no muerta solo suspiro al no querer realmente tomar del líquido, Sweet que fue sirviente tenia normas de conducta seguía todo con calma.

\- ¿Entonces… cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- Leos pregunto algo curioso a lo que el humano solo suspiro terminando su bebida.

\- 7 meses-

\- …- Leos callado solo bebió de su te.

Tres años el ruso, tres meses el norte americano, el posiblemente 5 meses, entre más oia menos comprendía el tiempo de apariciones humanas, suspiro mientras degustaba el ultimo sorbo de su bebida.

\- Esto es delicioso- Leos sonrió un poco por el sabor, Thorax incrédulo sintió la empatía dentro del cuerpo de su amigo… algo que creía que no existía… salvo por él.

\- ¿Alguien trajo un cadáver?- Al fondo una voz masculina resonó en el lugar, salido de un pasillo un perro con gafas… en serio…

Pequeño, de 1,60m con pelaje marrón con prominente barba, vestido como un erudito que combinaba colores chillones se acercó al grupo.

\- Profesor Laul…-

\- Jovencito… el olor de un cadáver es indudable… uno de ustedes es un asesino- el olio el aire buscando en ello algo alguien que se delatara, Leos aburrido solo alzo la mano.

\- Yo… he asesinado a bestias… creo que es normal que el hedor de la muerte se impregne en mis manos- el perro le vio ajustando sus gafas entonces olio un poco el aire.

\- Es de menester que apliques alguna loción… Daniel, saldré unos momentos, la válvula de agua no ha funcionado bien en estos días- el perro salió por la gran puerta con dificulta por su escasa fuerza y tamaño, ido del lugar el humano Daniel miro al grupo.

\- Quien haya traído un cadáver, vaya a la morgue de la ciudad y pónganle unos bálsamos... apesta a muerto aquí-

\- No hemos-

\- Engaña al profesor Laul que tiene 50 años y sigue creyendo en el altruismo más allá de las especies… yo no tengo ni 50 años ni soy creyente del altruismo…- busquen como esconder ese horrible olor-

…

…

…

A 20 kilómetros detrás del gran castillo de Canterlot se hallaba el nombrado recién cementerio para los afectados en la guerra. "Masacre" sería lo más correcto, de los 200000 soldados estantes en Canterlot sin contar las fuerzas especiales u oficiales de rangos rasos solo quedaban a lo mucho 50, parte de los nobles de Canterlot huyeron a la primera una vez notaron como el dragón había desaparecido, en esos momentos fue una acción de lo más inteligente.

Caminando en tumultos de yeguas, potros y demás caminando solemne mientras los demás solo le veian llenos de diferentes emociones incapaces de profesar el dolor en sus corazones, renegando de la deidad menor la mayoría solo continuaba su camino, los más devotos les correspondían plegarias por las almas de los muertos y victoria sobre el dragón que aplico ese flagelo.

Twilight mirando las tumbas a los soldados caídos durante y después del ataque del dragón suspiro, la falta de espíritu dentro de su cuerpo se denotaba en sus ojeras y pelaje demacrado, su vestido ostentoso de color morado con mantos de color amarillo cubría su cuerpo, sus dedos danzando entre uno y otro denotaba su nerviosismo.

\- Princesa… por favor, cálmese, da una imagen poco digna- vestido en armadura de oro acorde a lo de un centurión romano, un Pegaso de alas retraídas con pelaje naranja con melena azul profunda indicaba su sexo e identidad para todos aquellos conocedores de la serie.

\- Lo se Flash Sentry, pero… más de la mitad de Canterlot fue destruida en ese ataque, diciéndolo de manera amable… estamos muy débiles- Twilight observo a los habitantes restantes de la capital, llegando en trenes con la única finalidad de poder despedirse de muertos.

\- No dudo eso, pero ahora… los humanos… ellos están en medio de una celebración por…- flash se detuvo, la mirada fiera de la princesa le detuvo de su pensamiento, ladeo los ojos distanciando la mirada de la de la princesa buscando el no cavar más un hoyo donde hundir su nueva posición.

\- "Celebración"… "Celebración"… Miles murieron, Canterlot está en ruinas, mis amigas y yo somos vales de canguen por la lealtad de los humanos… dime flash Sentry… ¿es tiempo de glorificar más a un trio de héroes?, yo no pienso que sea así- Twilight mirando una tumba solo le respondió a su guardia, este solo supo el suspirar, la lanza en su mano derecha erguida observando al cielo demostraba que estaba listo para la batalla.

\- Princesa… creo que sería bueno el retirarse- flash con una mirada triste dijo, a lo que la diosa menor de espaldas asintió.

…

…

…

Un barco, de velas negras surcando con fuerza las líneas de dunas a su frente, en mástil parado como si nada estaba el zorro el ataque a Canterlot, su gabardina negra ondeante en la noche junto al viento nocturno le dio la imagen de un fiero guerrero, jugando con cartas en sus manos saco de su maso la carta del Comodín, mirándola fijamente dejo caer el resto de sus cartas haciendo que estas solo salieran volando por la fuerza del viento, sin importarle solo observo la carta.

\- El comodín. Dependiendo del rumbo del juego puede ser tanto la carta más importante como la más inútil… el Gary Stus son el mazo completo, sin fallas, sin combinaciones… solo estupidez colectiva admirando el ego glorificado de un imbécil con ansias de protagonismo… -

\- RARRRRRR-

\- GRARRRRR-

\- BRACCCKKK-

Tres gigantescos gusanos surgieron de la arena, el color de su cuero era negro, las fauces repletas de hileras de dientes daban muestras de restos de barcos que dejarían al suyo como un simple bote, restos de cuerpos en pleno estado de putrefacción dejando de lado la fiera imagen destructiva los colosos superaban los 30 metros con simpleza, el zorro aun parado como si nada entre cerro los ojos mientras papeles flotaban detrás de su persona.

\- Que calidad bienvenida-

TRUCCCKKKK

…

…

…

\- Esto es mierda…- el humano de la ballesta miro a la loba de parche en frente del rememorando los sucesos que llevaron a ese escenario.

Flash Back.

Leos con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa observaba el extenso mapa frente a él, Daniel sosteniendo un libro movía pequeñas fichas con diversas formas de animales, Leos con su mano en la barbilla atinaba a jugar con la empuñadura de Gram, Thorax mirando el mapa solo buscaba con la vista algún punto determinante. Sweet apoyada contra un estante de libros solo miraba al techo, Undead afilaba sus dos espadas chocando una contra la otra.

\- Dices que… ¿Estamos al menos tres meses de Equestria?- Daniel movió la figura de un Gusano blanco a la derecha del dibujo de la ciudad, otro de color negro a la izquierda mucho más grande.

\- Si tienen suerte… los gusanos en esta temporada empiezan a ser más grandes… es virtualmente imposible pasar la dunas… sin contar los piratas de arena, las grandes tormentas de arenas, y los Djinn…-

\- Genios…- susurro Leos.

\- Dijiste "Virtualmente"… aún hay forma de salir de este lugar… ¿Cuál es?- Sweet despegando sus ojos del techo miro al humano, este observo el mapa antes de suspirar… los ojos de Sweet trasmitían el odio de la poni a la raza canina.

\- … ¿Puedo hablar contigo de a momento?… ¿en privado?- Daniel observo a Leos, este miro a sus acompañantes buscando alguna queja, sin hallarla asintió a lo que el humano camino seguido de Leos hacia un pasillo aparte.

\- Cristian… vigila que no vuelva el gran enemigo…- el de la ballesta alzo su arma asintiendo en entendimiento.

Alejados Daniel mostro una pequeña medalla de plata con ornamentaciones de oro en forma de laureles, Leos le observo, Daniel seguido se recostó de espaldas en el estante.

\- Conoces el término "Gary Stu" – Leos asintió a lo que Daniel sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso hace esto más fácil y menos molesto… hay uno en este lugar-

\- Fantástico…- suspirando el humano dejo caer un poco su ánimo, Daniel le vio ofreciendo su mano a lo que Leos le vio.

\- Estrecha y apriétala…- Siguiendo la orden Leos aplico toda su fuerza física a la mano del otro humano a lo que este solo le miro viendo como hacia un gran esfuerzo sobre humano.

\- … Bien… eso da pena- viendo que Leos no podía el hacerle algo más que causarle una incomodidad suspiro.

\- En mi defensa… no tengo un gran físico- Daniel asintió después aplico el fuerza sobre la mano de Leos causando que se arrodillara del dolor incapaz de soportar la fuerza.

\- Bien… no eres un Stu, ahora voy a contarte lo peor de la era actual... este Stu es de la peor clase, desea la caída de la humanidad…-

\- ¡!- Leos alzándose de lleno miro a Daniel haciendo que este le observo.

\- Si… un imbécil de lleno, no es lo peor… ha planeado el alzarse sobre todas las especies, cree que entregando la libertad humana conseguirá el "nirvana"- Daniel miro al cielo viendo el vidrio multicolor del lugar. Leos se apoyó de lleno contra el estante.

\- Supongo que su especie más amada no es la humana- con sarcasmo Leos miro al otro humano que sonrío.

\- Los Alto mando caninos aman a este imbécil… piensan que con el asumirán y asolaran este mundo junto al nuestro pero… le falta algo-

\- ¿Sentido común?, ¿Una mujer que se lo folle?... ¿no ser un imbécil que desee moldear el mundo a su imagen y semejanza?-

\- Un arma destinada para el campeón de los canes… una espada- arqueando una ceja Leos le vio.

\- Como se llama esta espada…-

\- Hrunting…- Daniel miro a Leos, este fruncio el ceño.

\- Una de las espadas de Beowulf… je… lobos… que falta de imaginación-

\- Podrá ser pero este Stu es incapaz de usarla, trataron de probar para ver si yo puedo… pero no pude… seguramente si averiguan que eres humano trataran de hacer lo mismo y si no puedes portar la espada… terminaran como yo y Cristian -

\- ¿Cómo tú?- Daniel se dio la vuelta mirando al techo.

\- Ese tipo es tratado como un rey… tiene un harem de canes de todas las especies… los humanos que no somos ni Zoofilicos ni nos rendimos ante animales que hablan o caminan en dos patas… no puedo salir de aquí… Cristian tampoco… somos escoria…-

\- Por no ser Stus o venerar como dioses a otras especies…- Leos se acarició la barbilla, Gram es su espalda palpitaba… si… palpitaba cual corazón… antes de hacer otra cosa…

PUUUMMM

PUMMM

PUMMM

CUAK

El sonido de golpes secos lleno el lugar, moviéndose los dos humanos esquivaron por poco una flecha cerca de su cabeza, Leos intuyendo traición desenfundo su espada, su mano izquierda se llenó de fuego, viendo el escenario en frente del solo murmuro un…

\- ¿Que mierdas?-

Thorax usaba su hacha para intentar atinar el corte, Sweet usaba sus puños intentando el darle un golpe al enemigo que se movía magistralmente, Daring caída en el suelo solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido, Undead solo miraba molesto, Cristian ajustaba otra flecha en la ballesta apuntando al temible enemigo…

Un pollo.

Leos miro como Daniel apretaba el puño con ira…

\- El máximo enemigo…- murmuro a lo que Undead molesto alzo la vista.

\- ¡Todos atrás! ¡Yo me hago cargo!

5 minutos después…

Se veía al desmembrado Undead, Daniel mirándole fríamente atino a escupir en la cara del Pegaso, Leos miro incrédulo aun no procesando el que su equipo hubiera sido vencido por un… pollo.

\- ¿No que muy sencillo eh?- pregunto Daniel al Pegaso caído.

\- Era un pollo rudo...-

BANG

BANG

Daniel saco una pistola de su pantalón disparando con una mirada seria... hacia el pollo.

\- Salúdame al coronel...- acto seguido ante la mirada de todos guardo el arma tomando el tiempo para aclimatar el lugar.

\- … ¿ahora qué haremos con el cadáver?- Leos miro a todos.

\- Tengo una idea…- dijo Cristian.

10 minutos después.

\- Que aproveche- Leos choco su pata de pollo contra la de Daniel, todos disfrutando del cadáver del enemigo máximo…

\- Bueno… ya sabes que paso con la flecha de antes- Cristian dijo tranquilo, los demás incapaces de consumir la carne solo miraban el cómo los humanos disfrutaban de su comida.

TAMMM

TAMMM

TAMMM

TAMMM

\- ¿Quién será?-

\- Iré a ver- Cristian parándose fue hacia la gran puerta abriéndola, aun con su ballesta en mano.

Abriendo la puerta el humano perdió su fina sonrisa mientras su piel se volvía más pálida y sin color…

\- Esto es mierda…-

End flash back.

Ninguno de los presentes tuvo tiempo de esconderse, la loba miro de lleno a los residentes del lugar, notando con más atención a Leos, sus acompañantes perdieron el color de su piel así como tuvieron sus sentidos a mil.

…

…

…

Anton movió a un lado el cadáver del lobo que trato de cortarle el pescuezo, mirando detrás de sí, el estrecho callejón lleno de cadáveres de canes le causo un poco de fastidio, delante de él estaba Creepy sosteniendo un ladrillo en la pared.

\- Lo Siento Por esto… te deje a todos a ti solo-

\- No lo sientes… y ahora tus problemas no son mío hasta que me quieran pegar un balazo en la cabeza… el que te quieran desgarrar el cuello es similar… llegare al final de esta locura- Anton miro al poni que sonrío.

\- Bien por ti… te sugiero que estés pendiente… hablare con mi contacto-

\- ¿No confías en el?-

\- ¿Confiarías en alguien que vende esclavos?-

-… Vamos-

Pasando otro pasadizo secreto el poni dio muestra de una oficina de madera en la cual estaba sentado un escritorio al más puro estilo soprano.

…

…

…

Muchas veces los escritos sirven de sentido paradójico así como reflejo de su estado de vida, un ejemplo de esto fue Tokien, quien con vivencias de la primera guerra, conocimientos en la mitología eslava, escandinava, así como múltiples idiomas dio lugar a su magistral obra del sentido conocida como "El señor de los anillos" vilmente reducida a una película… ejemplo que siguió el Hobbit.

Usualmente la presencia del autor en forma de su idealización se muestra en el personaje principal, sea este un sueño no cumplido, o inspirado por algo similar… llenando de más basura el sinsentido de una prosa llena de ego.

Usualmente el uso de tres aspectos conformaba tres pautas a la idiosincrasia seguidos para el éxito de estas mismas, estos tres aspectos son:

\- Acción y explosiones.

\- Sexo.

\- Comida.

El pensamiento de estos aspectos logran el atraer con simpleza el fin de la atraer la estupidez colectiva con el denominado "Fan service" dando el lujo para aquellos con tanto criterio como una patata…

Por ello.

Fairy Tail es muy popular.

Dejando de lado ello pasemos a un aspecto importante…

PAFFF

PAFFF

PAFFF

CLAFFF

CLAFFF

El sonido de pelvis chocando contra otra daba pauta al placer carnal de la fundición de dos cuerpos humanos en uno solo, inmundicia era cuando al final solo se llevaba a cabo un acto carnal con la sencilla intención de satisfacer el libido de un ser aparte…

Ese era el caso de Marco castilla.

Deseaba el fervientemente el poder agraciarse con la idea del tener un harem, o por menos una fémina cuyo cariño o lujuria estuviera dirigido solo a él, así como el uso desmesurado de la guerra como común denominador para sus pensamientos, con la percepción escasa de la guerra o del ámbito militar, su mayor augurio era el contar su día a día como el perfecto líder y salvador de la humanidad que se necesitaba al momento de lograr un cometido.

\- Ahhh… Ahhh… increíble…- jadeo una zorra de una cola de pelaje naranja con prominentes pechos, ojos azules y proporciones salidas de una historia para Zoofilicos al nivel de marco castilla.

\- Lo se…- dijo el Stu con una sonrisa, fresco como lechuga… con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos perfectos… su sueño zoófilico húmedo se hizo presente de inmediato ahí mismo cubierta por una fina sábana blanca que solo tapaba sus intimidad y sus glándulas mamarias.

\- Ohhh marco… dios del mundo por favor lléname con tus semilla-

\- que se haga así…- el Stu se lanzó al deber de nuevo.

El creador se apiado enviando la censura de tamaña estupidez en forma de un perro blanco sonriente con una gorra negra.

…

…

…

\- Bendito Satán…-Murmuro Leos sintiendo una Gilipolles de máximo nivel a su vez, observaba a la loba con un cigarrillo en su hocico viéndole fijamente, Daniel avanzando de golpe le planto frente a la loba.

\- Lockfaf, ¿a qué debo su gran visita?- Daniel mirándole hizo que la loba solo moviera su orbe al lado en busca de un mejor panorama de Leos y sus compañeros.

\- Huele a muerte aquí…-

\- ¡!-

\- Debe de ser el pollo recién sacrificado- Cristian dijo a lo que la loba le miro de arriba abajo.

\- Si… debe de ser eso- La loba pasó de los dos más cercanos yendo directo hacia Leos, pasando a ver a Daring do, Sweet y Thorax que cambio de forma a un poni de tierra, más allá de las ropas raras de los presentes la loba miro a Leos a los ojos, su único orbe noto el mango de la espada del humano.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?- Leos seguía estático evaluando la criatura frente a él.

Era más alta que él, su pelaje plateado ceniza el, su traje de licra negro se ajustaba, las proporciones de la loba de un solo ojo no tenían nada que envidiar a las de las Sweet, esta aparto a los dos humanos dando trote veloz hacia Leos este aun con la mirada fija quiso el haber muerto hace mucho… como cuando ese raro dinosaurio casi le cercena el brazo, o cuando esa serpiente le apretó con fuerza la garganta, o esa vez que ese raro simio le atino un buen golpe a la cabeza…

Miles de veces a escasos centímetros de morir, y aun así deseaba escarnecidamente que algún cambio el tejer de las moiras le finiquitara ahí mismo…

Leos le temía…

No por ser una loba antropomórfica.

No por mirarse como una guerrera aguerrida en infinidad de batallas.

Sino…

Porque Leos miro al único ojo de la fémina mirando como esta ardía en fuerza de voluntad amenazando con cegarle de lleno.

Leos moriría si peleaba con ella…

El cómo guerrero era un amateur de amateurs, su lucha a corta distancia era nula aun con Gram en manos. A media distancia era un chiste, incluso a larga sus oportunidades de victoria eran escasos… sobrevivir 5 meses en una tierra hostil como lo hizo Leos dependiendo de otros, usando tretas sucias, escondiéndose y apoyando siempre fue así… durante la torre de babilonia en sus combates junto a Thorax solo fungió como apoyo de distancia.

Cuando vio a Sweet quien le dio de hostias a un dragón con su puños retorno reducida a un simple pedazo de carne algo dentro del desbordo en cólera listo para la batalla… débil pero no inútil así mismo algo dentro de sí mismo cobro fuerza nublando su propio sentido de auto preservación además de aumentar su propia fuerza como había ocurrido contra la hidra junto con la batalla contra Daring do.

El lenguaje corporal de la canina indicaba una seguridad absoluta en su fuerza. Si tenía que hacer una comparación… Sweet la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de todos ahí presentes no daba el aire de poder que la loba emanaba… era como un respecto absoluto pero además Leos sentía un tilde de…

Gilipolles.

Por eso tenía miedo.

\- Ven conmigo- una orden que Leos no podía negar, sin embargo…

\- Siento decirlo pero el Sr. Y'Mol es mi invitado cualquier asunto aquí con el… nos incluye a mí y a Cristian- Daniel encarando a la loba hizo que esta le mirase aburrida, dando una calada de su cigarrillo exhalo el humo sobre la cara del de lentes que estoico ante esa grosería solo continuo ahí parado.

\- Ahh… veras hay un problema con la válvula, el buen profesor Laul fue pero no ha vuelto… así que tu como su asistente has de saber cómo funciona ese mecanismo… te doy una hora para lograr que funcionase… de lo contrario… sabes que pasara-

Daniel apretó el puño, Leos miro con molestia después su vista cayo en sus compañeros, Sweet apretaba sus puños conteniendo su emergente odio hacia la loba, Thorax tenía su mano en el hacha de combate, Daring do y Undead solo miraban iguales de perturbados que los demás. La exploradora solo con verle supo de la anti natural fuerza de la loba, el casi inmortal lo supo… esa loba le mataría a la menor muestra de debilidad.

\- Aun con Cristian solo somos dos… el camino dentro y fuera del lugar esta infestado de monstruos… al menos uno o dos guardias-

\- Asumes que… entregare a dos de mis soldados a un inútil como tu… lo siento cada individuo es una fuerza que no puedo desperdiciar, a lo mucho condonaré el que alguien más te acompañe…-

\- Que sean mis aliados- Leos sacando valor de la nada a punto a Thorax, Sweet y Undead.

La loba le miro, este solo suspiro. Fijando aún más sus ojos la fémina bajo su parte superior para poder mirar fijamente a Leos a sus ojos, encarando al humano ella le toco el pecho con sus manos buscando algo… sonrío como depredadora antes de calar de lleno su cigarro.

\- Hecho… pero vienes conmigo sin preguntas-

\- ¿Solo?-

-… puedes llevar un acompañante…- Leos miro al grupo, Daring do sonrío, Leos de no estar tenso le sacaría el dedo había el prestado a sus amigos, en Undead y Daring do no confiaba pero el Pegaso era de mayor confianza en esos momentos por lo que asintiendo le transmitió el mensaje de seguirle, luego miro al otro humano… cayo en cuenta de la señas de Daniel que le indicaban el tomar como aliado al de la ballesta.

\- El- apuntando a Cristian la loba sonrío antes de tomarle del brazo acercándole a ella.

\- Bien… vamos… pequeño humano-

La mirada de la loba no auguraba nada bueno para el o sus compañeros, pero apostando a la buena suerte que Leos pensaba tener solo se preparó para cualquier trama de poca monta que la loba desentrañara dentro de los límites de los parámetros de moralmente aceptable para Leos.

…

…

…

\- No me jodas…- Anton dijo sentado frente a un grifo con monóculo y corbatín azul vestido en toga griega de color negro.

\- El lenguaje humano- a los lados del grifo estaban otros de su especie, fornidos de al menos 2,50m ceñidos en armaduras de bronce de temática griega, en sus garras fuertes lanzas de oro.

\- Repítemelo de nuevo… ¿dices que?-

\- El dragón del Fruto de la eterna juventud ha regresado-

\- ¿Y?-

\- Canes… grifos ambos planean el traicionar Equestria una vez la amenaza de los dragones se detenga-

\- ¿Y después?- Anton fue el que pregunto esa vez.

\- Atacaran la tierra… suponiendo claro que Tengan los tesoros necesarios para pasar más allá de la barrera de los mundos-

Ambos, poni y humano se vieron, después notaron las miradas de los guardias, tensando sus músculos todos intuyeron el ambiente hostil del lugar, Anton tomando de la nada una pelota mecánica negra empezó a jugar con ella, Creepy mirando al grifo tamborileando con sus garras el escritorio de madera expectante de las próximas palabras a salir de las bocas de los dos presentes.

\- No estamos interesados en nada de eso… si Equestria cae, me tiene sin cuidado- Creepy dijo aburrido mientras en su espalda aun su arco estaba.

\- … Me es difícil de creer viniendo de un ex miembro de una fuerza de Equestria-

\- Tu mismo lo dijiste…"Ex", lo que pase con mi país ahora me tiene sin cuidado-

\- … Bien… ahora sobre lo del arco especial que solicitaste… -

…

…

…

AppleJack miraba desde el balcón de su habitación en la torre del castillo real, sentada en la ventana miraba abajo en busca de algo que le trasmitiera un poco de calma ante las situaciones vividas en ese momento, seguía el esperando la llegada de alguna calma en medio de esa desgracia.

\- ¿Cómo estarán los demás en la granja?…- AppleJack miro más allá de la los límites de su vista tratando de encontrar un indicio de su hogar.

TUUMM

TUUMM

TUMMM

El sonido de la puerta alerto a la vaquera de la entrada de alguien.

\- Señorita AppleJack…- un poni de color blanco pasó con calma.

\- ¿Si?-

\- El acto de presentación del clan Chichibuki será pronto… la princesa Twilight me indico el buscarla-

\- Entendido-

…

…

…

Leos caminaba de manera erguida, a sus dos lados Undead y Cristian cada uno con una mirada tensa, la loba caminaba digna de su puesto guiando a los humanos junto al Pegaso. La mirada de todos los canes estaba dirigida más que nada a Leos, que sin su capucha demacrada de color negro se denotaba su rostro, bastante incomodo solo atino a dar pasos en dirección del otro humano.

\- ¿A dónde me llevan?-

\- Al templo del dios zorro Inari… usaran magia para ver tus cualidades… después si tienes suerte y poco celebro te darán un montón de perras para que te vigilen además de poderte follartelas durante un momento-

\- Cabrones vírgenes con el sentido de que el harem es lo mejor-

\- No tienen sexo con una sola chica en su mundo y aquí las tienen a todas en sus pies- Cristian sonrió condescendiente a la vez sarcástica, Leos se la devolvió con una mueca de burla.

\- ¿Sabes que es peor?, si sus historias tienen sexo demuestran lo vírgenes que son, ya sea por su obvia falta de conocimiento en ello o no la ponen de manera directa demostrando que solo se aprovecha de vírgenes aún peores que ellos-

\- ¿Estamos rompiendo la cuarta pared?-

\- Sip-

\- Se suponía que yo hacía eso- Undead vio algo mal a los humanos que se vieron antes de seguir de su camino.

Aun caminando Leos miro al Pegaso… seria buen escudo… ¿equino?... si la situación de escape lo ameritaba, pasando de las calles de pavimento negro llegaron a un barrio cuya temática japonesa a Leos le dio una mala sensación, los seres que le habitaban en su mayoría eran zorros antropomórficos vestidos acordes a los estándares de una escenografía de la era Sengoku, Leos harto de esa imagen se acercó a la loba.

\- ¿Cuánto tardara esto?- la loba le miro por el rabillo de su único ojo mientras seguía caminando.

\- Dependiendo de lo que tarde en revelarse tus habilidades-

\- Genial… sencillamente genial… esto no podría empeorar…- Leos pronto aprendería a no decir en voz alta esas palabras.

…

…

…

El zorro de gabardina caminaba en calma con sus manos en los bolsillos, dejando el puerto para los barcos de arena camino por la apedreadas calles, las grandes velas de los demás barcos solo se erguían a lo lejos, la gran escalera a la calle principal de la ciudad pasando tranquilamente no pudo el notar como justo a su lado pasaba un humano de lentes caminando junto a un grupo de individuos varios.

\- Ahh… de vuelta en casa… aunque después de lo que voy a hacer creo que no seré bienvenido nunca más…- con una sonrisa cruel el zorro se encamino al lado japonés de la ciudad.

…

…

…

\- Es aquí…- Daniel dijo apuntando al frente.

La estructura vio mejores días. La puerta de hierro solido mostraba rasgaduras, salpicaduras de sangre, además de la falta clara de algunos faltos de piezas. Sweet aun vestida de bailarina árabe suspiro a su lado Thorax le vio… Daring do, quien estaba pegada a Leos de por… ¿post muerte?, fue la única a salvo al ir en búsqueda del profesor, Daniel a la cabeza tomo su medalla que tenía en el cuello antes de que esta se iluminara con fuerza cambiando de tamaño hasta ser un escudo de tamaño mediado redondo.

-… Creí que no tenías habilidades- Sweet vio al humano incrédula, Thorax igual que el poni solo atino a asentir.

\- Dije que no les servía a los canes… no que era un total inútil… vamos…-

Caminando la puerta automáticamente empezó su movimiento, revelando la imagen de paredes de piedras salpicadas de sangre, con diferentes líneas de las mismas como si las manos de alguien intentaran trazar algo en las paredes, Daniel miro incrédulo, Thorax sosteniendo su hacha miro a todos lados antes de acercarse al humano.

\- Estamos rodeados… los siento… son al menos 20- Daniel bajo la mirada… entonces alzo el escudo.

\- ¡Me rindo!-

\- ¿Qué haces?- Sweet le zarandeo llena de ira.

\- si no es necesario, no lo hagas, si lo es o lo sientes como tal, no te arrepientas… esto era una trampa desde el inicio…-

De entre las paredes y pisos salieron diferentes tipos de canes, cada uno armado con diferentes armas de fuego apuntando a los tres individuos, guiados salió un hombre joven de cabellera negra, piel morena, al menos 2m con ojos claros y sonrisa de finos marfiles blancos… vestido como un soldado de elite de Call of Duty, con un rifle en su manos apuntaba con la mirilla a Daniel.

\- Daniel I.K.R Por decreto militar de rango 5 se te declara enemigo de los canes y se te despoja de toda garantía humana… serás ejecutado por tu falta… así mismo yo… Marco Castilla Supremo rey de la humanidad te declaro enemigo perpetuo de nuestra raza así mismo como Indeseable número uno- Marco miro a su congenie haciendo que este de un minuto a otro le mirara.

\- Ok… ¿eres un gran idiota lo sabias?, "Rey supremo de la humanidad" ¿en serio?, Te das cuenta de lo… ¡PENDEJO!... que eres… bien se acabó… Te di el beneficio de la duda… pero no te lo mereces… dime pendejo… ¿Qué piensas que pasara una vez estos canes se den cuenta de lo que eres realmente?…- marco se perturbo en su puesto intranquilo mirando a Sweet.

\- Tu yegua… ¿deseas ser salvada de esto?, ten por seguro que no pagaras por nada una vez salvada…- Intuyendo lo que la voz del Stu transmitía, Sweet le vio sonriente antes de sacarle el dedo de en medio.

\- Como diría Leos… Jodete…- el Stu incrédulo le vio… acto seguido sonrió.

\- Por lo que veo… estas enamorada de ese humano… bueno… pronto se unirá a mi ejército en búsqueda de la salvación de toda la realidad… me rendirá tributo como su rey así como toda la humanidad- sonriente el Stu dijo aun apuntando con su arma. Thorax ahí solo pensó que sería más probable la muerte de un dragón por fuego que el que su déspota y voluble amigo humano se rindiera ante ese tipo.

\- Tu Changeling por otra parte… debes morir… sencillamente porque así lo pienso… tu existencia es un crimen- Daniel miro como marco miraba con odio al Changeling disfrazado de poni…

\- Eres un Brony…- la ceja de marco se movió, solo un Brony sabría del destino de Thorax como líder de los Changeling.

\- Mátenlos… iré a reunirme con el otro humano- el humano salió de ahí con una sonrisa encaminándose fuera del lugar.

Las luces de las miras apuntaron de lleno a los tres, en U estaban rodeados, volteo a ver a Thorax notando como este no tenía fuerzas para nada, Sweet era una peleadora directa, sostuvo su escudo. Los canes tentativos tocaron los gatillos antes de apuntar de lleno y justo antes de disparar.

BOOOMMM

BOOOMMMM

BOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOMMM

Múltiples explosiones llenaron el lugar, el humo se hizo presente a la distancia, distraídos los tiradores no vieron como el hacha de Thorax le daba a uno en la cara clavándose en el cráneo de uno liberando un torrente de sangre hacia arriba. Sweet más rápida corrió hacia otro tumbándole al suelo con una llave antes de torcerle el brazo y con una sonrisa tomar el arma del perro apuntándoles a los demás.

\- Nos vemos en el Tártaro-

RAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Las balas acribillaron a parte de los perros sin embargo al no saber usar bien ese tipo de armas la mano de Sweet en medio del retroceso apunto al cielo, la mitad de los soldados restantes apuntaron a la ponis sin tomar en cuenta al humano que arrojo su escudo cual capitán américa hacia ellos que sin esperarlos fueron cercenados desde la mitad del abdomen por el escudo que creció dos veces su tamaño original antes de volver a ser una medalla.

\- Mi primera muerte…- Daniel susurro con pena de haber tenido tiempo de seguro pudo haberse lamentado e incluso vomitado así mismo como evaluar la posibilidad de suicidarse… pero…

BOOOOMMMM

BOOOOOMMMM

BOOOOMMM

BOOOOOOMMMM

Más explosiones llenaron el escenario, cubriendo de humo el resto del lugar, sin pensar mucho, los tres individuos se encaminaron fuera de ahí, curiosamente Thorax fue el primero en mirar hacia adelante.

\- Leos… seguramente… tendrá que ver algo con esto…- Thorax iba a tomar el arma en de los muertos pero…

TOOOMMM

TOMMMM

TOMMM

TOMMMM

TOOOOMMMM

El sonido de firmes pisadas lleno el lugar, como pequeños terremotos el andar de una enorme bestia llegaba de poco a poco a su lugar, Daniel tomando del suelo su medalla pudo ver como una gran sombra cubría de lleno la luz de sol sobre ellos tres…

Las imponentes piernas de piel negra a galope lento de un cuadrúpedo entonaban un réquiem macabro, Daniel trago fuerte. El cuerno firme aún más grande que el de un rinoceronte adornaba su frente de piel negra curtida llena de cicatrices, Thorax sudo la gota gorda apretando su arma robada mientras tomaba su hacha de nuevo. La coraza de piel negra emulando fielmente el acero demostraba ser infalible a la hora de repeler las balas de los soldados a su alrededor. Sweet vio los fieros ojos rojos del monstruo intuyendo que su único deseo era la muerte, apretando con ira su puño supo que Leos estaba bien… sencillamente lo sabía… esperando que la corazonada fuera real, sus labios quisieron decir el nombre del brutal monstruo de más de 80 metros pero el humano se adelantó.

\- Behemot…- susurro Daniel haciendo crecer su escudo.

…

…

…

Antes del caos…

Leos estaba parado siendo… manoseado… por una zorra antropomórfica de color naranja llevando la indumentaria de una sacerdotisa de templo sintoísta… versión porno… zoófilico…

Tenía cuatro colas ondeantes de pelaje que cada que se movían molestaba la cara del humano, la zorra como dictaba la lógica de ese enfermo mundo portaba dos melones del tamaño de balones de rugby, el traje era blanco con detalles rojos cubriendo apenas las zonas de castidad de las fémina, Leos internamente pensó en que ese universo en particular estaba verdaderamente interesado en que toda forma de vida del género femenino llevara escasas prendas de vestir así mismo contara con desproporcionadas glándulas mamarias… media al menos 1,60m con ojos azules y por el timbre de su voz se le calculaba al menos de entre 12 a 16 años…

\- Increíble… siento un poder mágico discordante entro de ti… sin dudas raro, Marco castilla No mostraba nada de energía mágica… me repite su nombre-

\- …- Leos solo siguió callado valorando la posibilidad de matarle para huir.

\- Me llamo Akami-

-… Claro que si porque no…-Leos no estaba de humor para pensar en eso, solo quería terminar con ello rápido. Detestaba la sobre explotación de los estereotipos de la cultura japonesa así mismo como su explotación en obras de calibre de iletrados.

¿Por qué sobreexplotar el aspecto de la estupidez humana contemporáneo y su enfermizo gusto por las malas adaptaciones animadas de mangas para imbéciles?, aun recordaba cuando el anime era arte… y ahora…

\- Mierda… Mierda por todos lados- Cristian en algún momento se le acercó mientras le pasaba por un lado el brazo izquierdo y alzaba el derecho apuntando al cielo.

\- Ahora como tu amigo pondrás la mano en este orbe nos mostrara sus Stats del E a Ex, E La más baja y Ex el más alto…- la loba dijo mientras Cristian ponía su mano en una esfera de cristal que rápida se ilumino mostrando un índice de estados:

 **Nombre: Cristian.**

Especie: Homo Sapiens Argentinus Boludus.

 **Fuerza: C**

Mana: E

Resistencia: C

Agilidad: C

Suerte: E

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Manejo de Armas: C**

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: EX**

 **Discernimiento de La Verdad: A.**

Cristian suspiro ante eso, la loba le miro. Sin mucho solo se retrajo a una esquina mientras el resto de las zorras del lugar le miraban de vez en cuando, Leos dejado de ser toqueteado por Akami camino hasta el orbe poniendo la mano sobre este mirando los estados que surgían en la pantalla de luz:

 **Nombre: Leos Y'Mol.**

 **Especie: Humano.**

Fuerza: E

Mana: E-EX

Resistencia: D

Agilidad: E

Suerte: F

Habilidades especiales:

Mejora de locura: A

Resistencia a la magia: B

Sarcasmo: C

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: EX.**

 **Detección de Gilipolles: EX+++.**

De ser posible era mucho más débil que Cristian sin embargo lo de Mana Ex causo curiosidad en la mente de la loba, con esa cantidad tan ridícula de magia era obvio el hecho indiscutible que sería capaz de hacerle frente a temibles enemigos así que miro a ambos humanos

\- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas F de suerte?… implicaría que tienes la peor suerte del Mundo- La loba mirando a Cristian sonrió.

PAMM

Le propino a Cristian un golpe en el estómago, Leos vio a la loba molesto antes de hacer algo esta le aprisiono contra la pared mientras las zorras sacerdotisas miraban incrédulas, la loba vio de arriba abajo al humano, su único ojo se fijó en una parte en particular de la anatomía de tomándolo con su mano Leos trago fuerte ante eso.

-Te diré un pequeño secreto… me gustan los humanos… ¿sabes porque?- Leos negó con su cabeza muy incómodo de la cercanía y de que la loba le estuviese tocando ciertas partes…- Soy hija de un humano… mi madre era una loba y mi padre un humano… ¿Qué piensas de eso?-

Ante la pregunta Leos actuó como cualquier ser humano decente en su situación.

\- ¡BRUAHHHHHHH!-

Vomito.

Vomito.

Vomito.

Vomito como si no hubiese un maldito mañana, devolviendo todo contenido estomacal hacia afuera cubriendo a la loba del color verdusco del líquido. El asco en el estómago de Leos llego a su límite al averiguar el origen de esa criatura… su aguante a lo bizarro había llegado al límite después de eso… podía aguantar el que animales mostraran abiertamente sus partes íntimas puesto que para el todo ser no humano en ese lugar era un mero animal. Podía aguantar el que un montón de Zoofilicos demostraran el amar más especies ajenas a la suyas que a sus propios congéneres… incluso aguantaba el impulso de estupidez colectiva de los Gary Stus presentes pero sabrá el monstruo de espagueti en el cielo que los frutos de la zoofilia le eran aberrantes y asquerosos.

Un rato después de soltar el contenido de su estómago miro a la loba que con una mirada llena de furia solo atino a alzar su mano pero de repente Cristian recupero la compostura antes de ver el líquido estomacal en el cuerpo de la loba…

\- ¡BRUAHHHHHHH!- soltando su propio vomito sobre la loba esta incrédula solo miro a Leos que antes de hacer otra cosa.

\- ¡BRUAHHHHHHH!- Leos volvió a vomitar…

Unos segundos más tardes…

\- Tome…- Leos recibió de la zorra Akami una toalla blanca, ahora en un cuarto aparte, después de vaciar su estómago paso a cambiarse sus miserables prendas, ahora vistiendo una camiseta negra junto a unos jeans azules, sus lamentables tenis eran lo único a parte de su teléfono en manos de Anton que quedaba de su anterior vida. Suspiro de nuevo algo triste sin ver como la zorra de larga cabellera rubia le veía fijamente.

\- ¿Eres mago?- Leos se le quedo mirando algo molesto.

\- No… solo uso magia para matar- no queriendo seguir hablar solo se dignó a responder tajante y algo hostil.

\- pero ¿puedes usar magia?-

-… Si, si puedo- Leos seguía buscando con la mirada alguna salida de ese pequeño cuarto pero el único lugar por donde salir era por la puerta detrás de la zorra. Gram le fue confiscada, Undead estaba fuera del templo y Cristian en otro cuarto.

\- ¿puedes… puedes mostrarme?- Akami pidió con una mueca de pena… Leos le miro aburrido alzo su mano antes de que esta se encendiera en fuego ante la mirada de la zorra que incrédula le vio antes de que la mano de Leos dejara de brotar llamas a lo que ella le tomo de la misma.

\- Nunca… nunca creí que vería magia… gracias humano-

\- Leos- No había razón en especial pero Leos era débil con los niños… sea de cualquier especie.

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Mi nombre es Leos… dime solo por curiosidad… ¿ese es el uniforme apropiado para sacerdotisas?-

La zorra miro a Leos, en vez de encontrar una mirada de deseo carnal o leve interés solo encontró asco ante la imagen del uso des mensurado de la piel, así mismo noto un tilde de regaño en la voz de Leos… como un maestro de kínder a un niño que hizo una travesura…

\- No… no lo es pero… desde que llego el humano… nosotros, todos debemos de mostrar respecto vistiendo así…-

\- Un gilipollas-dijo Leos sentándose, la zorra mirándole solo quiso seguir.

\- Mi hermana mayor… ella nunca fue muy apegada al celibato… cuando el humano le vio, ella… ella…-

\- ¿Se Lo cogió como ninguna humana lo hizo?-

\- Si…-

\- Típico, no pueden conquistar a una sola chica de su mundo y tienen un harem de féminas detrás de ellos aquí… otra cosa de los Stus-

\- ¿Eh?- la zorra confundida le miro.

\- Nada… solo estaba divagando, entonces… lo del humano ¿Cómo es?- la mueca en el rostro de la zorra le miro acto seguido se sobo la oreja quitando de su pelaje el color dorado artificial en ella.

\- Nos hizo el teñirnos de color así mismo nos dice que le digamos "Supremo rey de todo" así mismo… suele mostrar ciertas tendencias a…-

\- ¿Que le laman los pies o culo?-

\- Si…-

\- Je… un megalómano… oye-

BOOOMMMM

BOOOOMMM

BOOOOMMMM

Explosiones fuera del lugar les advirtió a ambos el taque obvio de todo cerca de ellos, saliendo del lugar vieron con lujo de detalle como un zorro macho sostenía por el cuello a una sacerdotisa que parecía más actriz porno con su indumentaria… Leos pensó en huir con el caos presente pero vio como Cristian estaba al lado contrario del zorro así mismo…

\- ¡HERMANA!-

\- _Me debes de estar jodiendo…-_

Leos miro como la zorra Akami se lanzó contra el zorro que de un movimiento de su mano derecha se le calvo justo en el hombro una carta de póker con la pica en ella que cayó al suelo desangrándose de su hombro después de eso su mirada cayo en Leos.

\- Mierda…-

…

…

…

Los estandartes de tela dorada de un dragón oriental en rojo estampado se erguían (Porque sí), a los lados otros de grifos y golondrinas (Porque sí). Estas mantenían cada una un kanji japonés (Porque sí) de los elementos del fuego, agua y viento.

Cada una erguida viendo al cielo daban el saludo directo de hordas tras hordas de soldados ecuestres de doradas armaduras cada uno detrás de la otra, el fino camino de lozas blancas daba lugar a unos escalones de mármol donde estaban Celestia junto a su hermana y las guardiana cada una vestida de manera digna a los títulos que ostentaban alzando la mano la diosa del sol emano su magia haciendo que la ostentosa música de honor a los héroes se encamino a los oídos de todos.

\- Adelante- con su voz real resonando, la tonada de las trompetas dio el tono para la caminata demasiado teatral de los tres humanos ceñidos en trajes…

Malditos subnormales.

El primero. Káiser vestía el conjunto de neo de Matrix, haciendo gala de lo que el creí genial, caminando con lentitud mientras tenía en estampado en su corazón el kanji de "Asesino de Dios" en plateado… por alguna razón su cabello ondeaba de luces plateadas.

El segundo. Richard…

Pasando de la imagen mezcla entre muchas franquicias con diferentes tipos de entretenimientos para humanos… solo una aberrante amalgama de todas cosas sin sentido como… un imbécil de primera.

El ultimo. Nick… vestido como Dante de DMC, no el original clásico que todos adoraban no… sino ese asqueroso Reboot que se le hizo de la mano de los gringos, todo con una sonrisa y piel nada acorde a la imagen que trataba de mostrar, todos a paso calmos llegaron hasta la diosa del sol arrodillándose de manera digna.

\- Mis campeones… ¡MI PUEBLO! ¡POR DECRETO REAL YO LA PRINCESA CELESTIA DECLARO QUE ESTOS LOS SALVADORES DE EQUESTRIA LIDERES DEL CLAN CHICHIBUKI!-

\- ¡ORYAAAAAA!- Con ese grito las hordas alzaron su clamor al cielo, a lo que los tres humanos se alzaron con fuerza elevando una onda de poder que emulo el descomunal poder de Son Goku.

Todos los soldados maravillados dentro de si no pudieron sino el jurar eterna devoción a los tres humanos declarados salvadores de su especie, dormirían, morirían, vivirían y follarian pensado solo en esos tres, sus reyes… no. Sus dioses salvadores a los cuales rendirían de todo tributo sin pensar con lógica o más de 3 neuronas… los seguirían aunque estos los condenaran a la destrucción…

Y Vaya que lo harían…

…

…

…

\- ¿No sientes que una Gilipolles tipo anime está ocurriendo justo ahora? – con su bota negra en el cuello de Leos tirado en el suelo, el zorro le cuestiono en tono tranquilo, pisando la garganta de Leos con su pie derecho, sosteniendo el cuello de Cristian con su mano derecha y… jugando ping pong con la izquierda, todo eso mientras la loba de un ojo y Undead peleaban contra clones de papel del zorro.

\- Umm… no te ves como un Stu… ¿será que eres el comodín?... bueno no importa dime humano… ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?-

\- Sa… salir de este maldito basurero que tienes por mundo...- con fuerza e ira Leos miro al zorro este le vio incrédulo antes fijar su mirada en Cristian.

\- ¿Tú también?- el otro humano asintió con dificulta a lo que el zorro pareció pensar- Se cómo enviarles a casa-

\- ¡!- ambos humanos incrédulos al zorro que sonrió con sus diente iluminados, soltándolos de inmediato.

\- ¿De verdad sabes cómo devolvernos a nuestro mundo?- Leos esperanzado miro al zorro este sonrió antes de hablar.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!- Todos voltearon a ver a la loba de parche que sostenía ese objeto dicho con fuerza mirando al zorro este miro a los humanos.

\- Cierto… oigan… estaré en el reino de los grifos los próximos tres meses… estoy con prisa así que si quieren un medio para volver a su hogar mejor búsquenme… adiós- estirando su mano desde el cadáver de la hermana de Akami su corazón salió disparado a las manos de zorro ante la mirada de todos, seguido unas alas de papel surgieron de su espalda para después salir disparado por la ventana sosteniendo el órgano pero sacando una tarjeta negra.

\- Les deseo suerte con este pequeñito...-

POOWWW…

Del papel con un Poof de humo surgió la bestia sin rivales…

Behemot.

\- Santa Mierda…- Cristian miro al monstruo, Undead que dejo de pelear con la pila de papel de oficina en lo que se había vuelto ese clon ahora miraba al monstruo.

\- Puedo vencerlo-

PAMMM

Leos le propino un buen derechazo al rostro dejando incrédulo del dolor que el humano le propino con eso, seguido quiso reclamar pero la mirada molesta del humano le callo.

\- Mira Plagio barato de Dante Fucking Sparda, eso de ahí es el maldito Behemot, una de las dos criaturas que en mi mundo reciben el título de "Mascota de Dios"… no un poni con cuernos y alas sino el ¡MALDITO DIOS!, Di de nuevo que puedes vencer a una criatura denominada como total regente de la tierra y te arranco el puto corazón para asegurarme que no regreses para una secuela del fic…-Mirando los ojos carentes de cualquier vida al mercenario le quedo claro el que el humano cumpliría su amenaza.

\- Ok… Ok… pero dime ¿Por qué plagio?-

\- Tu creador no es capaz de imaginar algo original sino que toma clichés de películas, videojuegos y demás para enemigos, personajes secundarios, tramas, argumentos… solo cállate debemos huir de aquí-

\- Ustedes no van a ninguna parte- desde atrás miraron como la loba les había rodeado junto a otros de sus soldados apuntándoles con sus armas de fuego, Leos miro a sus dos acompañantes antes de notar que la herida Akami seguía detrás de ellos, tomándola él puso una mano en la nuca y otra debajo de la barbilla.

\- Un paso y le rompo el cuello- dijo Leos mirando con una sonrisa ante la duda de los soldados.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?- Cristian pregunto con duda lo más bajo que pudo al otro humano que solo sonrió como diciendo "No se"

\- Hazlo… vamos, te reto – la loba le miro, Leos solo sudo la gota gorda… no tenía razones verdaderas para matar a la niña, a lo que solo lanzo hacia los brazos de Undead mientras se arrojaba a si mismo contra los canes esperando que la aura de fuego le cubriera contra balas mientras cargaba una bola de fuego en su mano derecha pero…

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Una lluvia de balas le acribillo, sin éxito en cuanto a protección para su cuerpo por lo que para su mala o buena suerte tres balas le atravesaron, una en una pierna, otra en un hombro y una última en el abdomen.

\- ¡AAAHHHHH!- Cegado de la ira y dolor aun así alzo su mano lanzando su ataque de lleno contra el cuerpo de uno de los soldados que por la cercanía.

BOOOOOMM

Exploto de lleno junto a la esfera de fuego, la onda expansiva mando a leso hacia atrás siendo atrapado por Undead mientras Cristian tomo del suelo el arma del recién difunto apuntando al resto de los soldados.

\- Soy malo con la ballesta… probemos con la AK 103 en modo ráfaga-

RAATATATATATATATTATATATATATATTATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATATATTATATATATATATTATATATATATA

Sin apuntar ni tener como controlar el retroceso del arma, Cristian termino por acribillar sin querer a todos de manera definitiva vaciando toda la munición solo dejando a la loba que uso a uno de sus soldados como escudo ¿canino?... quedando debajo del cadáver a lo que Cristian solo miro el arma que expulsaba humo de su boquilla.

\- Joder… soy bueno…-

\- Dame eso- dijo Undead tomando el arma entre sus manos luego ojeándola como un Neanderthal solo dio leves sonidos de simio antes de arrojarla al suelo.

\- Gilipollas…- susurrando a medio morir dijo Leos Undead le vio… no portaba ningún espíritu de compañerismo… bien podría dejarlo ahí a morir pero… si lo hacía… ya fuese el Changeling o la poni de tierra… uno de esos dos lo mataría si lo hacía por lo que poniéndoselo en el hombro como un costal de papas el Pegaso empezó a caminar junto a Cristian pero…

\- ¡ESPEREN!- Los tres voltearon a ver a la zorra Akami que se desangraba con miedo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué?- la muy fría voz de Undead le hizo temblar.

\- Llévenme con ustedes… por favor…-

\- ¿Por qué haríamos eso?-

\- Se dónde están la ballesta y la espada de Leos…- los consciente se miraron entre sí, pero el susurro constante de Leos de "Gram" a lo que desde un cuarto aparte salió disparada la dicha espada para mirada incrédula de todos.

\- Por favor…- empezando a llorar los dos conscientes solo gruñeron.

\- Bien… ven- Undead dijo irritado.

La zorra se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Cristian que tomo del suelo una nueva arma ajustándola a su cuerpo los cuatros empezaron su andar sin notar como eran vistos por la loba cuyo único ojo mostraba la ira desbordante de su alma.

…

…

…

BOOOOOMMMMM

La explosión cubrió con su luz todo a su alrededor. Daniel corría sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su boca, movió su brazo derecho donde estaba su escudo golpeando el rostro de un perro, aturdido no hizo nada contra el cuchillo que se le clavo en el cuello logrando que así cayera de espaldas muerto, luego por poco esquivo las balas de una onda escopeta, el impacto contra su escudo de plata le mando contra el suelo de espaldas, jadeante solo analizo el caos desenfrenado frente a él.

…

…

…

Segundos después de la llegada de monstruo las fuerzas de los canes aparecieron de lleno en medio de la plaza central, los civiles en estado quedo solo miraron como los soldados con miedo apuntaban al coloso pero…

\- ¡GRARRRRRR!-

RAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Como lluvia de luz las balas a su velocidad determinada acribillaron la piel negra del monstruo que lejos de sentir algún verdadero dolor solo se preparó su cuerpo corriendo listo para cornada más grande de la historia, siendo así que su gran cuerno atravesó a al menos cuatro de los soldados empalándolos de lleno, los de su alrededor no tuvieron mejor suerte siendo pisoteados por las grandes patas del coloso que agitando su cabeza saco de su cuerno los cuerpos de los guardias que cayeron con sonido sordo sobre el suelo.

\- … - el silencio de los civiles hizo que el ser de piel negra mirase con sus ojos orbes en busca de la más mínima señal de movimiento fuese cual fuese su intensión.

\- ¡Ahhhh!- Una perra corriendo lejos de ahí grito con todas su fuerzas esperando el poder escapar de ello, sin embargo el monstruo corrió de lleno contra ella pasando de largo sobre su cuerpo aplastándola con su pesuñas volviendo su cuerpo una masa de carne azul con sangrado por todos lados de su cuerpo, el monstruo bajo su hocico antes de…

GRAARR

Tragar de lleno el cuerpo de la recién muerta.

Daniel apretando su puño miro sudoroso la escena le cavo en el alma, a su lado Thorax con una Springfield M1A1 temblaba un poco, Sweet solo sonreía viendo con deleite la muerte de los canes, pero de un minuto a otro recobro la razón.

\- Debemos salir de aquí… ahora- el susurro de Sweet saco de sus pensamientos a Daniel que dio media vuelta con la intensión de correr en dirección de la biblioteca quedándose de piedra al ver la imagen frente a él.

\- Enemigos del pueblo… deben ser ejecutados- frente al trio estaban un pelotón de soldados canes, Daniel gruño por lo bajo… aun con el ataque de un puto Behemot las órdenes del Stu para los perros eran absolutas.

\- Se los advierto… den la vuelta o no tendré piedad de ninguna clase… y por lo que veo ellos tampoco- Daniel advirtió pero estos solo dieron un leve paso a adelante… estando a mitad de la calle junto a un colosal monstruo y civiles con miedo solo suspiro- OK…-

FIUUUU

STUCCCKKKK

SLASSHHHHH

Arrojando su escudo este brillo sofocante antes de crecer de nuevo repitiendo la acción de cercenar el cuerpo de los guardias a la mitad frente a la mirada de todos, Thorax incapaz de volar o usar magia miro a los civiles, tomando inexpertamente el arma desplego una lluvia de munición sin punto fijo sobre todos los civiles a su alrededor sin querer.

RATAATATATATATATATATATATATA

Los civiles acribillados, cayeron en seco por las heridas, sus ojos reflejaban de lleno el dolor de haber muerto ante tal forma cobarde y brutal, el Changeling quedo incrédulo de piedra ante eso.

\- Fiu… bien hecho grandote…- Sweet sonrió complacida al despliegue de muerte hacia la raza canina a manos de Thorax; este sin embargo continuaba de pie con su expresión vacía ante la muerte sin par que trajo, antes de seguir con las palabras de muerte más y más pelotones de soldados hicieron aparición desde todos los francos cada uno aún mejor armado que el anterior.

\- Dios…- Daniel tomo su escudo, esperando el que alguna señal de estupidez colectiva al atacar al Behemot de frente pero sorpresa fue cuando una Bala por poco le da en la frente.

\- Por órdenes del rey marco y por traer a la asquerosa bestia… son declarados enemigos públicos… fuego-

El monstruo bíblico muy ocupado de devorar el cadáver canino no le dio importancia a la lluvia de balas que como simples piedras contra un muro de acero revotaban sin hacer gran cosa; los tres seres mortales por su lado a orden de Daniel se reunieron bajo la protección del transformado enorme escudo que como la piel del monstruo evito de lleno las balas, después de eso sencillamente volvió a su tamaño normal mientras Daniel caía de rodillas jadeante.

\- ¡GRAAARRRR!

\- Ahhh…. Ahhh correr ahora sería una buena idea…- en uso de la razón Daniel aprovecho las pocas fuerzas restantes en sus piernas para pretender empezar una carrera hacia la biblioteca, bien solo tenía cosas personales que de momento durante su huida sin embargo de nuevo una pronta interrupción en su corrida vino en forma de otra unidad de canes.

\- Creo que sería un buen momento para un milagro…- Sweet que no mantenía en su corazón ningún atisbo de fe sonrió irónica de sus propias palabras siendo apuntada de nuevo por las armas de fuego, desde atrás o adelante pero…

LASSHHHH

Una espada le atravesó el pecho desde atrás a un soldado, los demás dando media vuelta acribillaron con balas a la asesina de su camarada pero para desgracia de ellos…

\- Lo muerto no morirá por simple balines- Daring do sonrió con la espada corta de Thorax en mano mientras las balas le daban de lleno en el abdomen, con una sonrisa se lanzó contra los soldados atravesando a uno con la espada, tomando el arma de fuego de esta antes de acribillar al resto con una sonrisa ladina…

\- Carajo…- Daniel solto un poco perturbado.

\- Bueno… si ese humano estuviera muerto yo también lo estaría así que… vamos por él y por una vía de escape de este basurero- Daring sonrió lanzando la espada dándole a la cabeza a uno de los guardias detrás de él, sin embargo mirando como el Behemot daba cornadas a diestra y siniestra contra todo lo que se moviese como lo que no era autor del mayor desastre de esa ciudad.

\- Debemos ir a la biblioteca… los cofres nos servirán… lo que está dentro de ellos nos servirá- Sweet dijo con a lo que la otra fémina sonrió.

\- Estos- dijo apuntando detrás de ella donde estaban los dichos cofres más una lámpara de aparente aceite y otras cosas varias.

\- Eso es mío- Daniel miro a la poni algo molesto.

\- Pensé que estarías muerto para este momento- dicho esto Daring sonrió de nuevo antes de que alguien dijese algo…

BOOOOOOMMMM

Una explosión seguida por la caída de varios cuerpos calcinados azoto como lluvia el lugar, Daniel abriendo su boca incrédulo miro hacia el resto de los demás.

\- La Maldita válvula explotó… ¡debemos ir al puerto… tenemos poco tiempo!-

\- Pero Leos-

\- Es Leos… no morirá por esto- Thorax le sonrió a Sweet seguro de su amigo humano.

…

…

…

\- Ahhh…-

PUMMMM

BANG

TRUCCKKK

\- ¡Ahhhh!-

Corriendo por las calles Leos gimió de dolor y sin fuerzas, siendo llevado por Undead este tuvo que agacharse mientras evitaba el golpe de un zorro antes de darle un puñetazo directo al abdomen mandándolo lejos, Cristian detrás de él le propino un tiro a un zorro que venía en sus dirección con lanza de oro; con la muestra del destrozado cuerpo del zorro Akami grito de miedo aun apoyada contra el humano del arma de fuego.

Corriendo por las calles seguían siendo atacados con constancia por los civiles y soldados por igual; Undead desenfundando sus dos espadas con el cuerpo de Leos sobre su hombro tenía el avance de su batalla en problemas sin ser capaz de usar las habilidades de sus espadas jadeaba evitando o recibiendo las balas por su cuerpo, Cristian en uso de su sentido común viendo que el Pegaso recibía las balas sin desfallecer cada vez que le daban lo usaba de escudo vivo así mismo la zorra.

\- Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh- jadeando Undead cayo de rodillas, de toda la distancia desde la biblioteca al templo habían recorrido solo la mitad cuando de repente cuerpos caninos junto a un explosión cayeron sobre ellos, Cristian mirando solo palideció.

\- La válvula…- susurro la zorra con miedo.

\- Bueno… se jodio la ciudad- Cristian se sentó en el suelo a recuperar el aliento… calculando tendría unos minutos de llegar hasta el puerto, si tenían suerte el caos les permitirían el robar un barco y escapar hacia el desierto antes de que la explosión les destruyese.

\- Ahhh… al maldito puerto…-

\- ¿Eh?- Undead le vio aun a mitad de la calle, el sonido de explosiones, gritos y balas en todo lugar no le descoloco tanto como ese comentario.

\- Tenemos minutos antes de que este lugar se vaya al demonio… vamos tenemos minutos…- Cristian levantándose miro a un cruce en la calle antes de correr con arma en mano, Undead miro el cielo recordando un punto importante…

\- Soy un puto Pegaso…- estirando las alas el Pegaso iba a salir disparado pero una mano le detuvo del pantalón a lo que volteando miro a la zorra llorando en el suelo…

\- Por favor…- en ese momento el mercenario pensó que su irrespeto a la vida ajena se esfumo gracias a los suplicantes ojos de la niña can.

\- Sube…-

Con ello el Pegaso con dos cuerpos sobre él se movió en el aire con dificulta alcanzando a Cristian que corriendo le indico la dirección con los cruces a seguir llegando por fin al muelle de los barcos de arena mirando el tumulto de canes corriendo como dementes en busca de una forma de escape, Undead miro a todos lados buscando algo que les ayudase cuando pudo ver como un gigante Arachne de metal empezaba a hacer a un lado al tumulto con sus garras asesinándoles al instante intuyendo, noto como desde arriba de ese ser una figura de negro lanzaba flechas por igual, sonriendo miro a sus acompañantes.

\- Nuestra salida…-

…

…

…

Anton miraba a Sweet, otro humano y a Thorax frente a él; sucios como si de una guerra hubieran salido, bien pudo pensar cualquier cosa distinta pero…

BOOOOMMM

La destrucción del techo sobre ellos así como la llegada del Behemot al puerto le detuvo de cualquier pensamiento solo atinando a gritar con fuerza.

\- ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!-

Antes de tener respuesta, Creepy detrás del uso el filo de su arco para cortar las gargantas de los guardaespaldas del toga, seguido lo tomo de la misma antes de arrojarlo fuera del barco de velas negras donde estaban…

\- Nos largamos…-

\- No tienes que decírmelo dos veces- Anton hizo aparecer a su gigante Arachne que empezó a crear espacio entre los demás y ellos, viendo a sus demás aliados le indico el subir antes de cerrar la puerta del lugar.

\- ¡ESPEREN!- El grito de Undead les llama la atención, apenas volando con tres seres sobre su cuerpo a tientas llego cayendo de golpe frente a todos.

\- Bienvenido…- Anton le ayudo a subir con su mano. Undead sonrió antes de dejar que todos sobre él le dejaran respirar como era.

\- ¡Leos/Leos!- gritando al mismo tiempo Sweet y Thorax miraron el cuerpo del humano, viendo los orificios en las ropas del humano de un rápido movimiento destrozaron la camiseta dejando al aire la parte superior del cuerpo de Leos mirando las balas incrustadas en su cuerpo mientras este respiraba erráticamente sin control.

\- ¿Que paso?-

\- Balas-

\- … Poción roja… rápido-

Mientras ellos intentaban salvar la vida del humano no eran conscientes del peligro que surgía a metros de ellos en lo que su barco robado de velas negras surcaba el desierto.

…

…

…

\- Hmmm- Lockfaf mirando con su único ojo al Behemot salir de su ciudad empezando a galopar por el desierto solo atino a sonreír, el caos debajo de la torre donde se hallaba era tan vistoso que casi le sofocaba, suspiro, dejando al lado el telescopio con el que miro por última vez el barco de velas negras que se alejaba.

\- Señora la válvula ahora está estable… hemos puesto la energía residual en el Cañón ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?- un soldado llego preguntando a lo que la loba se deshizo de su licra dejando al descubierto su cuerpo mientras sonreía un poco

\- Disparen… contra ese barco, el de velas negras-

\- Entendido…-

Caminando entre el elegante piso de mármol la loba se tiró a la piscina sin ningún pudor, después de nadar miro al cielo donde el sol estaba, poco a poco siendo cubierto por la figura negra de un gran caño mecánico que empezó a acumular energía roja en su boquilla.

\- Es una lástima… me gustó ese humano…- viendo la onda de energía salir disparada hacia adelante Lockfaf sonrió.

…

…

…

Sentados en el suelo de madera del barco todos miraban al cielo como un punto rojo se acercaba de poco a poco a su dirección, Creepy sonrió con lastima propia.

\- Lo único que quiero en esta vida es morirme-

7 metros…

\- Grandísimo hijo de puta- Cristian miro el punto rojo cada vez más grande.

5 metros…

\- Ahhh… vaya porquería- Undead miro el punto estando acostado en el suelo no muy seguro de poder sobrevivir a eso.

3 metros…

\- Sniff- la zorra lloro mirando el punto.

1 metro…

\- Por favor Leos… no mueras…- susurro Sweet mirando a su moribundo amigo.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La onda de luz roja arrasó con el barco destruyéndolo al instante.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Ahí tienen… Ejejeje… ya en serio ahí tienen.

Como anuncio les digo que todos los interesados tienen hasta el siguiente capítulo para dejar Oc, como sea a contestar reviews:

 **Nickolas01** : No te ves muy arrepentido que digamos…

 **C-moon19** : Siento decirlo Venezolano compatriota, pero EL ÍDOLO Es un Fic con un Gary Stu nivel Kirito o el protagonista de crepúsculo…

 **Guest** : Ahí tienes… je.

 **Todo el mundo Brony** : Ahí está tu respuesta… bueno veamos cómo sale todo esto.

 **Patrick Requiem:** Ahí tienes.

 **Selkova** : Ya te envié un Pm con la respuesta aun así esto ya tiene un final fijo… espero que lo disfrutaras.

 **Reyoscar455** : Ya viste lo que paso ahí arriba… solo hazte a la idea de que Leos va a sufrir.

* * *

Bueno… tengo la respuesta a mi afección… solo he de terminar esto en pocos caps y ya.

Aquellos que deseen pueden enviar los Stats de sus Oc.

* * *

Escojan una canción:

The Resistance (Skillet).

Welcome To the Masquerade (Thousand Foot Krunch)

Centuries (Fall Out Boys).

Emperor's New Clothes (Panic at a Disco).

Pillar (Frontline).

Burn It Down – (Linkin Park).

It Has Begun (Starset).

Back From the Dead (Skillet)

El que obtenga más votos causara un fuerte cambio en la trama.

* * *

Como vieron allá arriba agregue varias referencias a ciertas películas… ¿Son capaces de decirme cuáles son?, lo dijo que serán las únicas referencias pedidas por un lector.

Quería preguntarles… ¿hasta el momento que piensan de Leos?

Por ultimo en el siguiente capítulo estará centrado más en los Oc donados que otra cosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas, ahora vamos con este Cap. especial.

Advertencias:

Posible Lemon.

Violencia excesivamente gráfica.

Uno que otro tema algo sensible (Solo estoy diciendo para algunos sensibles pueden ser cosas ridículas)

Lime.

En fin, vamos.

* * *

Capítulo especial: ¿En serio leen esto?

* * *

[Fe]

Creepy miro el punto rojo a escasos centímetros de su persona, dio una mirada a las personas que le rodeaban dando una mueca de algo de tristeza.

\- _Yo… tenía fe_ -

Ese pensamiento melancólico le cavo en sus pensamientos, una mueca de lastima propia le causo leve gracia… vaya camino había recorrido para morir en el desierto.

\- Lo único que quiero en esta vida es morirme-

…

…

…

Black Rock era una fortaleza de piedra sobre una gran piedra negra, la edificación tenía como objetivo servir como fuerte para mantener seguro el territorio equestre, al menos 50 legiones de soldados ecuestres formaban sus campamentos en las barracas de la edificación, a faldas de la enorme roca negra estaba un pueblo que subsistía de las tres actividades más antiguas de la existencia.

Sexo.

Licor.

Excesos.

Por ello muchos estratos sociales de tipo extremo se venían a diario.

Niños nacidos de relaciones entre oficiales del ejército y prostitutas dejados a sus suertes aprendiendo lo necesario para sobrevivir llevando a cabo acciones como las actuales.

\- ¡Ladrón!-

La voz de una obesa panadera lleno el lugar mientras apuntaba a una estela negra.

Una figura negra se movía rápido, el borrón que dejaba atrás era la estela de su color oscuro, seguida de la figura iban a trote dos guardias reales ataviados en sus armaduras de bronce templado, por el jadeo al andar era claro todo el tiempo que llevaban tras de el sin que este bajase el ritmo de su corrida.

Pasando entre los ponis como podía, la figura hacía gala de su habilidad para escabullirse era un momento preciso los guardias casi le tomaban de sus prendas solo para recibir la marca de una herradura en la cara y perder de entre sus manos al ladrón.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí mocoso!-

\- ¡Ni lo sueñen!- llegando a un gran puente sobre ellos, los perseguidores dieron por ganada esa carrera, el joven ladrón era muy alto para pasar por debajo y muy pequeño como para saltar por sobre este, pero eso no pareció importarle demasiado ya que embozo una sonrisa ladina.

El chico dio un salto alto sobre el puente pero en vez de tratar de llegar directo se impulsó contrayendo su cuerpo para junto a una voltereta salir impulsado hacia arriba logrando que a los guardias solo miraron antes de gruñir, la figura se detuvo un momento para darse la vuelta y sacarle la lengua a los soldados.

Un joven de Creepy de al menos 11 años corría entre las calles de piedra de una ciudad, con agilidad evito dos carrozas llenas de paja antes de seguir su camino fuera de la ciudad.

Creepy vestía un andrajoso short negro con leves rasgaduras, en su parte superior llevaba una camisa de lana que alguna vez aspiro a ser de color blanco.

Fuera del pueblo estaba un simple bosque, para jóvenes sin hogar arriesgarse a las inclemencias de un bosque con monstruos era mejor que arriesgarse a enfrentar directamente a los oficiales del ejército, Black rock era una región remota, la ley de la diosa Celestia llegaba pero en escasa formas… había rumores de que la princesa se mantenía en una guerra de poder con las facciones de nobles.

Esos rumores no eran del interés de alguien que solo deseaba sobrevivir.

Creepy tomo el húmedo pan entre sus dientes antes de darle una mordida, los frondosos árboles del bosque taparon el inclemente sol del mediodía, suspiro, vio a todos lados seguido camino algo cabizbajo.

Hace un mes tuvo un socio llamado Blast, de su misma edad, un poco más lento una desventaja que termino por llevarle a una muerte horrible, su cabeza de niño bastardo había adornado las lanzas de la fortaleza durante tres días antes de que lo reemplazaran por otro.

Las contradicciones en la vida que llevaba jamás eran notadas por él, los soldados que eran padres de muchos de los niños eran los mismos que pasaban el cuchillo por el cuello de los infantes. Ellos que predicaban los estatus de la sociedad de la diosa del sol eran los mismos que se entregaban a los placeres carnales.

Creepy suspiro, termino de caminar al llegar a un punto determinado, miro a arriba de un gran roble negro, toco el tronco del árbol antes de empezar a ascender de rama en rama con la dificultad de un cuerpo infante como el suyo tenia, curiosamente al llegar lo suficientemente alto vio al horizonte donde el inmenso castillo de piedras se erguían reinando sobre todo lo demás.

\- Ahh…- suspirando Creepy sentó su cuerpo en una rama lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el tamaño de su cuerpo.

El movimiento fue espontaneo, el sonido del viento rompiéndose a causa de unas alas grandes, alzando la vista vio como una figura cubría el sol con su gran sombra, seguido a esta vinieron uno tras otro dando por llegado un pelotón de…

\- Grifos-

Iban mucho más arriba que cualquier Pegaso, aun lo mejores y preparado para soportar lo delgado del aire a esa distancia. Sus cuerpos tenían armaduras de cuerpo entero hechas de metal de lo que parecía ser plomo, cosa que hasta el más ignorante desestimaría por el peso de ese metal, por supuesto no si contaban con el hechizo [Ligero], lo único que se veía era la luz de los ojos que pasaban a través de la rejilla de los yelmos negros de los grifos.

Algunas de las armaduras tenia incrustaciones de joyas como amatistas, rubíes y demás, piezas claves para los soldados capaces de usar magia mientras peleaban.

En el aire se dividieron en tres grupos de 6 cada uno a una dirección diferente, Creepy afilo la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos un poco enfocando, cosa que le permitía usar una habilidad que el denominaba [Vista a Distancia] dejándole ver bien las acciones de esos soldados invasores.

Rápidos y con fuerza ataviados en las garras con guanteletes de metal afilado atravesaron sin problemas las armaduras de bronce de los soldados ponis en las torres de vigía.

Las torres median 10 metros colocadas en los puntos cardinales le proporcionaban una mirada de la zona entera, cada una de ellas contaba con un cuernos para sonar en caso de ataques, los picos de las torres no supusieron ningún problemas para los atacantes de aire.

Una vez tomadas las torres aquellos con joyas en las armaduras golpearon de una a una los rubíes en sus armaduras seguido estos cayeron con eso hecho los 6 de los grupos saltaron fuera de las torres.

BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Las torres estallaron con fuerza dejando que las llamas de un fuerte color escarlata se regaran por el cielo dando un hermoso espectáculo, en medio de la caída los grifos extendieron sus alas cayendo entre los callejones de los barrios más recónditos, para diversión de Creepy uno de los grifos cayó sobre un burdel hecho solo telas deteniendo el acto de un soldado con una de las chicas, ni al soldado ni a la prostituta le hicieron gracia ya que el grifo con sus garras les corto el cuello a ambos antes de salir.

Mientras en el resto de las calles los demás soldados empezaron a causar caos a gusto mientras quien se metiera en su camino terminaba con una profunda rajadura en el cuello con una velocidad aterradora.

Creepy empezó a balancear sus pies de atrás a adelante, nada de eso era de su interés por lo que siguió mirando como el pueblo que había sido lo único conocía ardía en destrucción junto con los gritos de las mujeres y hombres como coro a ese infierno.

Creepy volvió a afilar la mirada al ver como desde el cuartel principal surgían los caballeros de mayor nivel.

Vestían armaduras de cuerpo entero al igual que los grifos, estas eran de bronce templado con el motivo de soles, los yelmos tenían aberturas en la frente para dejar pasar los cuernos, las esmeraldas hacían de ojos para los cascos, capas rojas ondeaban junto a las llamas los ponis debajo de estos eran de un tamaño bastante grande al menos 2m que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los 2,50m de los grifos.

Siendo 15 en total siendo que el que iba a la cabeza dio el primer paso para hacer frente a eso grifos con su alabarda de oro en mano pero…

Trashhhhh

Con un rápido movimiento de uno de los grifos la cabeza del capitán se separó del resto del cuerpo dejando que la sangre emanara como una fuente del cuello antes de que el resto de cuerpo cayera hacia adelante dejando un charco de sangre brotando del cuerpo regándose en el suelo.

Eso de verdad asusto a Creepy que ni siquiera fue capaz de ver como el grifo llevo a cabo ese movimiento, lo que si fue capaz de ver fue como de uno a uno los demás soldados de elite cayeron presa de los demás grifos que después de despachar al resto de los ponis tomaron las alabardas para después usarlas con los ponis que huían presas de los soldados y las llamas.

Creepy en el árbol vio muchas cosas horribles, un poni corriendo desnuda mientras su cuerpo se incendiaba, como un soldado mataba a sus propios compañeros para huir solo para ser asesinado por igual por los ciudadanos, como una prostituta le ofrecía sus servicios a los grifos para termina ahogada con su propia sangre.

Creepy no mostro el mas mínimo interés, ni por el panadero que había acabado de robar, ni por los soldados que mataban a sus compañeros sin más, ni por los demás niños sin hogar que empezaron a aprovechar el caos siendo asesinados por igual por los grifos.

Creepy no creía en nada ni nadie pero el mismo tuvo que dar crédito a la maldad de ese universo por tan grotesca imagen salida del tártaro cuando pensó que sería solo tiempo para ver como el resto del lugar se incendiaba entonces una acumulada oscuridad se hizo presente entre el caos.

BAMMM

No supo en que momento pero el golpe sordo de algo contra su nuca fue lo último que pudo oir en un momento.

Para cuando despertó completamente estaba amarrado de las piernas y muñecas, caído en el suelo forcejeo un poco para librarse de las ataduras pero un rápido fierro de hierro le dio en abdomen dejándolo sin aire.

\- Estate quieto mocoso-

El que hablo era un grifo adolecente, llevaba prendas tela una túnica gris con manchas negras, tenía las plumas grises miraba aburrido a Creepy.

\- Ummhh…- Creepy pudo incorporarse en su sitio, sentado con las piernas cruzadas decidió no seguir con su forcejeo el grifo en toga viendo que no intentaría hacer nada nuevo solo continuo viendo a adelante, al final Creepy cayó en cuenta de su alrededor.

Estaba en una carroza con barrotes propia de los animales exóticos que venía a veces a traérseles a los guardias de Black rock, gruño notando como había sido degradado a menos que un poni, asi mismo se dio cuenta que era de día llegando a la conclusión que de verdad lo habían secuestrado, entonces noto a los otros en la carroza, había tres más con él.

Un soldado sobreviviente del ataque por lo que parecía, tenía una armadura de bronce templado con marcas de zarpas en ella, hollín y destruidas en algunas partes, el rostro de pelaje azul con melena negra del poni denotaba un claro pavor en sus ojos amatistas.

La otra era una obvia fémina, tenía un vestido azul de cortesana, rasgado en algunos lados, su pecho era bastante prominente, la melena amarilla contrastaba con su pelaje blanco, sus ojos azules estaban levemente desinteresados en donde colocara su mirar excepto cuando miraba a Creepy.

El ultimo era un anciano unicornio con pelaje morado sin crin con ojos negros, sus ojos negros miraba sin objetivo fijo, Creepy noto como ellos también estaban amordazados, viendo que no era el único carro llevado decidió preguntar al grifo que le había dado con el fierro.

\- ¿A dónde nos llevan?- poniéndose de espaldas pretendió que nadie le viese y solo el grifo le oyese.

El grifo le vio un momento antes de decidir si no o si hablarle de algo, al final suspiro con algo de fastidio mientras su paso se alentaba para hablarle bien al chico.

\- Serán llevados a una ciudad libre, ahí serán convertidos en mercancía Para canjear… serán [trabajadores de contratación forzada]-

\- Esclavos-

\- Eres un chico listo eh- el grifo sonrió antes de sacar de su túnica una cuchilla que le paso con tranquilidad.

\- ¿?- Creepy le vio pero este uso su garra para indicarle que guardara silencio.

\- Escúchame, podrás moverte de piernas y brazos pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido o temerario, mira al grandote allá- el grifo apunto a uno de los de armaduras negras, el pelaje negro de Creepy paso a gris del miedo el del yelmo volteo a verle causando que el miedo le subiese por la garganta.

\- No…- susurro el chico pero el grifo le oyó dándole una sonrisa ladina.

\- Bien… eres tan listo como para comprender, escapa y el grandote te convertirá en carne de brocheta, ahora descansa… vas a necesitarlo y… yo que tu… me cuido de los que te acompañan- el grifo dio varios pasos para adelantarse.

Creepy observo el arma, era curva de un solo filo con la empuñadura de vendas moradas, rápido aplico la acción lógica con las cuerdas de sus muñecas con cuidado, una vez terminado con ellas aun de espaldas para que nadie le viese paso a la cuerda de sus piernas.

Con cuidado metió la cuchilla en su pantalón asegurándose que no fuese visible, después se arrastró pretendiendo seguir atado hasta quedar en una esquina mirando a los otros tres asegurándose que no saliesen de su línea de visión.

Pasaron las horas, Creepy tenía la boca reseca a su mirar el guardia ya no estaba tan asustado, la cortesana menos desinteresada y el viejo le veía con detenimiento, Creepy toqueteo su cuchillo pretendiendo tomar valor de él.

\- Hey…-

La voz del grifo le llamo la atención, este le paso una cantimplora a lo que con fuerza bebió del agua, el grifo le vio hasta que pudo volver en si desde la sed.

\- Bien chico, espero que no te hayas tomado el agua de todos- Creepy cayó en cuenta, por suerte estaba entera asi que la paso a dárselas a sus compañeros.

El soldado la tomo toda de inmediato como si fuese el único en el lugar, dejando a los demás incrédulos, Creepy gruño en ira, la prostituta no tardo en demostrar que estaba indignada agitando su mano al aire.

\- Maldito egoísta, podemos morir de sed aquí por tu culpa…- la voz de la prostituta murió en su garganta, Creepy arqueo una ceja por eso pero el soldado solo gruño molesto.

\- ¡Oye Grifo!- el soldado le grito al de toga, este le miro con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¡Dame comida!- el grifo le dedico una sonrisa seca.

\- Tenemos carne seca de hace días, aunque… si vas y le ofreces sexo oral al capitán puede que te del jabalí que cazaron hoy mismo-

La cólera del poni era palpable su rostro era una mueca de rabia pura, Creepy le vio sin interés pero este gruño como un animal.

\- ¡Escúchame maldita gallina dame comida para poni o te matare!- el grifo rio un poco, saco de su túnica un paquete blanco el cual arrojo a Creepy.

\- Un sándwich de margaritas al chico listo, una papas secas para la prostituta y el viejo, para ti soldado, heno de ayer, buen proveche- una sonora carcajada fue soltada por el grifo, Creepy no perdió el tiempo antes de abrir el paquete para empezar a comer el emparedado mientras los otros comían sus papas y el soldado gruñía.

\- ¡TU!, ¡MOCOSO BASTARDO!, ¡DAME ESE EMPAREDADO!-

\- No- fue la rápida respuesta entre mordiscos del poni a lo que el soldado con ira se arrastró hacia él.

\- He dicho… ¡que me des mi emparedado!-

Cuando estuvo frente de Creepy le empujo al suelo mientras lo golpeaba con sus manos, el chico grito pero ninguno de los otros dos les ayudo, Creepy gruño y…

SLASHHH

Una rajadura limpia se abrió en la garganta del soldado que se llevó las manos a la garganta para ver sentir como su sangre desbordaba como una cascada.

\- Brahhh- después de eso el soldado cayó muerto en el suelo, Creepy lo miro unos segundos recordando, buscando en su mente haber conocido antes al poni.

\- Lo mataste…-la yegua le vio asustada, Creepy le dedico una mirada excepta de cualquier interés.

\- Como el de seguro mato a muchos niños que fuesen mis amigos… le page con la misma moneda… manténganse alejados de mi-

Creepy cerró los ojos para pretender dormir unos momentos como si lo que acabara de hacer no le causara de alguna manera un malestar, sin darse cuenta de verdad cayo presa de un profundo sueño.

Para cuando recupero la consciencia seguía igual que cuando se durmió, con el cuchillo a mano y una mirada de incredulidad al ver como el cadáver del guardia ya no estaba, rápido guardo en su pantalón el arma para ver como los otros dos estaban iguales como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Buen uso del cuchillo chico- el grifo de antes le dedico una sonrisa junto a un otra bolsa de comida, Creepy asintió mientras empezaba a comer.

\- Oye guapo… ¿deseas aprender los placeres de una yegua?- la yegua movió sus caderas junto a un poco de sus pechos, el grifo le vio aburrido antes de sacar una cadena con forma de corona de acero negro.

\- Este símbolo me representa como heredero de la sapiencia de un anciano de los grifos… lamentablemente eso va con un juramento de celibato, asi que lo siento-

El grifo se alejó en su movimiento de piernas estaba claro que deseaba oir lo que sea que dijesen los prisioneros, el anciano tosió un poco antes de ver al joven grifo.

\- Dime joven, ¿deseas conocer los secretos de la magia poni?, Por lo que son diferentes a la magia grifo-

Eso de verdad cacto la atención del grifo que dio una media vuelta con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, la prostituta mascullo por lo bajo una maldición pero después recupero la calma.

\- Eso me encantaría su serenidad, será pasado a un transporte diferente, mientras… tu yegua veré si el capitán te encuentra interesante para su uso-

La yegua soltó un gritito de felicidad, Creepy solo arqueo la ceja, el joven grifo paso a él, mientras le lanzaba algo nuevo, esta vez envuelto por una tela negra, al desenvolverla era una piedra azul profundo que brillaba a la luz del sol.

\- Esto- el grifo le dedico una sonrisa demasiado grande para el agrado de Creepy.

En los siguientes momentos unos guardias de armadura negra vinieron por el viejo a rastras gracias a su edad, viéndolo mejor Creepy noto como tenía un grillete rojo en su cuerno, momentos después vinieron por la yegua que con una sonrisa y moviendo su cola feliz de la vida abandono ese lugar.

Ese día mientras la piedra parecía acumular brillo Creepy pretendió dormir para su sorpresa soñó de como había matado al guardia, una y otra vez mientras este intentaba arrebatarle ya fuese su alimento como su vida, de repente a mitad de la madrugada recupero la consciencia solo para ver como las brasas del fuego iluminaban todo a su alrededor.

\- ¡AHHH!- Con un grito de miedo noto como las brasas empezaban a arrinconarlo, pretendió alzarse por sobre estas pero el techo también tenía fuego.

El humo encontró su camino por las vías para respirar del chic empezando a ahogarle, el fuego avivándose a cada minuto solo le consumía su oxigeno por lo que empezó perder el conocimiento, fue un milagro solo de paso que pudiese ver la piedra azul resplandeciente en el suelo.

Su instinto le alerto, con una rápida barrida de sus cascos atrajo la piedra a él, el bello brillo azul profundo le dio una extraña calma, tosió varias veces con seco dolor pero al final sonrió viendo la piedra.

\- Moriré en medio del brillo azul y rojo… si hay algún dios allá solo pido que me ayudes- con eso golpeo la piedra contra el suelo y para su incredulidad.

BURRTT

BURRRTT

PLASHSSS

FROSSSSHHHH

Un torrente de agua inundo el lugar, Creepy cerro su hocico antes de terminar ahogado, el agua apago el carro, fue gracias a los barrotes que el agua encontró su camino libre para salir dejando que el poni pudiese respirar de nuevo, después de eso cayo en cuenta de lo ennegrecido que estaba el transporte.

Camino varios pasos antes que la calcinada madera cediera por fin a lo que dejo que el joven poni cayese al suelo húmedo del terreno, estando ahí caído empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta salir del lugar, una vez fuera vio con horror.

Lo que hubieran sido más de 20 carros con prisioneros estaban calcinados todos con los restos de sus prisioneros, Creepy dio silenciosos pasos por el lugar notando como efectivamente el resto del campamento estaba calcinado, la tiendas de los soldados, el sonido de una rama romperse le advirtió.

\- ¿Asi que tú también sobreviviste he?-

El joven grifo con su mirada desinteresada le saludo, parecía que le faltaba una mano ya que desde un trozo de su toga escurría sangre espesa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- con miedo pregunto, el grifo solo le miro un momento antes de replegar sus alas.

\- Pasamos muy cerca del territorio de los canes, nos acribillaron con sus armas, antes de que nos diésemos cuenta estaba prendiéndole fuego a todo, el capitán que estaba disfrutando de la yegua se quemó vivo, por suerte gracias a m pelaje pase por parte de nuestro entorno asi que después de cortarme el brazo simplemente me escondí- el grifo tenía razón su plumaje gris se fundía perfectamente en el negro de la noche.

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora?- el grifo le vio antes de sacar de su túnica una moneda de hierro.

\- Me iré a casa, aun debo terminar mi adiestramiento como maestro sabio, te recomiendo seguir al oeste ahí hay ciudades libres, puede que encuentres lo que buscas… toma esta moneda, si nos volvemos a encontrar aun si olvidas m rostro dale este denario a un grifo en un templo y pregunta por el [Noctum Maestre]- el grifo alzo vuelo tan arriba que parecía la leve figura de un ave en el cielo.

\- ¿[Noctum Maestre]?-

\- No es algo que necesites saber… Umm hace una bella luna hoy… supongo que es gracias a una de tus diosas ¿no?, deberías estar complacido de haber vivido hasta ver esto-

\- ¿Luna?- tenía entendido que la diosa Celestia gobernaba día y noche por igual pero… si había una diosa de la noche significaba que ¿ella le había oído?

\- Si luna… me despido poni, mi nombre es… Hall Airl, seguro sobrevives… eres un chico listo- dicho esto desapareció en la distancia.

\- … No sé dónde queda el oeste…-

Tomo la moneda entre su pantalón, luego con detenimiento empezó a despojar de sus pertenencias a los muertos, a pesar de que la mayoría perdió las cosas útiles, pudo salvar un guantelete con garras filosas, una cota de mallas casi perfecta, dos pequeños cuchillos negros y unas cuantas joyas asi mismo unos paquetes para comida poni para varios días.

\- Andando-

Dos días a pie antes de llegar a una ciudad de paredes de piedra caliza, el aspecto que tenía seguro era inusual porque muchos le vieron con duda a su paso seguro pero lento, antes de poder seguir se volvió a su camino para clavar la punta de su uno de los dedos del guantelete en la garganta de un perro que intento robarle.

Con eso siguió su camino, dando pasos firmes de no dudar al haber matado a alguien, por supuesto después las pesadillas serian horribles pero podría vivir con ellas.

Creepy se detuvo en seco al ver una calle que terminaba en un callejón sin salida con el símbolo de la luna en la pared, procurando que nadie le siguiese camino con cuidado hasta llegar a la pared, poso sus dedos en los lugares que formaban la luna menguante junto con el dibujo de una yegua con cuernos y alas.

\- Gracias…- dicho puso su frente contra la pared para después de eso irse pero el muro se movió para sorpresa del niño que miro antes de que unas manos le tomaran hacia adentro.

Desde que se separo del grifo su camino se llenó de diversas situaciones de vida o muerte por ello había aprendido a mantener la seguridad a la hora de actuar pero irónicamente también necesito usar una muestra de valor para intimidar por lo que muy en el fondo se enojó consigo mismo por esas acciones tan imprudentes.

\- La bella noche esconde nuestros movimientos, las sombras son nuestras aliadas, comenzamos y esperamos el regreso de la diosa de la justicia-

Con eso las manos le dejaron, la luz inundo el lugar donde estaba, ahora Creepy veía a los que le habían sostenido eran seis cada una diferente a la anterior, una yegua, dos sementales, tres jóvenes potros tal vez de su edad y una niña pequeña.

\- Puedes ver más allá de esto- el semental le mostro una imagen de Celestia, Creepy accedió a su habilidad para ver detalladamente cosa que le dejo descubrir que en verdad era la imagen de luna la princesa perdida.

\- Luna…-

\- Exacto, ¡Bienvenido a la orden de malta muchacho!- Creepy alzo su guante con la intención de atacar pero antes de darse cuenta su mano estaba desnuda apuntando a un semental de edad media con la melena roja y el pelaje verde, sus ojos naranjas eran amables pero iba vestido en ropajes raros negros.

\- Tienes talento chico, e bienvenido con efusividad a esta hermandad- Creepy no comprendió bien pero entonces cayo de rodillas sin fuerza como si la vida le estuviese siendo chupada de a poco a poco sin poder evitarlo, cuando alzo la vista con su habilidad activada pudo pasar la atmosfera llegando hasta la luna donde pudo ver la figura de una pequeña yegua de melena como cosmos llorando.

\- ¡HERMANA!-

Y volvió al planeta, jadeante, para cuando se dio cuenta tenía una marca en forma de media luna en su palma después de eso el viejo semental empezó a hablar.

\- No sé qué tipo de vida has tenido pero sé que no has tenido fe en ningún momento por ello por lo que queda de vida a efímeras existencias como nosotros debemos pelear por la justicia de la diosa de la noche que predicaba la verdadera paz de las especies, ten fe joven y prometo que en algún momento obtendrás el descanso que deseas junto a él más anhelado sueño que tengas-

Creepy observo al viejo, casi se sintió agotado de lo que le dijo, esa diosa a la que le aullaban era una niña, él era alguien sumamente retorcido incluso lo reconocía con una risa, pero… el rostro de ese semental al verlo… solo podía creer en las palabras de alguien asi…

\- … Esta bien… **Me uno a ustedes** -

Para cuando Creepy cumplió los 15 años ya media cerca de 1, 76 el entrenamiento de la orden le había conferido habilidades y aptitudes para su supervivencia, además de su [Vista a distancia] ahora gracias a algunas ayudas de sus hermanos de orden tenia [Precisión Exacta] y [Percepción Extra sensorial] además de [Campo en 3D] todas adquiridas a traes de la prueba de batallas reales a distancia en misiones.

La orden de malta tenía alrededor de 150000 miembros y Creepy solo era un numero entre un centenar pero…

\- Hey, ven a comer con nosotros- un fornido poni le indico sentarse junto a ellos, Creepy sonrió, eso no era raro el gigante poni era compañero de Creepy desde el primer día de entrenamiento, por lo que no era raro su convivencia.

Su señor comandante el viejo Curt Apple tenía alrededor de 40 años pero seguía fuerte como en su juventud actualmente era el más fiero guerrero al servicio de la princesa de la luna pero por más que intentase verse fiero ante sus soldados ellos le veían como un respetable padre.

\- Nuestra misión de hoy…-

La voz se detuvo en seco, Creepy sintió su alrededor moverse como si fuese agua. De repente se vio rodeado junto a sus camaradas de soldados ecuestres en armaduras de plata templada sobre túnicas negras con capuchas que dejaban ver sus cuernos, indicando que eran magos Creepy se encorvo sacando de sus bolsillos unas dagas negras.

\- Alto… orden de Malta… somos la escritura de plata Negra, somos una fuerza de Equestria tenemos ordenes de… **exterminarlos** …- antes de que alguno de la orden de malta dijese algo los cuernos y manos de los ponis se iluminaron formando círculos de magia soltando múltiples ataques.

Uno de hielo alcanzo a uno de los más jóvenes de 10 años empalándole con un gran trozo de hielo, la sangre y el salieron disparados quedando clavados a la pared mientras los últimos susurros de vida se le escapaban.

\- Ahh…-

A otro una bola de fuego le bolo la cabeza dejando un muñón de piel con sangre calcinada, a otro lo cortaron en trocitos con cuchillas de aire mientras su sangre revoloteaba, otro sin control tomo sus espadas antes de matar a sus dos compañeros de al lado, Creepy sintió un impulso de clavarse su cuchillo en la garganta pero de un rápido movimiento se lo clavo en la rodilla recobrando sus sentidos.

A otro una lanza de luz le atravesó el corazón muriendo al instante, un par se decapito por un rayo tensado otro se carbonizaron por lo mismo de hace unos momentos.

\- No…- susurro Creepy incrédulo, a su espalda el fornido poni termino acribillado por múltiples flechas de oscuridad antes de caer de rodillas.

Ante eso le dio comienzo al contra ataque, lanzo un chuchilla a la frente de uno de los magos causando que una fuente le saliese del lugar, luego corrió hasta el evitando los hechizos de los demás, tomo la cuchilla sin la menor delicadeza para lanzarla a otro ese mismo cuchillo, evito una lanza de luz gracias a su [Percepción de 3D] tomo del mango la lanza de luz antes de lanzarla a su mismo usuario.

\- Arrr- la luz le había quemado las manos.

De uno en uno el resto de la orden empezó a masacrar a los magos de armaduras, al final una brillante luz sofoco el lugar a la vez que sonaba la voz de alguien.

\- ¡ **Basta**!- la voz era omnipresente los conmociono, Creepy rápido doblo la rodilla al poder ver bien quien era.

\- Celestia…- el viejo Apple que estaba cubierto de sangre miro a la princesa antes de gruñir mientras hincaba la rodilla.

\- ¡Cabeza Gacha!- todos le siguieron la orden, la princesa cuya presencia irradiaba poder les hizo gruñir a todos.

\- Orden de malta… son una secta al servicio de mi hermana… pensaba absorberles pero… parece que mis seguidores no entendieron eso…- Celestia miro a un anciano poni vestido como el resto pero con un collar de gemas brillantes.

\- Yo… mi princesa…-

\- No necesito excusas-

El poni se retiró con cuidado mientras agachaba la cabeza, uno de los demás le arrebato el collar con fuerza, Celestia derritió el objeto con un brillo de su cuerno, sus alas rozaban el piso, Creepy seguía arrodillado creía que si la veía se le quemaría la cara, pero unos suaves dedos le tomaron de la barbilla.

\- Tan joven…- la princesa le vio con una sonrisa maternal y ojos puros.

\- _Tan hermosa_ -

\- Mis pequeños ponis… juren lealtad… a mí ahora-

La voz era queda pero llena de amabilidad junto con poder, Creepy gruño mientras apretaba los dientes, sus amigos muertos le habrían decapitado de verle asi, el viejo Apple se alzó.

\- Si… lo haremos…-

Desde ese día Creepy perdió parte de su fe, pero siguió adelante.

Muchas cosas transcendentales ocurrieron de nuevo:

La princesa luna regreso en forma de diosa malvada.

El dios del caos fue liberado.

La reina de los Changelings quiso invadirles.

El reino de cristal volvió a surgir.

El ladrón de magia Tirek volvió para asolar Equestria.

En cada uno de esos eventos la orden de malta intervino para la seguridad de Equestria, fue un momento cuando Creepy tenía 21 que mientras pateaba a un gato que les llego una misión de suma importancia.

\- Debemos ir a la Torre que ha aparecido en el desierto del oeste…-

Creepy entendió aburrido a sus veinte años podría convertirse en el siguiente Lord Comandante de la orden de malta, su equipo, una maga, dos espadachines y un asesino.

Estaban bajo tierra en una baje subterránea de la orden debajo del castillo de Canterlot ahí se reunía la restituida orden de malta al servicio de la princesa Celestia, a pesar del retorno de Luna no habían tenido el placer de conocerle, Creepy usaba una piedra de amolar para afilar los filos de su arco, hecho de hueso negro de Dragon era la cosa más dura y filosa en su poder.

\- Fiuu-

\- Jefe relájese- la maga una niña genio de 12 años le dijo a pesar de su edad ya tenía un gran historial de misiones cumplidas sin problema, su nombre era Shadow cosa que era irónico puesto que su color de ojos, crin y pelaje eran completamente blancos.

\- Si… usted siempre sabe cómo mantenernos seguros…- igual de joven un poni de pelaje de amarillo con los ojos verdes y la melena roja asi mismo uno idéntico al de a su lado, los dos con espadas en las espaldas atadas con cintas azules en sus trajes negros.

\- De hecho-

\- Jefe cálmese- era uno que no tenía más indumentarias que varios cuchillos negros en su cintura y espalda, no dejaba ver nada más que sus ojos amatista.

Creepy solo les miro algo intranquilo como si ello que le decían fuese premonición al fin de todo lo que había llegado a amar, el viejo Apple estaba a puertas de la muerte, estos mocosos eran lo más cercano a una familia que había logrado re armar desde lo de la princesa Celestia.

\- Bien mocosos… disfruten que soy solo su mentor por el momento… una vez el viejo Apple se jubile estaré al mando de esta orden-

Los chicos hicieron muecas a su maestro, pero en seguida mientras empezaban su caminata hacia los pisos más bajos de la fortaleza Creepy se hayo justo en frente de un grupo de la orden de la escritura de plata negra que estaban en medo de cantos para cargar un hechizo de alto nivel y alcance.

A pesar del tiempo cierto resentimiento perduraba en la mirada de Creepy al notar a esos miserables, estos solo le dieron un asentimiento de cabezas en comprensión de su colaboración posicionándose sobre el circulo los de la orden se prepararon para el viaje y la misión mas inesperada.

El circulo se ilumino absorbiéndolos mientras sentía el cambio de la realidad sobre ellos, Creepy se forzó a no vomitar su almuerzo, al final mientras la luz de un caleidoscopio los cegaba llegaron al punto, un desierto ardiente a mitad del mediodía, bien él pudo aguantar sus dos espadachines no lo hicieron tan bien soltando todo contenido estomacal.

Creepy miro a su alrededor encontrando a cientos de miembros de la orden de malta, ellos sonreían con tranquilidad su llegada, 2000 sementales y yeguas puestos en orden para enfrentar lo desconocido dentro de la torre.

Después de dos horas de planeación todos en conjunto avanzaron a paso perfecto pero al ver la oscura habitación noto algo perturbador… muy tarde… demasiado tarde.

\- ¡GAAAARRRG!-

Lo último que recordaba Creepy entre sonidos de batalla contra una hidra fue como uno de sus soldados le empujaba a un lado para defenderle justo antes de convertirse en comida para el monstruo, al final cuando Creepy recupero el conocimiento solo lamentos de muerte y dolor quedaban como recuerdos de todos su compañeros, alzándose hacia arriba grito lleno de ira.

\- ¡PORQUE!, ¡PORQUE ME DAN ALGO Y LUEGO ME LO QUITAN!-

Maldijo a su diosa, a su comandante, a su destino a todo lo que le había llevado a ello por fin después de eso se sintió plenamente satisfecho…

Había perdido todo ápice de fe.

\- Entonces…- el murmullo de alguien le llamo la atención, fue más arriba por lo que corriendo fue al encuentro con la voz.

…

…

…

* * *

[Demonio]

Dolor…

Dolor…

Esa palabra…

No tenía significado para él.

\- Hora de comer-

El sonido de una reja abriéndose, dejo que la luz pasara a una celda con heno sucio junto a un cuenco de agua se mirasen bien, el ser acostado en el heno abrió sus ojos levantándose sin fuerza o pretensiones de un mejor destino ese día, como autómatas en pos de su naturaleza dieron un perfecto paso en sincronía para llegar a su objetivo, un largo pasillo ennegrecido de piedras alumbradas por simples antorchas en la pared.

Las figuras correspondían en efecto a jóvenes de entre 8 a 11 años que vestían harapos por prendas cubriendo sus intimidades, al llegar al final del pasillo estaban una seccionada cámara donde había varias varas de metal junto a instrumentos médicos e igualmente picos de obsidiana.

\- Numero 11, numero 12…- una voz mecánica enumero a los jóvenes poco a poco se fueron moviendo a su lugar para a comer lo que sería una mezcla pura de complementos para el cuerpo.

Los jóvenes eran de todas las especies, cada uno sin importar su origen tenían una mirada vacía con una expresión plana, como si lo que sucediese a su alrededor no fuese de su más mínimo interés.

Al terminar su comida la voz mecánica volvió a sonar dando su propio sonido al menos para tratar de generar una respuesta en esos seres, mas no obstante eso era infructífero entre los seres asi estaba un joven semental de color rojo y negro.

\- Número 67- el Dr. Mad le desea ver-

El 67 se movió a paso tedioso como si el patíbulo fuese una locación más placentera de encontrar tras cualquier puerta en vez de lo que sea que estuviese a la vista.

Paso la puerta de madera hasta entrar para ver a un semental blanco de pulcra melena azul con ojos rojos, este sonrío lleno de calidez iba vestido a su oficio de medico/científico pero llevaba un traje gris debajo de su bata.

\- Ohhh 67… es bueno que llegaras… actualmente tu cuerpo ha pasado la dosis normal extraordinario, sencillamente extraordinario-

El joven potro no se mostró ni siquiera interesado, el doctor suspiro esperando eso, asi que detrás de su escritorio de madera saco una simple daga de oro y…

LASSSHH

Se la clavo al chico en el abdomen, este cayo de rodillas mientras se desangraba de madera rápida, mientras pasaba sus ojos permanecieron completamente vacíos sin ningún interés, al fina antes de perder toda su sangre, sin ningún cuidado el doctor le inyecto con una jeringa.

\- No seas un fracaso como los otros 67, adáptate, los genes que te han hecho son legendarios… esfuérzate un poco… solo un poco más…-

Acatando la orden el joven potro abrió los ojos que estaban blanqueados de la nada, pudo ponerse de pie aun con la daga en su cuerpo, a lo que el doctor sin ninguna delicadeza o interés retiro, después de ello vio con deleite como el cuerpo del chico se restauraba rio divertido como si eso fuese parte de sus pronósticos.

\- Evolucionas bien… pero aun te falta ese pequeño detalle-

El doctor empezó a escribir en una libreta todo lo que había visto, viendo que el potro no se movería de su lugar suspiro con ira, le dio un fuerte golpe con la libreta antes de obligarle a seguir.

\- Fuera de aquí abominación- el potro le obedeció al acto saliendo de su oficina.

Su camino mecánico como se supondría de un ser como el que carecía de voluntad fue rápido hasta llegar a su abierta celda, que se cerró una vez paso el, para poco después dejar que su ocupante encontrara descanso en su suelo cubierto por heno.

Una vez abrió sus ojos de nuevo se encontró con algo que no espero, una yegua de aparentemente su misma edad con la melena azul y el pelaje naranja, sus ojos eran morados mientras vestía los harapos de sus mismos compañeros.

67 no entendía por qué pero la presencia de esa yegua ahí le causo una molestia, pero rápido lo desestimo por su parte la yegua de expresión vacía como la de él.

\- Cual… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

67 estuvo quieto unos momentos analizando el hecho inaudito para el de oir hablar a otro de los que estuviesen allí, era fácil para cualquiera ajeno a la vida de los chicos el ver como una especie de secuencia eterna de muerte, prueba y error en búsqueda de algo…fuese lo que esto fuese.

\- No… no tenemos nombres… solo números soy 67- era raro oir su propia voz después de… ni siquiera sabía cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que oyó su propia voz por no decir que eso era siendo amables y sin contar sus gritos de dolor.

\- Soy 14…- la niña dijo con voz queda, el mismo solo vio perdido su interés después de ese intercambio sin sentido de palabras.

\- …- Empezó a caminar sin prestar más atención a la niña, su celda se abrió dejándole salir al exterior, al voltear noto como la chica le seguía con tranquilidad.

\- Deja de seguirme-

\- No-

Ante la respuesta el chico continuo caminando mirando a su alrededor como sus demás compañeros de vida estaban en las mismas que él, teniendo como pareja a el sexo contrario de su respectiva especie pero en algunos casos eran de diferentes especies.

Desde que tenía uso de razón todos ellos convivían en ese círculo del infierno que denominaban "Hogar" sin siquiera saber el porqué de estar ahí, el dolor era un concepto abstracto para ellos que se habían insensibilizado ante las constantes torturas que habían vivido, muchos de los que había visto crecer junto a 67 habían muerto a causa de esa búsqueda misteriosa.

Pronto se les remplazo con más jóvenes, a decir verdad solo sabía que tenía 11 años de edad porque uno de los doctores les dijo asi mismo no sabía leer o escribir pero lo compensaba con una afinidad buena con los medicamentos que le inyectaban de uno a uno en su cuerpo para su evolución en la búsqueda.

Solo sabía que después de completar la búsqueda ellos serían completamente libres o por menos eso aseguraban sus captores, que sonreían con tanta calma.

67 miro de nuevo a atrás notando que en efecto la chica le seguía, gruño pero siguió su camino, al llegar estaban todos reunidos en un tumulto en frente de lo que sería una pared de vidrio donde se veía el holograma de Mad Room el director en jefe de esos investigadores.

\- Buenas mis pequeños adefesios, Ahhh es bueno verles tan confusos, permítanme mostrarles de que trata esta etapa de la investigación…- el holograma ahora era solo un punto negro en el infinito.

\- Las pruebas iniciales para ver su compatibilidad con la sustancia F-TO Han dado más de 10000 sujetos funcionales algo que sobrepasaba con creces nuestros pronósticos pero lamentablemente nos dimos cuenta de que después de cierto tiempo algunos sujetos empezaban una lenta y muy dolorosa degradación que les llevaba a la muerte-

67 miraba el punto recordando como en efecto a mitad del almuerzo algunos de sus compañeros morían sin más, otros despertaban muertos, al entendiendo ello 67 siguió expectante a lo que sucediese.

\- Nos dimos cuenta de que a pesar de su compatibilidad se necesitaba un cierto incentivo para continuar con la prolongación de su vida-

\- ¿Seremos libres después de esto?-

Era la voz de la yegua que le había seguido, 67 volvió a tener bastante interés en la respuesta, unos segundos de completo silencio paso para que después se respondiese por fin.

\- Si… habrá libertad para todos, en el nombre de Celestia la princesa del Sol serán libres-

Se silenciaron de inmediato mientras miradas dudosas se esparcieron entre la multitud, 67 se sintió levemente intranquilo hasta que la mano de alguien se posó sobre la suya, él se volvió para ver a 14 que sonreía de a poco.

\- ¿Qué haces?-

\- Dándote apoyo emocional-

\- …-

Retiro lentamente su mano de la de la yegua con precaución mientras esta le miraba de lleno preguntándose qué le sucedía, de repente el punto volvió a emitir su voz mecánica libre de cualquier aspecto vivo.

\- Esta fase de la investigación consiste en parejas de 2 seres de la misma especie o mixtos en búsqueda de una convivencia que genere la suficiente fuerza para poder generar el incentivo que les permitirá su supervivencia, la pareja que apareció en sus dormitorios será la que les proporcionara el incentivo para sobrevivir-

67 se sintió que aquello seria el preludio para otra etapa de horror, no tenía sentido nada de lo dicho hasta el momento, pero solo era su percepción de ha momento, 67 supo que era irracional pensar más a fondo.

14 miro a 67 buscando dudas pero solo encontró el mismo vacío perpetuo de siempre, he incluso un poco más de miedo en su rostro, eso creaba en ella bastante dudas.

\- 67…-

No le dejo continuar ya que empezó su regreso a su celda, 14 le siguió como una sombra mientras en el fondo la voz mecánica seguía dando información cosa que aparentemente no le interesaba a 67, al final ambos volvieron a la celda donde el chico se acostó en el heno mientras ella le veía fijamente.

Pasaron los días, la convivencia entre 14 y 67 fue exactamente la misma con la variante de que habían compenetrado sus actividades monótonas de manera que no se estorbasen el uno al otro sin embargo ciertos perceptibles cambios empezaban a mostrarse en el actuar de esos dos.

\- Deseo aprender a leer- 14 dijo mientras 67 le miraba con una expresión confusa.

\- ¿Por qué?- ya se había acostumbrado a su propia voz por lo que ya no le era extraño hablar entre ellos más no obstante si era un poco incómodo el tener que hacerlo sobre esas tonterías.

\- Quiero poder darte un nombre-

\- …-

Aquello era estúpido, en ese lugar abandonado por los dioses no era necesario tal cosa como un nombre para identificarse, los números les proporcionaban el suficiente conocimiento de ellos mismos como individuos para no dejar de sentirse como seres vivos.

\- Puede que suene sin sentido pero es lo que deseo-

¿Lo que desea?, 67 no se molestaría en buscar más razones por lo que gruño con ira, sería estúpido, muy estúpido…

Dejando de lado eso los días pasaron con normalidad salvo porque en dos en dos las parejas iban pereciendo rápido, asi mismo la cantidad de veces que el doctor Mad había llamado a los jóvenes se cuadruplicó aumentando asi las apuñaladas, mutilaciones, desmembramientos y demás torturas pero a ellas siempre sobrevivía 67.

Claro sin que el supiese porque.

Mientras eso pasaba la evolución de 14 hacia un ser con completa personalidad se volvió horriblemente rápida, la evidencia era la propia 14.

\- Debes comer bien-

\- No olvides resistir-

\- Eres muy descuidado-

\- Ya he aprendido más de la lectura-

Para cuando 67 tenía 14 años la propia 14 se hallaba feliz de solo estar junto a él, mientras este solo gruñía, los demás de sus compañero fueron disminuyendo en números hasta que quedo media docena de todas las especies con sus respectivas parejas, curiosamente llego un día en que el punto reapareció.

\- Nos hayamos en efecto en la parte preliminar de esta investigación, a partir de ahora que vuestros cuerpos se hayan en una situación en la que son capaces de reproducirse entre ustedes se les inyectara una droga para potencial exponencialmente su deseo de copular, no teman ya no hemos hecho cargo de a poco a poco para que puedan sentirse verdaderamente cómodos en esto-

Eso fue posiblemente lo más claro que recordaba después de que súbitamente se le inyectara con una jeringa con un líquido azul en ella, dejándole completamente distanciado de sus acciones.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era vagas visiones de 14 saltando sobre el mientras gemía de placer, susurrando su nombre de la manera amorosa que había profesado desde que había empezado a tener una personalidad, el sumiéndose en el placer carnal se dedicó a por primera vez devolverle todos las emociones que ella le transmitió.

Fue a la mañana siguiente mientras abría sus ojos miro la cara sonriente de 14, ella le miro como si ahora tuviese más razones por las cuales vivir.

\- Ya tengo el nombre perfecto para ti-

67 Le dio una sonrisa leve, antes de que las rejas se abriesen de forma brusca revelando los grupos armados que tomaron a 14 de manera brusca apartándole de él, pasaron unos minutos en los que el dudo de lo que había sucedido hasta que por fin tomo acciones, se levantó con fuerza mientras corría hacia la base principal de esos psicópatas todo mientras veía como pasaba lo mismo con los demás.

Aun corriendo lleno de adrenalina se sorprendió al ver como un pelotón de seres en armaduras les esperaban con lanzas en mano, juntos los que corrían junto a él eran unos 2000 mientras los de las lanzas eran unos 500, como una ola de ira infernal los de armadura terminaron pisados en el suelo con fuerza convirtiéndose en pedazos sangrientos de metal.

Por ultimo llegaron hasta la sala de las maquinas, aun con la euforia de la muerte en sus cascos soltó gruñidos de ira más allá de la razón, por fin desde una vista alejado se vería como 67 por fin tenía un brillo de luz en sus ojos, lleno de la ira propia de a quien le habían arrebatado lo más apreciado del mundo.

BURRRRR

BURRRR

A su lado sus compañeros empezaron a llenarse de fuego, explotando en llamas mientras se carbonizaban por dentro y fuera, 67 noto la línea debajo de el a tiempo para dar un salto evitando por poco las llamas que también le hubiesen masacrado, después de ello apareció el doctor Mad Room seguido de varios soldados ponis en armadura negras que sostenían a varias féminas con sus cuchillos sobre sus cuellos.

\- Es para mí un placer decirles que la etapa final es esta, se acabó la prueba y ustedes no son necesarios… es hora de acabar con los cabos sueltos- Mad sonrió para después chocar sus dedos haciendo que en una perfecta sincronía los cuchillos cortasen rápido los cuellos de las chicas.

67 vio eso con una mirada vacía incrédulo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, los recuerdos de como 14 le había querido ahorra solo serían distantes memorias de un fallecido.

\- ¡MALDITO!-

Su grito fue seguido de muchos otros similares mientras otros se arrojaban hacia ellos pasando la línea roja que incendio y mato a los que regeneración más lenta tenían, el 67 continuo su carrera aun si tenía llamas en su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia Mad pero este desapareció iluminando su cuerno, su puño dio contra uno de los guardias por fin le quito la lanza antes de clavársela a otro en el cuello.

Como antes si volvió solo un recuerdo lento de como mataba de uno en uno a todos los guardias al fina nunca se dio cuenta de como pero llego a una sala donde se veía una puerta roja con algo inscrito en ella, los demás sobrevivientes corrieron con fuerza hacia el exterior liberándose por fin de ese infierno mientras el solo seguía mirando al puerta analizando las palabras en ella.

\- Un… De… ad… Re… d-

Estuvo bastante tiempo mirando el vacío, antes de que una expresión de ira le llenase el rostro, al final por fin reacciono con una risa estúpida antes de reír.

\- Soy Undead Red-

* * *

{Glosario}

[Los Gary Stus y el clan Chichibuki]

Káiser al Abasís (Nombre falso).

Edad: 19.

Nacionalidad: Boliviana.

Color de cabello: Blanco (Teñido).

Ojos: Rojos (lentes de contacto).

Vestimenta: Suele vestir gabardinas negras sobre camisas de tela blanca, pantalones jeans negros con botas negras (Excesivamente basado en el anime).

Historia: Innecesariamente dramática.

Rango: Jefe del clan Chichibuki.

Su harem: Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, unas seis yeguas más.

El símbolo de su fracción del clan: Un dragón oriental rojo escarlata con un fondo dorado.

Estado: Vivo.

Sus Stats:

 **Especie: Gary Stu.**

Fuerza: N/A

Mana: N/A

Resistencia: N/A

Agilidad: N/A

Suerte: N/A

 **(Todos afectados por el Gary Stu.)**

Habilidades especiales:

Plagiador: EX.

 **Sin imaginación: EX.**

 **Cliché: EX.**

 **Estupidez: A+++.**

Sus Títulos y Habilidades.

Títulos:

[Mentiroso, Falso humano, Gary Stu, Plagiador, Rey del Harem, gilipollas, idolatrado por los imbéciles]

Habilidades:

[Las que pueda plagiar].

Hasta el momento ha demostrado querer fornicar con un caballo en toda ley no pudiendo soportar que las versiones de las yeguas de su harem sean humanoides, cree ser el más serio y fuerte protagonista tomando a los demás Stus como personajes de relleno. Desea fervientemente no volver nunca a la tierra.

* * *

Richard Alvarado.

Edad: 21.

Nacionalidad: Venezolana.

Color de cabello: Marrón.

Color de ojos: Marrón.

Vestimenta: Suele vestir lo que le venga en gana, se le vio originalmente con una sudadera naranja y jeans azules con zapatos negros.

Su historia: Demasiado infantil.

Rango: Líder del clan Chichibuki.

Su Harem: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, (En intento de convertirla en parte del harem) Twilight.

El símbolo de su fracción: un grifo de color plateado sobre un fondo azul cielo.

Estado actual: Vivo.

Sus Stats:

 **Especie: Gary Stu.**

Fuerza: N/A

Mana: N/A

Resistencia: N/A

Agilidad: N/A

Suerte: N/A

 **(Todos afectados por el Gary Stu.)**

Habilidades especiales:

Plagiador: EX.

 **Sin imaginación: EX.**

 **Cliché: EX.**

 **Estupidez: EX.**

Sus títulos y habilidades:

Títulos:

[Mentiroso, Falso humano, Gary Stu, Plagiador, Rey del Harem, gilipollas, odiado por todos los que tienen cerebro,]

Habilidades:

[Las que pueda plagiar].

Muestras tildes de ser un idiota compulsivo e impulsivo, denotando la personalidad promedio de un hombre que cree ser el protagonista de un anime Shonen, se le diagnostica síndrome de octavo grado asi mismo de creer tener sexapil.

* * *

Nickolas Rayner (Apellido falso).

Nacionalidad: Mexicano.

Color de cabello: Marrón.

Color de ojos: Marrón.

Vestimenta: Suele vestir lo que le venga en gana, se le vio originalmente con camisa y pantalones normales.

Su historia: Se cree la gran cosa.

Rango: Líder del clan Chichibuki.

Su Harem: Varias ponis, (En intento de convertirla en parte del harem) Applejack.

El símbolo de su fracción: Golondrinas negras sobre un fondo amarillo.

Estado actual: Vivo.

Sus Stats:

 **Especie: Gary Stu.**

Fuerza: N/A

Mana: N/A

Resistencia: N/A

Agilidad: N/A

Suerte: N/A

 **(Todos afectados por el Gary Stu.)**

Habilidades especiales:

Plagiador: EX.

 **Sin imaginación: EX.**

 **Cliché: EX.**

 **Sin sentido: A.**

Sus títulos y habilidades:

Títulos:

[Mentiroso, Falso humano, Gary Stu, Plagiador, Rey del Harem, gilipollas, odiado por todos los que tienen cerebro y creatividad]

Habilidades:

[Las que pueda plagiar].

Demuestra tildes de querer ser el protagonista principal de la historia dejando de lado a los demás, quiere tener el harem más grande del lugar pensando en 20 o más yeguas sin posiblemente tener una mujer humana en su vida.

El clan Chichibuki fue creado por los Stus para poder defender a los ponis de las amenazas más allá de su poder, asi mismo sirven para poder aglutinar yeguas para los harenes de los Stus, sus fuerzas existen por la única razón de eso, pero actualmente pierden el tiempo en su diversión personal.

* * *

[El grupo combinado de seres diferentes]

Leos Y'Mol.

Edad: 21.

Especie: Humano.

Nacionalidad: Francesa (¡Revelada!).

Color de cabello: Negro.

Color de Ojos: Negro

Vestimenta: Camisa blanca con jeans azules y tenis.

Historia: No se las dirá.

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: E.**

Mana: EX.

Resistencia: D.

Agilidad: E.

Suerte: F.

Habilidades especiales:

Mejora de locura: A

Resistencia a la magia: B

Sarcasmo: C.

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: EX.**

 **Detección de Gilipolles: EX+++.**

 **Aprendizaje: B++.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Bribón, Humano verdadero, Humano diferente, Mago (falso), Amigo de Changeling, lector empedernido.]

Habilidades:

Magia.

De fuego: [Bola de fuego, aura de fuego, espada de fuego, jabalina de fuego (No usada), onda de fuego (no usada)]

Necromancia: [Creación de no muerto, momificación (no usada), control de no muerto (No usada), alteración de cuerpo (No usada)]

Arma: Gram La Espada Mata Dragones (Actual)/Gram la espada del Sol Incrustada en el Barnstokkr (Dormida).

Gran ataque de Leos: [Combo de Fuego] Nivel: C.

Leos solo busca una salida de un universo completamente ridículo como el de Equestria una vez la encuentre se ira de ese lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

Cristian.

Edad: 20 **  
**

Especie: Humano **.**

Nacionalidad: Argentina.

Color de cabello: Negro.

Color de Ojos: Negro

Vestimenta: Camisa blanca con jeans azules y tenis.

Historia: No se las dirá.

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: C**

Mana: E

Resistencia: C

Agilidad: C

Suerte: E

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Manejo de Armas: C**

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: EX**

 **Discernimiento de La Verdad: A.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Boludo, Humano verdadero, Humano diferente, Raro, Demasiado caprichoso.]

Habilidades:

Magia.

Desconocidas.

Arma: Ballesta.

Gran ataque: N/A.

Al igual que Leos este humano desea volver a su mundo/universo, se desconoce hasta el momento como llego a la ciudad de los canes y cualquier otra información de relevancia.

* * *

Daniel I.K.R

Especie: Humano.

Nacionalidad: Mexicana.

Color de cabello: Castaño.

Color de Ojos: Castaño.

Vestimenta:

Historia: Desconocido.

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: C**

Mana: B

Resistencia: A+++

Agilidad: B

Suerte: C

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: EX**

 **Maestro de Defensa: EX.**

 **Anti Divinidad: EX.**

 **Conocimientos: A.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Contra fuerza, Humano verdadero, Humano diferente, Raro, Aversión de los dioses.]

Habilidades:

Magia: Desconocidas.

Arma: Svalinn El escudo que enfrenta al Sol.

Gran ataque: N/A.

Demostrando sensatez Daniel es el contra poniente a algunos Stus en escenas al igual que los otros dos humanos el busca una salida de Equestria. Por sus reacciones se piensa que era enemigo de Lockfaf desde el inicio.

* * *

Anton Highway

Especie: Humano

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Edad: 27.

Color de Cabello: Castaño Oscuro.

Color de ojos: Café oscuro

Vestimenta: Sudadera azul marino con unos jeans azules y unos zapatos negros deportivos y un reloj en su brazo derecho y mide 1.73 de alto.

Historia: Desconocida.

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: C**

Mana: B

Resistencia: B

Agilidad: D

Suerte: B

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Familiares (Arañas): EX.**

 **Resistencia a Gary Stus: EX.**

 **Enemigo de los magos: A.**

 **Conocimientos: C.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Rey araña, Humano verdadero, Humano diferente, Raro, Veneno Letal.]

Habilidades:

Magia: Stand (Manifestación del Alma).

Arma: Stand.

Gran ataque: [Aracnofobia el Gran terror de las Arañas] Nivel: A.

Suele ser impulsivo y meterse en problemas pero es más humano que los Stus, al igual que Leos dominan magia pero a diferencia del francés esta ya lo domina por las situaciones de vida o muerte que ha enfrentado.

* * *

Creepy Asamble.

Especie: Equino.

Nacionalidad: Equestre.

Color de pelaje: Negro.

Color de melena: Negro.

Color de Ojos: Rojo.

Vestimenta: Traje de combate Negro.

Historia: (Desbloqueada)

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: B**

Mana: N/A (No posee por ser un poni terrestre)

Resistencia: B.

Agilidad: A.

Suerte: B.

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: C (Recién adquirido).**

 **Vista a Distancia: A.**

 **Precisión Exacta: EX.**

 **Percepción Extra sensorial: B.**

 **Campo en 3D: B.**

 **Odio de los dioses: A.**

 **Maestro Disparador: EX.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Ninja, Asesino letal, Asesino a distancia, Demonio, Lord comandante, Enemigo de los injustos, aliado de los inocentes, chico listo]

Habilidades:

Arma: Arco de obsidiana.

Gran Ataque: [Flecha con el acero de los dioses] Nivel: D.

Creepy era un soldado equestre hasta hace menos de unos meses, al perder a sus compañeros perdió su fe, ahora desea vivir lejos de Equestria cómodamente.

* * *

Sweet Frangrance

Edad: 23.

Especie: Equino.

Nacionalidad: Equestre.

Color de pelaje: Crema.

Color de melena: Morado.

Color de Ojos: Azules.

Copa: G.

Vestimenta: Camiseta negra con tirantes, pantaloncillos blancos con guantes rojos.

Historia: (Desbloqueada)

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: B**

Mana: N/A (No posee por ser un poni terrestre)

Resistencia: A.

Agilidad: C.

Suerte: D.

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: B (Recién adquirido).**

 **Artes marciales: EX.**

 **Maestra en el manejo de armas (Lanzas, jabalinas, espadas): B.**

 **Odio a los dioses: B.**

 **Alma de Guerrero: C.**

 **Bendición de los dioses: A.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Guerrera, Maestra Marcial, Reina de Hielo, Mujer de Hierro, Líder de Batallón, Enemigo de los injustos, aliado de los inocentes, Compañera de Humano, Enamorada.]

Habilidades:

Arma: Guantes de Cuero.

Gran Ataque: [Aniquilador] Nivel: C.

Es una ex militar con entrenamiento en artes marciales, es casi tan fuerte como Thorax, Su personalidad es bastante parecida a la de Leos pero en femenino asi mismo muchos otro piensan que esta enamorada de este.

* * *

Daring Do.

Edad: 25.

Especie: Equino (No muerta).

Nacionalidad: Equestre.

Color de pelaje: arena.

Color de melena: Gris.

Color de Ojos: Rubíes.

Copa: H.

Vestimenta: Traje de exploradora verde.

Historia:

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: C.**

Mana: N/A (No posee por ser un poni terrestre)

Resistencia: N/A (Mientras Leos viva ella igual).

Agilidad: B.

Suerte: B.

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: C (Recién adquirido).**

 **Artes marciales: B.**

 **Maestra en el manejo de armas (Látigo): A.**

 **Odio a los dioses: B.**

 **Alma de Aventurera: A+++.**

 **Reina de la jungla: B.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Guerrera, Experta Marcial, Reina de Hielo, Mujer de Hierro, Líder de Grupo, Enemigo de los injustos, aliado de los inocentes, Compañera de Humano, odio puro.]

Habilidades:

Arma: Látigo, Espada corta de Thorax.

Gran Ataque: N/A.

Una aventurera que se convirtió en zombi después de la venganza de Leos, ahora encadenada a él, no tiene más opción que seguirle, aunque secretamente desea matarlo.

* * *

Undead Red/67.

Especie: Equino.

Nacionalidad: Equestre.

Color de pelaje: Negro.

Color de melena: roja.

Color de Ojos: Rojo.

Vestimenta: Gabardina roja con camisa negra debajo, pantalones jeans negros.

Historia: (Desbloqueada)

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: B**

Mana: N/A (No posee por ser un Pegaso.)

Resistencia: A.

Agilidad: C.

Suerte: E.

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: C (Recién adquirido).**

 **Recuperación: A++.**

 **Estupidez: B.**

 **Personalidad Múltiple: B.**

 **Sangre de Demonios: A.**

 **Odio de los dioses: B.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Mercenario, Asesino letal, idiota, Demonio, engendro, sujetó de pruebas, aliado de los inocentes, altruismo idiota]

Habilidades:

Arma: Espadas Gemelas

Gran Ataque: [On Dead Red] Nivel: B.

Sin nombre originalmente 67 emprendió una odisea en brusquedad del profesor que volvió su existencia un infierno, ahora unido a Leos de manera espontánea solo busca encontrar una razón para vivir, tiene doble personalidad.

* * *

Thorax.

Especie: Changeling.

Nacionalidad: N/A.

Color de piel: Negro.

Color de melena: verde.

Color de Ojos: azul.

Vestimenta: Armadura de combate negra reforzada.

Historia: Bloqueada.

Estado: Desconocido.

Stats:

 **Fuerza: A**

Mana: N/A (Depende de cuanta energía consuma.)

Resistencia: A.

Agilidad: A.

Suerte: A.

 **Habilidades Especiales:**

 **Resistencia a Los Gary Stus: A (Recién adquirido).**

 **Recuperación: A.**

 **Bondad: B.**

 **Corazón Puro: A.**

 **Lenguaje demoniaco: A**

 **Sangre de Demonios: A.**

 **Divinidad: C (Dormida).**

 **Cuerpo Perfecto: A.**

 **Gran señor: B++.**

Sus títulos y habilidades.

Títulos:

[Enemigo de los canes, Soldado, Asesino letal, idiota, Demonio, engendro, sujetó de pruebas, aliado de los inocentes, altruismo, Corazón puro, el Changeling diferente, el más fuerte, el más poderoso, temido por su especie, temido por su diosa, señor de las moscas, rey elegido por los cielos]

Habilidades:

Arma: Hacha doble.

Gran Ataque: [Beelzebub] (Dormida) Nivel: N/A.

Un ser destinado a ser un dios odiado por tener las virtudes de las que carece el resto de su especie, nació para gobernar pero el miedo de su líder le mando a la torre de babilonia con la esperanza de que muriese pero no fue asi, ahora Thorax busca volver con su colmena.

* * *

Bueno criaturitas del demonio…en este capítulo me tome una tanda buena de libertades con las historias de los dos Oc donados lamentablemente como ya otros me hicieron saber no pude hacer lo mismo con los humanos, con Leos sencillamente no quise, por otro lado.

Espero que hayan de verdad disfrutado este capítulo, en el cual agregue las planillas de varios Oc, como pueden ver son libres de dar su opinión de lo que sería un verdadero nivel para sus respectivas creaciones.

* * *

Vamos con los reviews:

nickolas01: Ahí tienes criatura del demonio ahora espero que al menos intentaras profundizar más tu fic, como ves me tome bastantes libertades en la historia de tu Oc para este universo.

Nicolas888: Bueno gracias… Umm la gente apenas escogió la canción en fin… espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

dikr1229: Hey… gracias por escoger la canción ahora también te agradezco por la evaluación de Leos, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.

C-moon19: Bueno… si te gustan las historia del autor del ídolo entonces ese tema debiste notarlo en sus historias el plan [Traicionar a la humanidad.] como sea me alegra que te guste, en fin ahora espero que hayas disfrutado el Cap y la plantilla de tu Oc.

Maniacodepresivo: Ahí tienes la historia de tu Oc para este universo, disfrute señor, disfrute.

todo el mundo Brony: Pero que Review más largo, tienes buenos puntos ahí, intentare mejorar eso en los siguientes capítulos en fin…espero que hayas disfrutado este Cap y que tu plantilla te gustara además de gracias por escoger la canción ahora a seguir bien.

* * *

En fin bueno…unas cuantas preguntas para ustedes criaturitas:

Primero: ¿Cuál es el peor fic que han leído?... no necesariamente tiene que ser de Mlp.

Segundo: Para todos los que han dado sus Oc ¿Hasta el momento como los he tratado? Y si su desenvolvimiento ha sido aceptable.

Tercero: ¿Qué tipo de fic les gustaría que escribiese?

Cuarto: ¿quieren Lemon?

Quinto: Si hiciese una propia versión de un fic ya hecho ¿cual les gustaría que fuese?

Sexto: ¿Qué les gustaría que pase en el siguiente capítulo?

Y la última: Que fue primero: ¿El Gary Stu o el Bad Fic?

Eso es todo, por ultimo recuerden que les veo… por las noches.


	8. Chapter 8

Otro Capitulo de esta blasfemia a todo lo que es Gary Stu... meh... podría ser peor, en fin vamos con esto.

Arco 2: Dame la Maldita Salida de este Basurero, Gillipollas (Leos)

Hoy comí un Bicho (Celestia)

Oh my Gosh (plagio de Deadpool A.k.a Undead Red)

No Somos los Vengadores (Daniel)

Debo aprender a cocinar Carne (Sweet)

BAAA (cabra)

Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo y por supuesto... Yo (Gary stu)

Esto Será mas irracional e ilógico que rápido y furioso (El Autor)

Verdadero Titulo: Mil Maneras de Destruir Equestria.

* * *

Capitulo 17888889076543221233444:

Era un bello día en el plagio de camelot, el sol al tope apartando las nubes de su gracia imponía la magnificencia de la estructura donde residían las legitimas gobernantes de la raza equestre. Mas allá de eso el relato pondrá el foco en solo una de ellas.

Pelaje Azul oscuro, cabello hecho de constelaciones ondulantes emulando una nebulosa. Con un vestido largo de color azul brillante con una apertura al lado derecho dejando ver una media blanca a mitad del muslo, un collar de piedras negras reposaba en su busto de copa J, sus grandes alas negras plegadas a su espalda, un cuerno en medio de su frente junto a una corona negra con zafiros incrustados, anchas caderas y grandes muslos eran un plus.

Con ello la mitad de los pajeros afines a la zoofilia tendrían sus manos dentro de los pantalones dando por terminada la introducción de la Princesa Luna, dicha deidad recorría los pasillos con elegancia y somnolencia de estar consciente a horas de la mañana.

\- Ammm... Mi hermana requiere mi presencia... deseo no encontrarme con los falsos héroes que desean fervientemente mi cuerpo y Corazón, por el momento... debo hacer los ritos mortuorios para mi orden de malta... - con una mueca triste se apoderaba de su rostro.

Al finalizar estaba en la sala del trono en la que estaban su hermana, las Mane Six y...

Los Gary Stus.

Del Latín _Malditus egocentricus retardadus pajerus fanus anus de narutos pendejerus garys eternalus virginales estpidus deus ex machina, kiritus bastardis Stus._

Fascinantes criaturas ven el origen en las mentes de hombres vírgenes de entre 10 a 24 dependiendo si en sus aficiones se encuentran mlp, el anime o ambas cosas. Propensos a tener manos ásperas (solo una de ellas y dependiendo con la cual se sintiesen más cómodos) dependiendo del universo donde se encuentren se verán con habilidades plagiadas, una inteligencia mayor a la original (su intelecto suele estar entre 95 a 96 IQ) Harenes (en paradoja al mundo real donde no atraen miradas ni de viejas de 100 años), Situaciones sugerentes con no necesariamente humanas (incluye zoofilia, necrofilia, manofilia, demoniofilia, narutofilia) inspirada en animes (De donde sino sacarían tantas situaciones irreales e ilógicas).

Usualmente hay 2 tipos.

Oc- Suelen ser la idealización final del autor en su propio universo. más fuerte, listo, rápido con una `personalidad que no tiene fallos y un desarrollo de personaje nulo.

Estos como referencia: Kirito, el tipo de crepúsculo y la mayor parte de los protagonistas de novela ligera tipo harem.

En los Fanfics regulares de este lugar Dark Opal Infinity, VMCG93, Richard.

Luego Están aquellos qué vuelven Gary Stu a un personaje ya creado abdicando ya sea los valores de dicho Gary stu por sentirse identificados por dicho personaje o...

Son Gillipollas.

\- Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? - La diosa de la luna tuvo una mueca confusa en su rostro por ello, ¿de donde salieron esos pensamientos?

\- Ehhh Si, estoy bien, ¿en que estaban? -

\- Los héroes nos informaban de algo - su hermana en el trono dijo, por su tono era claro que de verdad habían hartado la paciencia de la princesa del sol.

Las Mane Six afectadas por el aura Stu tenían estrellas en sus ojos.

\- Princesa, volveremos a iniciar -

Kaiser apretando sus puños cerró sus ojos.

\- Este es el poder que obtuvimos para proteger... - Nick sonriente apretaba sus puños inicio.

\- La Espacié que amamos -

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - con ese grito de placer... digo poder... un aura cubrió la sala del trono.

El polvo y la luz cubrieron el lugar segundos cegados después observaron la imponente imagen frente a ellas.

Cubiertos por un aura dorada, de cabellos erizados dorados, ojos verdosos los Gillipollas se descubrieron con sus nuevas apariencias.

Hubo reacciones variadas.

\- ¡GENIAL CHICOS!, ¡COMO 20% MÁS GENIALES! - No era necesario decir de quien fue el comentario.

\- Oh, Dulce Celestia - Agitando su mano en su cuello Rarity expuso sus pensamientos Garystusfilicos.

\- Ahhh - con un grito sordo Fluttershy se sonrojo.

\- ... - Twilight y Applejack como las únicas aparentemente cuerdas del grupo miraron al trió de héroes sin decir una palabra intentado comprender esa situación.

\- Ahem, Héroes sean tan amables de explicar esas apariencias - La princesa del sol se mostraba en extremo cansada de las acciones ¨heroicas¨ de los humanos.

\- Princesa, estas formas se conocen como Súper Saiyayin 1, la fase más allá del limite de un guerrero de la raza Saiyayin, con este poder seremos capaces de protegerlos - Kaiser hablo tranquilo.

\- Si, yo además de Saiyayin soy mago, rey pirata y Ninja - Nick sonriente guiñando un ojo a su harem.

\- Yo un vikingo, erizo azul antropomorfo y una banana - La cantidad de estupidez en esta escena rebaso el limite cuando Richard abrió su boca aunque puede que espontáneamente aumenten.

\- ¡Estoy listo! - grito Bob esponja apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¡Ahh! - con una ráfaga de Ki Kaiser asesino a la esponja salvando las pocas neuronas restantes de los lectores de un fic Gary Stu.

\- ... - Mientras las miembros de los harenes de los Stus, Twiligth sentía un leve colapso Mental teniendo un tic nervioso.

\- ... - Applejack mirando deductivamente la ventana pensó en lanzarse o dejar que su cerebro dejase de funcionar naturalmente.

\- Espera... ¿eso no implica que ustedes no son humanos? - Twiligth con un brillo de inteligencia cuestiono el sin sentido de esa situación.

\- ... Retomando... como decía, cerca del reino de los grifos se confirmó la aparición de una tumba dragón en su frontera, deben ir pronto o de lo contrario todos lo pagaran, confio en ustedes héroes - seriamente la diosa elevo su cuerpo, cortando la duda de su aprendiz y relevando la atención a ella.

Sus descomunales pechos copa M se movieron por inercia, su cabello de aurora boreal revoloteando se iluminaba fuerte y la diosa miraba al lector.

\- Ahora comienza la Batalla -

...

...

...

En una mesa sentada tranquilamente en una pequeña cafetería, con un café en su mano derecha, su cuerpo recostado relajada en su mesa. sus pechos copa G no eran menos gracias a su traje de látex negro con una gabardina azul marina, de cabello gris acorde a su pelaje gris y un único ojo dorado.

Observaba la escena de un hombre de mediana edad con una túnica hablando a una plaza repleta de canes.

\- La Humanidad es cruel, ignorante y clasista, aprendan mis canes a no ser así -

\- _Tu eres humano o por lo menos eso aparentas_ \- Lockfaf suspiro cansada de ese acto diario del humano boliviano Marco castilla.

Hacia poco menos de seis meses que los zorros sabios implementaron la invocación para traer un guerrero legendario a sus filas.

La loba miro al primer humano en aparecer dando su sermón matinal a los idiotas que decidieron oírle, alegando odio al mundo humano en general. Su estructura, sus líderes, pensadores, clases sociales, fuerzas de autoridad, incluso sobre contenido de entretenimiento.

\- Una vez yo gobierne la humanidad, habrá verdadera libertad, Los canes estarán sobre los humanos que solo conocen la violencia, carecen de orden y les falta un líder real -

\- _Fallaron... no se que sea pero humano no es_ \- la forma infantil de Marco de como ver el mundo era una resentida, patética e irrealista basada en sus resentimientos por la vida.

\- Yo, Marco me convertiré en el rey de un mundo perfecto -

El idiota olvido como murió una de sus amantes, no solo una simple espía en el harem del humano sino también una sacerdotisa del linaje puro, con habilidades especiales cuya única igual murió junto a humano que se infiltro en la ciudad, habían perdido a una de las más útiles peones.

Luego estaba ese zorro...

\- Demasiadas situaciones ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, Arrrrrrrrrrr ¿acaso las cosas pueden ir a peor? - Hablando en voz alta la loba gruño odiando la situación.

\- Con mi sola presencia toda mala situación es irrelevante - Marco espontáneamente apareció al lado de Lockfaf causando fastidio en esta.

\- Si, Si ¿qué quieres marco? -

\- Es «Supremo rey de todo» y ¿cuando mis espias actuaran? -

\- _No son tus espias, son mios_ \- no reveló sus pensamiento pero el odio en su rostro era tal que apenas contenía su desprecio.

\- Deseo poner en marcha la conquista del mundo, una vez listo eso la tierra conocerá a su verdadero mesías: yo... - Lockfaf decidió ignorar al falso humano que empezaba a hablar sobre sus increíbles cualidades y aptitudes.

\- _Ahora mismo, deseo la muerte -_ No había mayor tortura en el universo para un ser inteligente que el oir a un Gary stu hablar sobre si mismo una y otra vez..

\- Contigo a mi lado -

El Gary le tomo del rostro acercando sus labios a su hocico.

TUUMMMM..

Un golpe directo al estomago al falso humano deteniendo sus intentos de seducirle salvando su integridad física.

\- No se de donde vengas pero aquí el intentar un beso robado es **acoso sexual** así que detente ahora -

El humano no dijo nada solo miro a la loba.

Una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro.

\- Seré un rey pronto -

...

...

...

Era el 18 cumpleaños de Betsy la vaca donde por fin iría al exterior para conocer el mundo, ese día tenía preparado un picnic, compras y finalmente una despedida emotiva con sus amigos, salió de su hogar con entusiasmo.

PUUUUUMMMM.

Al salir de su hogar un martillo de guerra impacto en su pecho destruyendo sus costillas haciendo que cayese de espaldas mientras veía entrar en su hogar a un lagarto humanoide en armadura negra y con el arma en sus manos, que se inclino a hablarle.

\- El Supremo torturador desea carne bovina entre pan acompañado por lechuga, tomate, huevos mostaza y mayonesa así que tu seras el primer sacrificio a su nombre - la sangre inundaba su pecho y pulmones, incapaz de hablar o moverse sus ojos le permitieron ver el horrible espectáculo de su aldea ser saqueada.

El reptil humanoide alzando su gran martillo de guerra le miro cual humano a un insecto para posteriormente dejar caer el arma...

Y Betsy la vaca murió.

...

...

...

\- Ahhh, uhhhh, arhhhh... ¿Alguien anotó el numero del dinosaurio que me atropello? - Aquella había sido la borrachera de su vida...

Puta Madre.

Si hasta soñó que fue mandado a un mundo de caballos con tetas... Y eso no era lo mas raro de todo, joder todo por jugar a la ouija.

\- Muy bien Anton, Primero salgamos de aquí, averiguemos donde estamos y... deja de hablar solo - Aquella demencia situación era fuera de ese mundo.

Súbitamente aquel mareo y desorientación desaparecieron permitiendo que sus memorias volviesen a el dejando que aquel desconcierto fuese dejado atrás logrando así que...

\- ¿Como he podido sobrevivir a eso? - Anton consciente del devastador ataque que recibió su barco era mas que capaz de matarle 15 veces seguidas.

Tomo de su bolsillo una esfera de aparente plomo esta vibro antes de extenderse en múltiples apéndices de metal dando gala a una forma aracnidad que trepo el brazo del humano hasta ajustarse en su brazo como una muñequera.

\- ... - Anton permaneció en silencio, aquella imagen sacada de una absurda situación irreal ya era parte del día a día al que estaba expuesto desde hacia ya 6 meses.

Medio año total llevaba desde su aparición al sur de ese mundo.

Desorientado, perdido y con miedo despertó en un lugar totalmente desconocido para el, pasado 5 minutos decidió moverse. Rodeado de palmeras y arena hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo donde para su horror los que habitaban el lugar no eran humanos.

De ahí en adelante todo se volvió de ser posible mas bizarro, guardando esas memorias en la parte mas recóndita de su conciencia esperando no volver a pensar en ellas.

Volvió su vista a su alrededor, oscuro, frío siniestro. Paredes de metal negro increiblemente grueso, el piso era de tierra marrón, era enorme y solo estaba en el vacio, inhalo para después exhalar seguido grito lleno de frustración. Su pulsera de metal salto de su muñeca al frente para después empezar a expandirse llegando a medir tres metros con forma mecánica en su parte baja aracnidad emulando a una tarántula y fornida en su parte superior humana que portaba rostro humano semejante a hombre alemán estereotipado.

Anton se concentro en la pared de metal a la derecha, los músculos grises de la bestia se tensaron.

\- ¡Ahora! -

TUMMMMMMMMMMMM.

\- Blahhh -

Con un firme golpe acertado a la pared esta se abollo en un solo punto dejando aberturas a los lados inferiores de la pared, Anton del esfuerzo físico hecho por el coloso araña se arrodillo escupiendo sangre. Su cuerpo humano apenas resiste el reflejo de la fuerza física de esa bestia.

CLANNNNNNNNKKKK.

Alzando la mirada noto la llegada de reptiles humanoides de piel verde ataviados en armaduras negras, rodeado por al menos 20 de esos seres el humano en el suelo murmuro con sus sentidos de peligro gritando el huir...

\- Mierda -

...

...

...

Cristián tomo nota de aquel lugar bizarro y siniestro donde estaba. En su mano derecha una ballesta de madera sencilla, una de sus manos desnudas juntamente a aquella falta de orientación que sentía una vez recupero por fin su conciencia después de ese ataque por parte de Lockfaf

Por supuesto había sido ella, aquella loba antropomorfa que había conocido una perra... debía encontrar un insulto mas acorde a su situación, en fin tomo con fuerza su ballesta, asegurando que la munición no se soltase en un arranque espontaneo, en su bolsillo contaba con otras dos recargas y una lapicera.

\- No creo que sirva de demasiado en realidad - La locura frente a el rebozo el vaso.

Andando en un movimiento siniestramente organizado, cientos de lagartos humanoides en armaduras negras sosteniendo en bolsas ensangrentadas posiblemente cadáveres o algunos tipos raros de alimentos, oculto A simple vista cubierto por un pedazo de metal negro en la tierra.

No era experto pero llevaban armadura negras de placas en brazos, pecho, abdomen, rodilleras, botas y faldones todo de un estilo tosco pero estilizado al mismo tiempo, suspiro aun con esas características intentar un disparo le descubriría su posición y ademas le condenaría a hacerlo huir en territorio desconocido.

\- Jodido... sencillamente jodido -

Recordó Súbitamente en su momento algo que tenía en su pantalo cubriendo un poco otra manera de mantenerse seguro, saco el simple revolver esperando ver con alegría que aun teni munición.

\- Gracias a Satán. - suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía otra arma pero...

TRUUCCCKKKK

El trozo de metal con el que se cubría se le fue retirado dejándole al descubierto mientras sostenía con una mano una ballesta y una pistola con la otra.

\- Hijo de puta -

BANG

...

...

...

En un pasillo blanco de paredes de concreto pasaba el mismo lagarto que había asesinado a Betsy la vaca caminando tranquilamente, pero ahí entre una caminata choco contra algo macizo y gigante.

Abrió sus ojos notando a un Ser de 2m con una piel negra agujereada, de ojos de insectos, musculoso e imponente, llevaba una armadura negra en forma de peto, hombrera, espinillera, rodilleras, guanteletes y unas alas de insecto de aspecto débil.

Tomo su martillo con ambas manos apuntando al ser que suspiro alzando su puño derecho.

PUUUUMMMMM

Thorax dio un fuerte golpe a uno de esos lagartos, seguido noto que estos eran realmente dragones, del tipo negro que no solía convivir mucho con el resto de las tribus, suspiro cansado, tomando un martillo de guerra, el Pasillo angosto donde estaba cada vez era mas molesto, su cuerpo grande apenas se movía en un lugar así

Toda la evidencia le aseguraba que estaba bajo tierra, entre un pasillo y otro dos soldados dragones hicieron acto de presencia, suspiro mientras agitaba el martillo con un sola mano, los dos le rodearon a los flancos, uno intento acertar un golpe en dirección a su costilla derecha, Thorax desvio el golpe y con un cabezazo lo noqueo, seguido ondeo el martillo para dejar inconsciente al otro.

Su entrenamiento e instinto eran suficiente como para acaba con esos dos...

El era diferente.

Lo Sabia.

Desde el momento que nació lo supo, aquella sumisión que existía en sus hermanos y hermanas en el no se encontraba con esa debilidad hacia su reina, a diferencia del resto cuyas mentes incapaces de cuestionar la moral o ética de sus acciones pero el si era capaz de pensar en sus acciones, en algún momento eso llevo a hacerle un líder de pelotón.

Continuo su andar con tranquilidad buscando a alguno de sus compañeros o amigos.

Sweet. La primera poni con la que se llevaba bien, era amable y tranquila quizás un poco estricta pero a fin de cuentas había vivido lo suficiente como para poder se así, pero esa psiques tan rencorosa y llena de odio hacia los caninos... Thorax comprendía y la compadecía pero...

Ese humano. Era Auténticamente su primer amigo, a pesar de su actitud seria y disconforme respecto a su mundo era una buena persona, el lo sabia, a pesar de que este se esforzase por esconderlo.

Tenía un buen Corazón y...

BRRRUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR

Thorax se volvió a los lados intentando encontrar el origen de aquel sonido y sismo, pero...

BOOOOOMMM

Algo atravesó las paredes de concreto blanco, de ahí Thorax tomo con sus manos el martillo, viendo lo que había atravesado esa gruesa pared, notando que era el cuerpo de un dragón y quien lo arrojo desde otro pasillo era.

\- Sweet -

La yegua con una mirada un poco confusa por fin noto al Changeling.

\- Ahh, Grandote, me alegra verte bien -

Sweet era bella en estándares ponies, pelaje de color crema claro, melena morada, media 1.70, tenía pechos copa G, tenía puesto unos ropajes de bailarina de arabia poni dejando a a vista abdomen, piernas y acentuando sus encantos femeninos, su mirada levemente sarcástica de verdad demostró alegría a verle.

\- Igualmente Sweet, ¿alguna idea de donde estamos? - Thorax miro la cara vuelta moretones del dragón con duda, la ex militar suspiro con cansancio antes de volver a mirar al Changeling.

\- Si bueno, como lo digo, tal parece que estos idiotas Están siguiendo las ordenes de un tal «supremo Torturador» que ha estado consumiendo carne de vaca todo el día, en fin deberíamos buscar una manera de lárganos de aquí rápido antes de las cosas se vuelvan movidas de nuevo -

Thorax sintió algo desde lo mas profundo del Corazón de la yegua, miro curioso antes de parpadear varias veces, finalmente tomando valor.

\- Sweet tu... -

BOOOMMM

Ambos combatientes afilaron sus miradas dispuesto y listos para la batalla pero de ahí solo surgió un dragón negro con una hacha gigante, que les miro con una mueca de aburrimiento total.

\- Pensé que serian mas que una poni y una mosca molesta... supongo que desde que el gran torturador esta aquí nadie es tan estúpido como para.. -

PUMMMM

Sweet golpeo con su puño el estomago del dragón, este perdió el aire cayo al suelo y se desmayo sin mas, Thorax incrédulo solo sudo la gota gorda.

\- Debilucho -

...

...

...

Creepy saco la flecha del ojo del dragón, tomo algunos momentos de aburrimiento darse cuenta de que efectivamente estaba rodeado por los restos del barco, sin muestras de los cuerpos de sus compañeros el ex soldado tomo una espada oxidada y emprendió camino a lo desconocido pretendiendo que en algún momento recobraría aquel sentido en su vida.

\- Si como no -

Una sonrisa cruel adorno sus labios y vio el corroído metal de la espada.

\- O tal vez solo deba matar a esa diosa de porquería -

Con esa idea siguió adelante.

...

,,,

...

En una larga sala de pilares blancos sin paredes dando vista a las montañas circundantes estaba una mesa del mismo largo del lugar adornada por grabados de Pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres en blanco, con un mantel blanco de bordes dorados, a la cabeza de la mesa sentada en una ornamentada silla dorada y gracilidad la señora del día daba preludio a la reunión de ese día

Siguiendo en orden a la princesa reposando estaban una cantidad de ponis, machos y hembras por igual vestidos ostentosamente para la ocasión de reunir a los grandes nobles en un solo sitio, dispuesto a parlamenta de la actual situación de su país. Celestia alzo su cuerpo y de su cuerno proyecto la imagen de un mapa mundial.

\- Se empieza con la sesión, Como se ve a continuación se enfoca los puntos donde se teoriza Están las tumbas de los reyes dragones, así mismo se tratara las acciones de cada uno de los en esta guerra por venir y... -

\- Con todo respecto mi señora pero sus palabras no transmiten ninguna confianza, sus invocaciones resultaron ineficientes ante el dragón, parte de canterlot aun no esta respuesta y ¿usted pretende que hagamos parte de este acto suicida al suministrar recursos a una contienda que no tenemos certeza de vencer? - un unicornio de Investiduras pomposas declaró con un tono de voz altivo, A la izquierda de la mesa donde normalmente se agrupaban los disconformes con su forma de gobierno.

Antes de responder a ese reto otro noble(del lado derecho) contesto su duda.

\- Cierto Lord Cotton Leaf, es preferible gastar nuestro recursos en algún proyecto mas viable a los bolsillos de algunos, pero el hecho es que su majestad pretende salvar todo nuestro país, eso incluye a cientos de ponis no solo unos pocos... - Lord Fancy Pants, con su tipifica sonrisa amable transformada en una mueca de desprecio respondió dejando al otro en silenciosa disconformidad.

\- Como dice, no es viable rendirse ahora, nuestras tropas de la guardia solar han triplicado sus números, la guardia lunar empezaron a ayudar refugiados, se ha detenido el cobro de impuestos momentáneamente, la recolección de alimentos empezó bien, finalmente el clan Chichibuki ha terminado sus preparativos y Están listos para las misiones - El Príncipe Shinning Armour dijo con tranquilidad.

Poco a poco los renuentes sucumbieron ante el plan de Celestia, suspirando la señora del sol agradeció el que aun contase con la fe de algunos.

\- Princesa unas palabras por favor - Celestia observo a su sobrino en ley parado con tranquilidad.

Shinning tenía la forma de un autentico rey. Alto de 1,80m de cuerpo trabajado y musculoso para un unicornio, su fuerte constitución apenas se escondía en su uniforme ceremonial rojo, pantalones negros y un libro en su cintura, su melena azul peinada a atrás dándole el porte que hacia a sus tropas admirar su profesionalismo, su pelaje blanco y ojos azules le observaban seriamente.

\- ¿De que se trata Shinning Armour? - con su tono materno y sonrisa calidad la princesa del sol logro relajar las facciones serias en el rostro del semental.

\- Se trata de los humanos... temo que ellos pueden que sean mas inexpertos en el campo de combate - Celestia le indicó tomar asiento.

\- ¿En que sentido son inexpertos? - a pesar de ya saberlo necesitaba refutar un aspecto en esos invocados.

\- ... en todo aspecto, repase sus movimientos en una lucha real y no tienen ninguna memoria corporal de poder realmente usarlo cuando intente enseñarles Krav Hien o Scheft se rehusaron; Así mismo en clases tácticas parecen entrar por un oído y salir por el otro... temo que confiarles fuerzas militares sea un error... creo que podemos destinar su control a... - Celestia no le dejó seguir alzando su mano deteniéndole.

\- Entiendo tus miedos Shinning Armour pero en mi corazón se que los humanos Están preparados para el porvenir, espero contar con tu apoyo y el de ejercito de Cristal si es que es necesario -

El Príncipe suspiro al darse cuenta de que no llegaría a algún lado, alzo su cuerpo dio una reverencia y salió de la sala del consejo dejando a la señora del sol sola. Celestia con su magia invoco una botella de cristal con un liquido purpura a su lado un pedazo bastante considerable de pastel de chocolate.

\- Creo que esa dieta explica tus medidas Trasero de sol - de entre los pilares sepertiando alegremente una figura que finalmente se extendió relajadamente sobre la gran mesa del consejo, ahí con un brillo se vistió cual bufón.

\- Discord - El señor de caos se alzo teatralmente sosteniendo un cráneo de poni.

\- «Que es el hombre sino reyes sin coronas, dignos de gobernar por derecho divino, mortales de nacimiento pero de corazones de dioses, hay de los supremos depredadores cuya naturaleza se discute entre el Amor, codicia y des armonía» - Celestia reconoció las palabras del Mago Barbudo. El sabio poni quien desde joven le instruyo a orden de su padre.

Memorias de su juventud junto a su hermana y su padre postizo le invadieron, antes de las coronas, los nobles, del primer rey Unicornio de la casa Jewel, e incluso de la desaparición de los Adanes o humanos como se les conoció posteriormente, había visto demasiado para estar satisfecha con su vida.

\- Ohhh, si solo tus invocados fuesen verdaderos humanos - el Señor del caos sonrió ante la mueca de la diosa.

\- Sirven a sus propósito, además queda tiempo para una invocación humano verdadera, pero dime Discord que es lo que saca de tus dominios ¿deseas un lugar en el consejo real?, ¿tierras?, ¿títulos? -

El viejo dragón tomo la botella de vino, en vaso sirvió a la señora de Equestria, vaciada la botella empezó a comer el vidrio, la princesa tomo del vino entre momentos de calma junto a un igual, este terminó su bocadillo y suspiro.

\- No me interesan esas cosas aburridas, en su lugar quería preguntarte cuanto tiempo seguirás con esa farsa, sabes que los canes intentaron invocar a un humano pero fallaron trayendo otro de esos seres a sus tierras, Ahhh pobres criaturas lidiar con un patético ser con problemas de auto estima, a todo esto ¿que planeas hacer con esa criaturas ya sabes solo mandar a yeguas sin cerebro a vigilarles no es precisamente la mejor secuencia de acciones? - Celestia frunció su rostro en una mueca de disgusto.

\- Una de esas yeguas sin cerebro es tu amiga Fluttershy, creí que molestarte en fingir interés era parte de tu acto de supuesta redención - el señor del caos floto tranquilamente en el aire mientras jugaba con una botella de laxante vacia.

\- Ohhh bueno ya sabes a lo mejor no somos tan amigos, como sea tengo asuntos que atender por ahora Adiós - convirtiéndose en confeti el ser desapareció.

Celestia dejó que sus ojos se deleitarse con el infinito de las montañas, la belleza de su país lleno de felicidad a la diosa pero a prontitud aquella belleza se tornaría en la imagen del mismo Hades si no contaba con un autentico humano el cual se volviese un héroe en toda regla, levanto su cuerpo dispuesta a traer a un verdadero humano a sus filas.

\- _Y me podre librar de esos Gary Stus_ -

...

...

...

Cristián entrecerró sus ojos ante la escena frente a el, en un escritorio de madera rodeado de pura blancura, una gigantesca, gris, con un corbatín verde y un libro en sus «manos»... una gigantesca...

Rata...

\- ¿Qué mierdas es esto? -

La rata le noto dejando a un lado su libro y le dedico un gesto de tomar asiento cosa que el humano a contra de sus propios deseos hizo, con una expresión confusa Cristián viéndolo fijamente.

\- Bueno Cristián estoy impresionado de verte hasta este punto, pero cuidado desde ahora la dificultad de esto aumentara a partir de aquí, espero que entiendas -

A este punto Cristián tenía que clasificar el nivel de demencia de sus situaciones vividas; hasta el día de hoy nada superaba el top 3 que incluía comer carne de perro al lado de un perro mientras otro perro cantaba «Happy Birthday» que desmembraba a un rinoceronte, así que...

\- Ahhh solo seguiré la demencia... solo para estar seguros ¿a que te refieres a que la dificultad aumentara? - la rata se tomo unos minutos antes de responder.

\- Umm digamos que esto estará al nivel de Dark Souls, God of War y los primeros Devil May Cry todo junto en una mezcla homogénea así que te recomiendo que te pongas a entrenar cual Rocky Balboa -

\- Mierda - Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Cristián

\- Si, ahora el autor siente nauseas de usarlo pero aveces el deus ex machina es requerido -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Por favor no te muevas será rápido -

Lo único que pudo diferenciar el humano fue la escritura «Deus Ex Machina» dorada sobre un bate negro.

PAMMMMMMMM.

...

...

...

BRASHHHHHH

TUMMMMM

PLASHHHHHH

Anton separo de su cuerpo la cabeza de uno de los dragones, su Stand aplasto a seis con sus patas salpicando sangre a todos lados, suspirando cayó sobre su trasero contado el que decapito fueron 30 en total y su sexto sentido le advirtió que no serian los últimos, debía salir cuanto antes de lo contrario era obvio que terminaría rodeado y sin maneras de huir.

\- Feww, casi prefiero haberme quedado en casa -

Levantado y con su arácnidos compañero fuera de la vista empezó a andar entre los rústicos pasillos, a cierto punto todo cambio a una apariencia mas civilizada, Anton suspirando agradeció al cielo un poco de normalidad era apreciada luego recordó que esa escena era preludio a alguna clase de infierno.

Inhalando profundamente deseando que todo lo demente de este mundo fuese puesto en un casillero acribillar a balas esa cosa, golpearlo con un martillo y luego arrojarlo al mar. Gruño seguido una rápida mano lo tomo del hombro, rápido agacho la parte baja de su cuerpo haciendo una barrida a quien le toco, este cayó de golpe dándole tiempo a atinar un fuerte puñetazo a...

Creepy.

PUUUMMMM.

PUMMMM.

Este se había recuperado dando un leve salto mientras su puño descendía hacia el rostro del humano, finalmente ambos atinaron un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del otro, noqueándose entre ellos.

...

...

...

Daniel cansado de andar a oscuras finalmente vislumbro el primer rayo de luz, agradeció un poco luego al ver donde se encontraba decidió que tal vez agradecer tal vez no fuese la decisión correcta.

Frente a el en jaulas de metal extendiéndose hasta el final de la sala que emulaba un hangar, dentro de dichas jaulas con expresiones de pavor puro como el resto de las especies inteligentes de ese universo eran humanoides, los machos de prominentes cuernos Apuntado al cielo, de pieles negra de gran musculatura ataviados en ropas normales. Las hembras de pechos grandes, cuernos a los lados mas pequeños pieles de colores entre blanco a marrón rojizo, los niños pequeños y mezcla de todas las características anteriores.

Vacunos.

Daniel fue rápido con su dedo les indicó guardar silencio, acercando su cuerpo a una hembra esta le vio entre esperanzador y asustada. El humano vio el simple candado de plomo Daniel redujo el tamaño de su escudo hasta poder pasar por la cerradura con señas indicó alejarse a la femenina luego dio pasos atrás y...

BLAAAAANNKKKK.

Agrandando el tamaño de su escudo este logró destruir el candado y dejando libre a la chica.

\- Antes de agradecer o llorar dime de qué... -

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR

En ese momento una puerta de cargo se Abrió, Daniel miro un poco horrorizado. Tres lagartos humanoides vestidos en ropas de carnicero uno de ellos mucho mas gordo y consigo llevaba un cuchillo grande lleno de sangre paso su larga lengua viperina por su boca, los otros dos sostenían un poni que a mucho descontento Daniel reconoció.

\- _El pequeño engendro plagio de Deadpool_ \- Seguido el trió de reptiles hablo.

\- ¿Qué haremos con este poni? -

\- Pongámosle en una jaula, ya informaremos al gran torturador y el decidirá sobre su destino - El gordo lagarto apuntó a una jaula al lado a una donde estaba un becerro, los dos lagartos dejaron al inconsciente Pegaso en ella, el pequeño vacuno al lado rezaba para que los reptiles se fueran sin embargo el gordo le sostuvo la cabeza con su garra.

\- Al gran torturador le encanta la tierna carne de los infantes en su comida por lo siéntete regocijado, tu vida servirá a un propósito mayor: Alimentar a un **Demonio** -

\- ¡No! ¡Por Favor No! - entre los gritos el pequeño niño fue arrastrado fuera de la sala mientras los demás vacunos solo apartaban la mirada, Daniel oculto a un lado de la jaula de la vaca agradeció que esos lagartos no se molestaron en asegurar las demás jaulas, finalmente salió de ahí para poder abrir la jaula de Undead.

Con la misma estrategia de antes destruyó el candado y entro a zarandear al poni, este volvió en con el rápido desenfunde de una pistola apuntando a la frente del humano, rápido corrigiendo su situación volviendo a cubrir su pistola entre su pantalón, Daniel suspirando ajusto sus gafas.

\- Supongo que no vale la pena decir que ni siquiera se tu nombre - el poni retrajo su arma.

\- Soy 67 -

...

...

...

PUMMMMMMMM

El sonido de la armadura cubrió entero las yardas de entrenamiento, en el suelo dentro de la armadura un sonoro gesto de dolor afloro, el color dorado de la armadura delataba su material, el caído a tientas intento reincorporarse fallando miserablemente.

\- Es suficiente, ayuden a su compañero -

Era una tarde calurosa, las barracas de la guardia real estaban vacias fuese por defunción o deserciones, los números de la guardia solar no era ni el tercio de lo que había sido, el apedreado de las base de la fuerzas del orden representaban un sol dorado, el sol de la tarde era sofocante por lo que el semental de mayor rango se permitía solo llevar unos pantalones de tela negra delgada, la parte superior de su cuerpo mostraba su tiempo de entrenamiento y esfuerzo.

Músculo sobre Músculo, un six pack y pectorales definidos todo debajo de una capa de pelaje blanco cubierto por algo de sudor, su cabello de diferentes tonalidades de azul hacia atrás con el sudor de su esfuerzo. Un bastón de madera en su brazo derecho y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Capitán Armour es demasiado fuerte - una unicornio levemente nerviosa admitió a lo que el resto de sus compañeros asintieron.

\- Nada de eso, saben antes de entrar al ejercito apenas podía sostener una espada... -

\- Pero si el llevaba armadura, espada y lo aplasto - Shinning Rió nervioso pero rápidamente volvió a su seriedad.

\- Esfuerzo, dedicación y perseverancia, ese es el camino de quien desea avanzar, nunca llegaras a nada sin esforzarte - el semental recordó un poco a los humanos.

«Domino el Haki a la perfección, no necesito entrenar en nada»

«Soy dragón Slayer, Ninja y héroe ¡Soy el mas genial! ¿por cierto donde esta tu esposa?, quiero **conocerla** »

«Yo creo que estoy bien así, voy a una cita con Rainbow»

Los héroes en muestra de su impresionante confianza declinaron su entrenamiento aun tomando en cuenta que sus habilidades fueron fútiles contra el dragón, el capitán suspirando ante esos pensamientos dejó su bastón a cuidado de otro recluta miro al cielo unos momentos.

\- ¿De verdad podremos sobrevivir a esto? - susurro a lo que nadie abandono sus demás tareas.

\- Lo Haremos, tengo fe en ello - Alguien y a su suerte era alguien que entre tanta locura podía confiar.

El capitán observo entrando al cuarte a un Semental blanco de melena dorada, vestido en un traje negro elegante, El otro Príncipe de Equestria debatió la personalidad de Blue Blood. El juego que este y Fancy Pants tenían de actuar como idiotas con buscas fortunas no era de su agrado pero fuera de eso el semental actuaba acorde a su titulo.

Ambos movilizados a los bastidores de las tropas se permitieron tranquilidad del silencio.

\- Su majestad - Shinning quiso bajar la cabeza pero el otro no se lo permitió.

\- Por favor ambos somos príncipes además de familia, pero dejando de lado eso... El cuervo anido -

Asintiendo Shinning paso a ataviarse en una armadura ligera de cuero, llevar su ropas reales posiblemente no pasasen fuera de la vista de aquellos que viesen extraño que dos príncipes que ante la vista publica se detestaban andando tranquilamente con el otro, Blue Blood a rapidez entre pasillos se desaliño su traje y rocio cidra en su cara.

Un Príncipe borracho escoltado por su único igual hacia donde pudiese volver en si, El falso ebrio hizo brillar su cuerno transportándolos ambos a un callejón de la zona pobre, a tientas a ojos de todos el real imbécil guió a su primo en ley a un edificio abandonado para seguramente vomitar sobre su propio cuerpo.

Dentro ambos dejaron ese acto y vieron a las escaleras por donde bajo un encapuchados semental que retrajo la capucha de su capa de viaje revelando al segundo al mando de los WonderBolts Soarin, este suspirando apuntó a arriba.

\- Son los últimos en llegar -

En la planta superior sin ninguna visible conexión otros dos sementales esperando al resto de ellos, El primero un semental unicornio con gafas de sol, envuelto en una curtida capa de viaje sobre la indumentaria de un simple asalariado, el otro un Pegaso que a Shinning le pareció un Punk, con una camiseta blanca chaqueta negra de cuero, jeans azules, su melena azul hacia atrás y el estuche de una guitarra en su brazo.

\- Flash Sentry, Lord Fancy Pants - los mencionados asintieron tomando asiento en el suelo.

\- Príncipe Armour ¿Porque nos ha llamado a esta reunión clandestinamente?, bien nuestros rangos nos permiten a varios facilidad de movimientos - el Pegaso pregunto Shinning suspirando con su magia hizo aparecer varios pergaminos.

\- Primeramente necesito que lean los informes presentes, seguido y atendiendo tus dudas Soarin, yo... temo decir que casi no hay nadie en quien confiar en la ciudad sino que el país entero - en lo que los sementales leían todo el de la guitarra hablo.

\- ¿Se trata de ellos no?, ¿De los Humanos? - el Príncipe asintiendo confirmó el miedo del Pegaso

\- ..555.555.555 bits solo en «Gastos humanos» desde hace tiempo a aquí el Banco real de canterlot ha dado de sus arcas para reparar, alimentar y preparar todo lo que involucre la palabra «héroe», a este ritmo a mitad del siguiente año el país podría entrar en bancarrota, sin embargo Tía Celestia ha empezado a gestuar ella misma los gastos con su propio dinero, pero eso no es lo mas preocupante - Blue Blood oscuramente dijo, tragando los dos de bajo linaje temieron lo peor.

\- El clan Chichibuki es una obstentosidad insostenible además de que los líderes Están cayendo en garras de varios nobles, mayoritariamente del bando de los que se oponen a la princesa, parece que ya Están financiando sus respectivos ejércitos y entre los harenes de los humanos hay varias hijas nobles... - Fancy Pants murmurando gruño un poco.

\- Además de que parte de las organizaciones de defensa Están en estado bajo, SplitFire sigue pasando sus deberes a mi para pasar mas tiempo con el humano que grita mucho, los capitanes de las guardias solar y lunar ahora Están hasta el cuello en problemas - Soarin Rió un poco.

\- Los informes de vigilancia a los humanos demuestran que tienen cierta hostilidad a algunos ponis, yo incluido - el Punk suspirando miro al resto que tardaron en procesar eso.

\- Eso me lleva a la razón de esta reunión clandestinamente, los espias en otras naciones han confirmado que los canes lograron invocar un humano... o otra cosa - los demás sementales le miraron dudosos.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? -

\- Umm... un erudito de la magia me informó de rarezas de estos héroes pero eso es para otro momento, lo que quiero decir es que han podido ver como en efecto estos humanos son en pocas palabras niños incapaces de ver lo que este mas allá del puente de su nariz y eso me lleva a lo siguiente -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Cada uno de ustedes tienen un puesto de nivel, Un miembro de la nobleza, un gran noble, el segundo al mando de una brigada de Elite, el comandante de la guardia de una princesa y un regente - Shinning sonriente miro al resto.

\- ¿Con que fin? -

\- Vamos a salvar este país, Con o sin los humanos -

...

...

...

Daring Do vivió horribles momentos cercanos a la visión del Tártaros pero ahora muerta y desprovista de un poco de aquella confianza que como aventurera había amasado a causa de un Amateur sabia que no debía subestimar nada por muy poco peligro que ello transmitiese, justo ahora todos sus sentidos gritaban peligro.

Miles y miles de cadáveres colgando de ganchos al techo, en su mayoría sementales unicornios algunos abiertos de par en par dejando a relucir sus órganos a varios les hacían parte mitades de algunos mientras otros por completo ese órgano, a pesar de eso otros cadáveres de las especies equinas también estaban ahí sementales terrestres con su capa de piel desprovista dejando ver sus músculos como si fuese la ilustración de un libro de anatomía, Los Pegasos con sus alas desprendidas o en posiciones imposibles anatómicamente.

Daring Cubrió su hocico al ver cuerpos de potros en situaciones iguales, cayó de rodillas al ver como una pequeña niña estaba sin su cuerno, manos su boca sellada con hilos y un contoneo furioso en sus piernas.

Ya que todos esos cadáveres aun se movían.

Si eso era un castigo divino no deseaba conocer a la distorsionada deidad con tal sentido de la justicia, no... no era posible ningún dios por caprichoso que fuese haría algo así, hasta donde veía era cosa de magia y ella solo podía imaginar a unos seres tan crueles para hacer eso.

Humanos.

Un odio ardiente recordó el dolor de la gran cicatriz que recorría su cuerpo. Ella, una gran heroína reducida a una esclava inmortal por un maldito chimpancé lampiño, un sentimiento indescriptible emanaba de su cuerpo, su rostro elogiado por ser bello entre los suyos se distorsionó en pura rabia cada fibra de su ser pedia a gritos derramar la sangre de ese sucio ser en el suelo.

«Te justificas»

Una parte de su mente le recordó, ese humano solo fue producto de cosechar los resultados de sus decisiones.

Abandonar a un niño a su suerte mientras robada sus pertenencias.

Dejar que unos sucios desgraciados abusaran de una inocente yegua.

Pelear sucio contra un Amateur.

Morir.

De haber resultado todo a su favor ella probablemente estaría en su hogar habiendo llevado la espada Gram junto a otros artilugios a un museo, disfrutando de un té mientras escribía sobre sus aventuras antagonisaba a sus desdichados enemigos.

Vaya Heroína.

\- Yo... - Daring dejó de lado esa horrenda habitación caminando fuera para ver a uno de los humanos con los que viajaban arrinconado por varios dragones en un semi circulo.

Corriendo salto en el aire estirando su pierna derecha.

Atinó a una cabeza haciendo retroceder a uno, cayó al suelo con tranquilidad, dio una barrida con su pierna derecha haciendo caer a dos, el humano reaccionó a tiempo y con su arma de fuego apuntó a los mas cercanos.

BANG

BANG

BANG

A una distancia tan corta los dragones sin morir gracias a la dureza de sus escamas terminaron inconscientes, el humano apuntó a los demás, Daring había noqueado a tres y finalmente ya estaban libres.

La zombie miro al humano que recargaba municiones.

\- ¿Dumbass no era así? - el humano la miro mal.

\- No, es Cristián -

...

...

...

\- Vamos a ver si entiendo... ¿un ser desconocido llegó y mató a tu jefe tribal? -

\- Ajem -

\- ¿Luego usando alaridos infernales subyugó a sus sabios? -

\- Ajem -

\- Ustedes por miedo rindieron pleitesía a ese monstruo -

\- Yepperoni -

\- Y ¿ha estado solicitando cosas como la carne de bovinos inocentes y los cuerpos de varias especies? -

\- Precisamente -

\- Ahhh que dolor en el trasero hermano -

\- También tiene una aprendiz diabólica -

\- Reitero: Dolor en el trasero ¿ahora un maldito demonio? ¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora? -

\- Mejor pregunta, ¿Donde hay una salida? -

\- La tribu vive bajo tierra, la única salida directa es por la habitación que el gran torturador tomo para si mismo -

\- Fantástico -

\- Y eso después de enfrentar a los cuatro miembros mas fuertes de este lugar -

\- Mejor aun, ¡Me cago en todo! -

\- Ahh, no podemos perder tiempo entre mas rápido matemos a ese torturador mas rápido saldremos de este basurero -

\- Bien, Vamos Creepy -

\- Si Anton -

A su paso tranquilo ambos dejaron atrás una sala repleta de cuerpos de reptiles, el humano flexionando su brazo se relajo, el poni saco de sus bolsillos dos pequeños cuchillos de trinchera, siguieron hasta unas escaleras que daban a arriba.

\- A por nuestra Salida -

...

...

...

\- Fee, ¿Que cansancio?, oye grandote siempre he querido preguntarte ¿Que hacías en la torre esa? No te ofendas pero si yo fuese tu reina ahora mismo te tendría pateando traseros de otras especies - Sweet caminando entre pasillos preguntó a su vez detallo el cuerpo del Changeling.

2m, cuerpo fornido, estructurado perfectamente, su parte superior con sus fuertes y enormes brazos daban un prologo a lo que se escondía debajo de esa pesada armadura negra, el Changeling apenado miraba a las escaleras frente ellos.

\- La verdad espero que ese torturador no sea tan poderoso como los dragones piensan -

Sweet comprendiendo que el Changeling quería evitar el tema por lo que subieron las escaleras llegando a un enorme cuarto Del al menos 14 m2 con piso de madera, paredes del piedras blancas de 10m sosteniendo el techo de gran tamaño , una única puerta en el otro lado de la habitación, justo parada en medio de ella una fémina.

Se reconoció al ser como femenino por el hecho de la figura que mostraba. Siendo ya cosa general de ese universo portaba pechos de un tamaño ridículo (F) con una armadura pectoral a juego dejando al descubierto su abdomen de escamas blancas, la parte baja su cuerpo cubierta por una falda larga negra con una abertura a un lado, su rostro más humano que reptil portaba unas largas escamas negras emulando cabello, de 1,70m con una lanza negra de casi 2m en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Los felicito Changeling y yegua pero aquí termina su camino! - la dragón Rió, Thorax y Sweet se miraron el uno al otro.

Sweet corrió hasta la dragón, esta sonrió, aun con la distancia la yegua se movía rápido a lo que la reptil extendió su arma apuntando al corazón pero Sweet agachó su cuerpo evitando eso, retrajo su puño derecho ha su pecho y lo extendió hacia el rostro de la dragón que ante el peligro clavo la punta de su arma en el suelo causando que por inercia su cuerpo fuese hacia arriba escapando del ataque.

\- Fuuu, buenos reflejos, de no haber escapado a eso tu pecho hubiese sido aplastado - Sweet sonriente mirando a la furiosa dragón

\- Asquerosa yegua, veo que los subestime demasiado - chocando su lanza contra el piso la punta de esta emanó un liquido negro, seguido su usuaria agitándola dejó que el liquido salpicara el suelo derritiendo lo tocado.

\- Veneno... - susurrando la yegua adoptó una pose en la que bajo su cuerpo poniendo su brazo derecho sobre cabeza y el izquierdo a altura de su corazón los dos apuntando a su rival.

De nuevo la mucama corriendo acorto distancia con su rival pero a mitad de su corrida la dragón Abrió su boca.

BURNNNNNN

Una linea de fuego consumió la silueta de Sweet que solo piso fuerte antes de ser engullida.

\- Sigues tu - dejando de exhalar fuego la dragón miró al de armadura que apuntó a arriba.

TUMMMMMMMM

La de la lanza pudo poner esta en diagonal haciendo que esta aguantase la patada alta de Sweet que la clavo en el suelo, en esa posición miro los ojos de la yegua y las leves quemaduras en la ropa de esta.

\- Voy a Matarte - la dragón de nuevo hizo distancia entre ellas con su odio emanando de sus ojos.

\- Quiero verte intentarlo - Sweet chocó sus nudillos risueña.

\- _No hago nada en esta escena_ \- Thorax sudó nervioso.

...

...

...

En un tren a vapor de Canterlot a Ponyville algunos seres decidieron que tenían suficiente tristeza en sus corazones como para nunca volver mas a la capital del país, otros mas sabios decidieron huir con todo lo que aprecian a otros paises o regiones remotas y aquellos que decidieron tomarse unos momentos lejos de todo para pensar como salir de esa situación.

Twilight... pensando eso normalmente se vienen a la mente dos cosas:

Diarrea literaria= Crepusculo/Twilight.

Y

The Legend Of Zelda.

Pasando de ese pensamiento esta vez se enfocara la mirada en una poni morada de grandes tetas...

¿Que demonios estas consumiendo?

\- Un día de descanso... - la Princesa de la amistad había obtenido un permiso para poder volver a su hogar y llevar a cabo la investigación pertinente para detener el fin de su mundo.

\- Ya lo necesitábamos compañera - La vaquera rubia suspirando miró a la ventana.

De las seis portadoras solo dos retornaron a su hogar, esto se debía a cada una de sus amigas decidieron quedarse con sus respectivos amantes, el atractivo estético, intelectual y emocional que ellas encontraban en los humanos eran un total enigma para ellas dos, pero solo con sus presencias le dejaron solo con una amiga en todos sus cabales.

\- William... - eso escapo de su hocico, recordando a otro ser humano.

No recordaba demasiado de ese ser sinceramente.

\- Twy tu... ¿Qué opinas de esos tres? - la princesa se sorprendió un poco del tono despectivo de la campirana pero la comprendió.

\- ... Kaiser parece querer estar siempre en el centro de todo no importa sea lo que sea solo quiere verse como el mejor, Nick el... bueno es... Ahh, no se me ocurre una palabra para el y Richard es solo un niño grande pasando algún momento divertido -

Ninguno tomaba esa Situación en Serio.

\- A mí me parece que todo alrededor de ellos es falso - la unicornio acariciaba su barbilla pensativa.

\- ... Falso... oh ya llegamos -

El tren se detuvo, las dos heroínas tomaron sus equipajes y en cuanto pusieron un casco en la terminar una voz le sorprendió.

\- ¡Princesa! - ataviada en ropajes de servidumbre sexualizado al tope una yegua con gafas apareció mirando a la dos.

\- Silver Coup, ¿qué sucede? -

La mucama miró a los ojos de la princesa directamente antes de tomarla del brazo y salir corriendo, Applejack miró muy confusa la silueta de las dos yeguas en el aire.

Ya en el castillo, la diosa de la amistad recuperaba el aire.

\- Princesa... el otro humano desagradable y la antisocial de Sweet Fragance desaparecieron en el bosque Everfree -

Un bombilla ahorradora se encendió sobre su cráneo, entre tanto convivir con esos héroes la ofuscaron a tal nivel que olvido al humano que no tuvo intereses en ellas, Sweet´por otro lado.

Un segundo.

\- ¿Hace cuanto desaparecieron? - la mucama sudorosa mirando a otro lado murmuró.

\- Medio año... -

\- ... Oh no - La posibilidad de que esos dos estuviesen muertos entro en su cabeza, lo peor era que la situación del país era demasiado mala para enviar a alguien en su rescate.

Si ese humano también tenía habilidades sería muy raro que a diferencia de sus iguales no las demostrase cada dos por tres... o intentase llevarse a una de ellas a la cama, Sweet por otro lado solo era una mucama hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento.

Esos 2 seguramente estaban muertos a este punto.

\- Informarle a la princesa Celestia, preparen un pequeño ritual funerario para Sweet y si el humano dejó algo llévenlo a mi despacho - No había necesidad de tener falsas esperanzas.

¿Que posibilidades de sobrevivir tendrían esos dos solos en un bosque lleno de monstruos?

...

...

...

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - El lleno con su semilla el sexo de una yegua, ¿quien? No importaba, todos los seres de este mundo solo eran simples objetos que estaban para que su grandeza fuese aun mas vistosa.

Saco su hombría de la vagina de la yegua, por supuesto su dureza seguía pero una simple y desconocida yegua como ella no era merecedora de recibir mas de una descarga de sus perfectos genes.

Solo ellas.

Aquellas perfectas yeguas que siempre ha través de la pantalla, ellas además de algunas otras que pudieran ser dignas de su cariños y amor, por desgracia para su desagrado sus amantes tendrían que ser humanizados en ves de sus perfectas formas cuadrúpeda.

Luego estaban esos personajes de relleno.

Richard y Nick.

Patéticos humanos que le emulaban en todo, por supuesto ninguno alcanzaba algún gramo de su grandeza por ello él con su infinita misericordia les permitía congraciarse con su presencia y aventuras, aun así habían demostrado su inutilidad a la hora de enfrentarse a las amenazas del dragón dorado así como la batalla con esos terroristas.

Ya pronto no serian útiles

Después de todo él era el único héroe que Equestria necesitaba y merecía.

...

...

...

Richard sonriente dejó la pluma en el tintero, la carta con letra cursiva iba dirigida a la familia de una de las miembro de su harem, Sky Free una pequeña duquesa que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y ahora con gran respecto solicitaba a su padre el permiso para que le acompañarle en su aventura para salvar Equestria

Toqueteando la melena de la misma durante su felación Rió un poco, Su nueva vida era perfecta.

Con 11 bellas yeguas solo para él un grupo de compañeros cuyas vidas giraban en torno a la suya, su bello auto que apareciera dos semanas después de el, ahora era el protagonista de su propio anime del genero harem por supuesto sus Waifus eran todo lo que el deseaba.

Incluso tenía sus propios amigos/personales secundarios.

Kaiser y Nicolas.

Aunque de a momentos pareciera que de verdad creyeran que eran capaces de seguir su paso en esa aventura, pero pronto no tendrían que preocuparse de llegar a su nivel, solo tendrían que darle ánimos mientras salvaba a los ponis y si también dejaban de intentar algo con las demás Mane 6 estaría genial.

Ellas estaban enamoradas de el después de todo.

¿Como no estarlo? el era amable, cariñoso, protector, inteligente, fuerte, carismático, inocente y sobre todo...

Autentico.

Era el ser mas digno de ser un héroe de ese mundo.

Porque esto se trataba de Su Vida y sus poderes ocultos.

...

...

...

En una mesa redonda 6 sillas ocupadas, los que dejaban sus cuerpos descansar eran a obviedad seis.

El primero era un zorro antropomorfo plateado llevaba ropas normales, una camiseta negra y Jeans azules, con sus pies sobre la mesa era el mas relajado de todos.

El segundo era un Minotauro de piel gris, un solo cuerno y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, llevaba ropajes de corsario.

El tercero era un cadáver en putrefacción de un unicornio con vendas en todo su cuerpo.

El cuarto una dragón verde de sonrisa materna y armadura verde.

El quinto era un poni terrestre en traje, su melena marrón y pelaje azul, este tenía unos papeles en mano.

El Sexto era una ardilla.

\- Muy, empieza la reunión pero primero a las solicitudes anteriores. Mad room ya encontramos tumbas de gigantes para tus no-muertos, Doiner tus barcos demonizados Están en alta mar, Greta tus hijos ya tienen los equipos que querían, por mi parte ya envenene un pueblo entero y listo -

\- ¡Bien! -

\- Ahora con lo importante: La Destrucción del mundo -

\- Ya el dragón dorado fue liberado y faltan dos para poder destruir todo -

\- Alrededor del mundo solo hay Gary Stus por lo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse -

\- Ohhh que horrible, hoy en día es raro encontrar un personaje algo profundo -

\- De hecho hay o había al menos d humanos en el mundo -

\- ¿Qué? Bueno no importa, es poco probable que en escasos momentos desarrollen cualidades de héroe, ahora nuestro siguiente punto es organizar un ejercito con el fin de atacar Equestria y los canes, con ghouls, 2.0000 dragones cadmus, 300 barcos sería suficiente de momento, quisiera empezar asediando las fronteras -

\- Entendido -

...

...

...

\- Fue un poco mas tedioso de lo que llegue a imaginar - Daniel retrajo su escudo del cráneo del dragón que recientemente había muerto a sus manos.

\- Ciertamente - 67 dejó caer los cargadores vacíos de sus armas.

La habitación donde estaban había perdido buena parte de su ostentosa apariencia, casquillos de balas, profundos hoyos en el piso y sangre adornaban el lugar, 67 junto a Daniel libraron una batalla contra ese monstruo para pasar a la siguiente habitación.

\- Ahora a la puerta - 67 asintiendo siguió a Daniel qué girando la manecilla accedió a la otra cámara donde...

\- Vaya Mierda -

La conocida figura de la bestia de Anton les dio la bienvenida con la imagen de devorar algo o alguien, por supuesto el resto de la estancia también destruida era señal de una batalla, recostado al lado de su Stand Anton les saludo mientras mas atrás Creepy recogiendo sus flechas en buen estado soltó un...

\- Oh Vaya siguen con vida - y continuo con su labor.

\- Aparentemente, y ustedes también se enfrentaron a uno de esos dragones por lo que parece pero dejando eso a lado, Ninja ¿sabes donde estamos? - Creepy divertido de que le llamaran Ninja sonrió.

\- Si no me equivoco estamos bajo tierra en una colonia de dragones terrestre y venimos subiendo para salir de esta madriguera, por otro lado creo que vendría bien otra pequeña unión contra este «Supremo Torturador» - Creepy miraba al Pegaso y al humano tranquilamente.

\- Me parece Bien -

TUMMMMMMM

Ante la explosión y caída del muro cercano todos tomaron la posición de batalla, listos para encarar lo que hubiese tras el humo, pronto dos siluetas fueron reconocidas.

\- Feee... eso tomo mucho mas tiempo de lo que imagine - Sweet gruño con su casco pisando la cabeza de una dragón detrás de ella Thorax con un rostro nervioso y sudoroso.

\- Eso ya es ir lejos Sweet, oh todos Están bien que bueno solo faltan... -

TUMMMMMMM

\- Eso a tomado mas de lo esperado pero cayó al final, ha ¿siguen vivos? Bueno supongo que tienen algunas habilidades... deberías aprender de ellos - detrás de Daring Do Cristián murmuraba maldiciones.

\- Bueno ahora en vista de que vienen de las salas contiguas debemos asumir que la sala del jefe esta detrás de esa puerta - Daniel apuntó a una ornamentada puerta de oro, todos afilaron sus miradas.

Detrás de aquella puerta estaba su libertad y posiblemente el ser mas poderoso de esa madriguera de dragones, a parsimonia daniel tomó el pomo de la puerta preparado, al girarla y abrir la puerta todos sin falta se impresionaron .

\- Ahhh tenía la esperanza que fuesen ustedes los que armaban tanto ruido allá abajo - Diversas reacciones siguieron ese enunciado.

Thorax Rió divertido.

Sweet suspiro murmurando un «Santos cielos»

Daniel Ajustó sus gafas con una expresión calmada.

Creepy dio un encogimiento de hombros.

67 vio a otro lado.

Cristián tuvo una expresión plana.

Y Daring Do cruzó sus brazos exasperada.

\- ¿Como no lo vimos venir? - Cristián preguntó.

Frente ellos un hombre joven que aparentemente estaba en sus 15-20, por su tamaño tal vez lo tomasen como alguien menor, ojos finos con un color café oscuro con una miraba desinteresada y déspota, piel ligeramente bronceada aunque anteriormente fue blanca fantasmal, su cabello negro cubierto por una gorra quirúrgica además de los demás utensilios para una operación todo cubierto de sangre.

Este hombre extendió sus manos al aire saludando sonriendo con sus blancos dientes visibles.

\- Perdonen El hacerlos esperar, Ahora... -

Fue después que notaron los cadáveres equinos detrás de él.

\- Maldito monstruo - Daring do Soltó logrando que la sonrisa del humano aumentara.

\- ... Podemos Continuar - finalizó Leos Y´Mol.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¿Ha sido un buen tiempo no? Ya algunos me daban por muerto en fin, hoy no tengo demasiado que decir por lo que pasemos a los Reviews.

Todo el mundo Brony: Siempre es bueno leer opiniones varias, sobre mis errores si son notables, cuando quiero publicar algo rápido suelo olvidar corregir puesto que casi nunca uso corrector para los Fics.

Bueno digamos que algunos al menos se esfuerzan.

Me diste una idea.

No quiero sonar arrogante o algo así pero creo que podría arreglar fics malos en plan: Mi vida y blabla, ¿soy el alicornio legendario y otras mas.

¿Que con exactitud te molesta de esa tonta frase?

* * *

Nanashi: Well, Y´know is just me doing whatever thing what i want.

* * *

Patrick Réquiem: Gracias.

* * *

C-Moon: Gracias por la opinión, la verdad las hice sobre la marcha pero me alegra que gustaran.

Si, tanta irrealidad en Fanfics Stus traída por animes había que dar un pequeño granito de arena con un poco de realidad, también me gustan los mitos y leyendas así que las incluyo.

No necesito una lista solo debes decirme ¿que odias mas del argumento?, del protagonista, los Ocs y tu opinión de como maneja los personajes.

Pregunta ¿Cual es tu Jojo favorito? El mio Joseph.

Espero que disfrutases el cap.

* * *

Selkova: Tarde un buen tramo en contestar. Primero amigo si esto es demasiada trama para ti nunca leas Frankenstein, A Song of ice and fire, las montañas de la locura, el conde de montecristo, dracula etc. Vas a quedar enredado con sus tramas solo digo no busco insultar ni nada, segundo ya tengo algunos`preguntas que hacer dependiendo de las respuestas haré el final.

* * *

Dikr1229: ¡Agradezco la opinión!.

* * *

Warlus999: ¡Gracias!

* * *

Gente hemos llegado al segundo Arco de la historia, Quiero que entiendan que Equestria esta... jodida, veamos... una profecía apocalíptica, Gary Stus en prados libres arruinando ese mundo, problemas internos y externos, un grupo terrorista, intrigas además de un grupo de Anormales... ahora que lo pienso El Grupete es el menor de los problemas de Celestia

Verán en el siguiente capitulo nuestros queridos personajes se dividen en grupos de dos van así:

Leos y Thorax

Sweet y Daring Do.

A los Ocs sus respectivos autores pueden escoger sus compañeros o me lo dejan a mi criterio.

* * *

Preguntas:

1) siguiendo con el supuesto de que yo «arregle» un fic de cuales les gustaría que mostrase una pequeña muestra.

2) Qué opinan de los personajes (exceptuando claro al que los representa dentro del fic y Leos) introducidos.

3) ¿Qué quieren que los personajes hagan a continuación?

4) A cual Gary Stu detestan mas hasta ahora (Puede ser a los que les hago parodia o alguno de un fanfic que detesten [C-Moon se puede saltar esta]).

Me disculpó por el tiempo que les hice esperar pero también pido entendimiento por el hecho de que tengo nuevas responsabilidades (y la flojera) no ayudan a la publicación.

Bueno me despido deseando la dolorosa y horrible muerte de Nicolas Maduro.


End file.
